Halo: Adentro de una misión (REINICIADO)
by zono2010mx
Summary: Sebastian y sus amigos son fanáticos de la saga de halo por lo que les parece una buena idea inscribirse a un torneo, pero todo cambiara cuando el torneo se realize en un mundo virtual basado en el juego, tanto en la saga como en su misma comunidad (Remake ya disponible).
1. Prologo

Autor: Je, años y al fin decido publicar algo en esta pagina, bueno esto no es de importancia, eso si la historia me gustaría que (bueno si logro) la disfruten con comodidad esta historia que se trata de uno de mis juegos favoritos que es halo. Bueno no es una historia prácticamente del juego, pero si tiene bases de ello con lo que me inspire para hacerlo. Siendo mas específicos es mas un fanfic del multijugador que de la historia del juego (original ¿no?... vale es broma) por lo que puedes disfrutar la historia sin ser un experto del universo de la saga de halo. Vale dicho esto abran el telón y que inicie la función.

Halo es perteneciente de 343 industries.

Solo los OC'S son de mi pertenencia..

* * *

 ** _PROLOGO._**

Nuestra historia inicia en una ciudad (que mantendremos en secreto por ahora), con un joven de 18 años llamado Sebastian, un chico de 1.73 metros, cabello corto negro, ojos café y piel clara.

En esos momentos caminaba tranquilamente a su casa, un poco cansado ya que había logrado terminar el semestre aprobando todo y una noche antes se quedó ayudando a un amigo para evitar que repruebe.

-¡Que día! espero que para la próxima, el idiota de David no se distraiga, ando con unas ganas de no levantarme hasta que inicie el siguiente semestre-Dijo Sebas solo con ganas de llegar a su casa.

Llegando a su casa su madre pregunto si quiera comer, él le dijo que luego ya que andaba cansado, paso siguiente él se tiro en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Pasado como unas 4 horas, Sebas se despertó agarrando su celular viendo la hora vio que eran alrededor de las 7:34 p.m., al igual vio que tenía mensajes de su amigo David.

-Je, el tipo de seguro me pagara por ayudarle, quien no quería un amigo como yo- Entonces volteo a su puerta viendo a su hermana que lo miraba con cara extraña.

-Deberías dejar de hablar solo te vez muy rarito-Dijo la hermana.

-Acaso me llevaras con un psicólogo pequeña?- Dijo con tono burlón Sebas.

-Tu mente ya ha de estar tan perturbada que ni un hospital psiquiátrico te ayudaría-

-Como sea déjame a mi mente y yo solos-La hermana simplemente dejo a su hermano siguiendo con lo suyo.

Así que Sebas vio el mensaje de su amigo.

 _David: ey Sebas._

 _Sebas: Me vas a agradecer por lo ayuda que brinde? :D._

 _David: eh? En primera todos me ayudaron y segunda no, luego se los pago._

 _Sebas: entonces chingate :(_

 _David: si igual te quiero, pero te quería decir si salimos un rato a la plaza._

 _Sebas: Esta bien como a qué hora?_

 _David: Como a las 8:20._

 _Sebas: Vale, pero para que quieres salir?_

 _David: Pues obviamente para celebrar las vacaciones y que mejor que con mi compa xD._

 _Sebas: Y por qué no me invitas algo como agradecimiento del proyecto de anoche?_

 _David: Porque eso será cuando estemos los 6 juntos, ahorita esa noche solo somos tu y yo._

 _Sebas: Sabes que esa cosa se puede mal pensar?_

 _David: Déjalo ni que nos estuvieran leyendo._

 _Samantha: Saben por lo menos que están hablando en el grupo?_

 _Sebas: En serio David eres un idiota_

 _David: khe rayos? tú tampoco te distes cuenta!_

 _Paula: jajajajaja cuanto es la boda chicos?_

 _Sebas: ¬¬_

 _Dario: wow que intenso_

 _Axel: Algo me decía que ustedes traían algo entre manos_

 _David: Nadie les hablo a ustedes -_-_

 _Axel: Pues el grupo nos incumbe a todos :v_

 _Samantha: David y si salimos todos de una vez? e igual nos invitas lo que decías :D_

 _David: Pero no tengo el dinero por eso solo quería hablar con Sebas :(_

 _Paula: uy 7w7_

 _Samantha: Vale salgamos los 6 solo a platicar :), ya luego nos invitas lo que quieras David._

 _Axel: Luego chicos estaré ocupado esta noche._

 _Darío: Igual estoy ayudando a mi padre adornando las casa, ya saben viene el gordo a regalar._

 _Samantha: Esta bien no se preocupen, tu Paula ¿vienes?_

 _Paula: Obvio BFF, hay que evitar que David le haga algo a Sebas._

 _Sebas: Maldita Paula, pero por mí no hay problema._

 _David: Pues ya que, nos vemos en el muelle a las 8:20._

 _Paula: pobre Sebas llegara y no habrá nadie :v_

 _Sebas: Pues es mi maldición ser siempre puntal._

 _Paula: Pero tu exageras, la fiesta anterior llegaste UNA hora antes_

 _Sebas: Es lo que debo pagar._

 _Samantha: Bueno hay los veo chicos ^-^_

 _Axel: Sale pa la próxima si voy._

 _Dario: Igual :)_

 _Paula: Ya me preparo_

 _David: Los espero_

 _Sebas: ok_

Sebas entonces fue abajo a comer, le aviso a sus padres donde iría con sus amigos, se cambió y se preparó. Solo al dar unos pasos fuera de su casa, comenzó a temblar más que una gelatina.

-¿Rayos pues a cuánto estamos?... ¡14 GRADOS!, carajo, hay veces que odio haberme mudado aquí-

-¿Enserio no soportas eso?-Dijo una voz de atrás.

En eso voltea Sebas para ver que era su amiga Samantha.

La chica igual (buenos los 6 amigos) tiene 18 años de edad, estatura de 1.70, piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño. Se podría decir que desde que se mudó Sebas junto a David a esta ciudad hace 3 año es su mejor amiga, ella les enseño y guio en la escuela, al igual lugares de intereses de la ciudad y también por ella conocieron a las otras 3 personas, se podría decir que la razón de su buena amistad es la ayuda que ella le ha brindado, como en la escuela que es la segunda con la que más ha trabajado (claro David es el primero), ya sea exposiciones, investigaciones, proyectos, entre otras cosas. Eso hizo que Sebas la invitara a lugares para conocerla mejor, ya sea salir a la plaza, cine, jugar en consolas o incluso invitarla a comer (la primera vez la invito a una taquería, que hermoso ¿no?).

Pero volviendo a la historia:

Samantha tenía una cara burlona a Sebas, sabía que el tipo no aguantaba tanto el frio.

-Que paso Sebas? solo 5 minutos y ya te estas pareciendo una paleta humana, con tan solo 14 grados-

-¡Oye! No me culpes de haber nacido en un lugar tropical, mi cuerpo es caribeño-

-Pff, te regalare para navidad una cafetera-

-Sabes que casi no tomo café-

-Bueno entonces el regalo será para alguno de tus hermanos-

-¿Entonces no me vas a regalar nada?-

-Yep-

-Mala, ya me pedirás algo-

-Jajaja tontito, pero ahorita te quito el frio-

Entonces Samantha se acerca para darle un abrazo a Sebas, este solo se queda con la cara extraña, ya que era raro que Samantha lo abrazara.

-Eeee y ¿eso?- Pregunto Sebas.

-¿Qué?-

-El abrazo-

-¿Qué tiene? O acaso te da pena que una chica te abrace?-

-En realidad no, no eres la primera chica que me abraza, pero ¿porque tan repentinamente?-

-Hablando enserio calor corporal, compartimos calor y así no te congelas-

-¿Enserio? Porque aún tengo frio-

-En serio eres un exagerado-

-Meh ya me conoces-

-Bien pero deberíamos ir con los demás ¿no?

-Si ya faltan 20 minutos…. ¡20 MINUTOS!- En eso Sebas va corriendo mientras agarra del brazo a Samantha que lo veía sorprendida.

* * *

-¡Uff! Llegamos y a falta de 3 minutos llegamos- Dijo Sebas victorioso, mientras Sam estaba a punto de desmayarse por la carrera que acaba de hacer.

-Rayos Sebas *jadeo* para la próxima *jadeo* avisa, sabes qué *jadeo* no soy buena *jadeo* corredora como ¡tú!-Samantha dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Deberías ejercitarte más perezosa, no vayas a quedar rellenita de amor-

-¿¡QUE DIJISTES!?-

-¡Chicos!- Los 2 voltearon a ver que llegaba David con Paula.

David igual de 18, estatura de 1.73, cabello corto café, ojos café y piel morena, es el mejor amigo de Sebastián, se conocieron se quinto grado de primaria, y si bien al principio los 2 no se toleraban del uno al otro, es gracias a un favor que Sebas le hizo a David que se ganó su confianza, a partir de eso los 2 han llevado una gran compañerismo, los 2 estuvieron juntos en la secundaria. Si bien solo la familia de Sebastián se mudaría de lugar, por obra del destino David igual pudo irse con su familia a vivir con ellos, lograron estar en la misma escuela donde posteriormente conocerían a Samantha y a los otros 3.

Paula, chica de 18, estatura 1.72, cabello largo negro, ojos café y piel blanca pálida, es la mejor amiga de Samantha, ella se mudó a esta ciudad hace 4 año, donde fue Samantha la primera persona que conoció y posteriormente se hicieron amigas, conoció a David y Sebas gracia a ella mientras les estaba enseñando la escuela, le parecían raros al principio pero al final se hizo amiga de ellos, aunque se ha logrado llevar mejor con David, ya que es un poco similar a lo de Sebas y Sam, pero eso no significa que no le agrade Sebastián, los 2 se llevan bien, eso sí, hay veces que los 2 se joden del uno al otro.

Bueno volvamos con la historia:

-¿Qué paso?- David los saludo.

-Nada del otro mundo, y es un milagro que lleguen puntuales- Dijo Sebas.

-Era solo para no darte lastima y dejarte solo- Respondió David.

-Hay veces la soledad es buena-

-No empieces con tus cosas de emos-

Entonces Sebas volteo a ver a su otra amiga Paula.

-¿Y tú Paula?- Sebas le pregunto.

-Tranquilo Sebas, convencí a David de no hacerte algo raro en la noche-Dijo Paula burlona ganándose una mirada de fastidió de los 2. En eso, volteo a la banca para ver a su amiga con la cara sudando y aun jadeando –Sam ¿qué te paso?- le pregunto.

Sam logro recuperar el aire que necesitaba –Je, larga historia- le respondió Sam –mejor vamos a caminar y platicamos algo- dijo sonriente.

-¿Y hasta dónde iremos?- Pregunto David.

-Hasta donde nos digan nuestros corazones- Sebas dijo.

-Eso sonó algo cursi-

-Mejor vayamos a donde esta esa luz- Apunto Paula.

-Nunca vayas a la luz dicen- Le dijo David.

-¿Y qué tal si hay un puesto de comida?- Paula dijo mientras fantaseaba.

-Pero si ya comí antes de llegar- Le respondió sebas.

-¡Ya! Cualquier lugar que nos topemos ¡vamos!- Dijo Sam.

Justamente cuando los 4 estaban a punto de partir, David vio un cartel que le pareció curiosos a primera vista.

-Esperen, ¿alguien ve eso?- Dijo David apuntando a un cartel.

Los 4 fueron a inspeccionarlo vieron lo que decía:

 _ **7º GRAN TORNEO REGIONAL DE HALO 5**_

 _ **Ven, diviértete y demostrar que tú y tus compañeros pueden llegar a demostrar que tu si podrías sobrevivir, dejando atrás a los perdedores que no son aptos para seguirlos en este mundo, el primer lugar tendrá un viaje a este mundo en el lugar que decida.**_

 _ **Torneo de 8 equipos con rondas eliminatorias directas.**_

 _ **Equipos de 6 integrantes.**_

 _ **Edad mínima de 15 años.**_

 _ **Solo habrá categoría de mixto, por lo que los equipos pueden ser de 2 géneros o 1.**_

 _ **LOS ESPERAMOS!**_

Los 4 terminaron de leerlo interesados en el reto.

-¿Qué dicen se animan?- Pregunto Paula entusiasmada.

-Tú sabes que yo le entro a todo- David respondió.

-Cuenten conmigo para esta misión- Sebas dijo.

Samantha solo dio una señal de aprobación –Solo faltaría decirle a los otros 2, veo que los equipos son de 6 integrantes, ósea estamos exactos-

-¿Creen que acepten?- Cuestiono David.

-Si lo aceptan tranquilo, de decir no de seguro Paula los convencerá, ¿verdad?-Dijo Sebas mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

-Ya sabes tengo mis métodos-Paula respondió.

-Pero, ¿no tienen una dudad?- Samantha dijo.

-¿Cuál?- David dijo.

-Supuestamente dice torneo regional, pero que yo sepa, nunca escuche hablar de este torneo antes-

-Talvez sea el primero torneo que realizan- Sebas respondió

-¿No leíste bien? Dice "séptimo"- Dijo Sam.

-Mira si es buena pregunta pero la verdad creo que no es de importancia- David dijo.

-Tal vez si, de seguro es un error de impresión o algo así samy- Paula respondió -Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo se llamara el equipo?- les pregunto.

-¡Equipo langosta!- Dijo David, solo ganando miradas de really? de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? En la escuela lo aceptaron-

-Y por eso ya no te dejamos ponerle nombre a los equipos- Dijo Sebastián mientras David puso una cara de decepcionado.

-Chicos, y si mejor lo discutimos luego? Recuerden que salimos a celebrar las vacaciones, el torneo iniciara la próxima semana, aún tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Sam a sus amigos.

-Si tienes razón, ya nos dejamos de preocupar por el semestre, para que discutamos por otra cosa- Sebas dijo.

-Entonces vamos compañeros a explorar esa bella ciudad- Dijo Paula.

-Haber si no nos secuestran o violan por andar de noche- Dijo David.

-No eches sal y vamos shavo- Dijo Sebas a su amigo.

Así nuestros 4 aventureros pasaron tiempo entre ellos hablando de cosas triviales, pero ahora con un objetivo: Ganar el torneo y luego discutir a qué lugar viajaran.

* * *

 _En otro lugar…_

Una persona misteriosa vio datos de varias personas por computador mientras tenía una tabla que decía nombres de equipos.

-Y solo faltan 4 y podremos iniciar una nueva lucha por ver quién es el más fuertes, así el mundo tendrá personas capaces de confrontar situaciones que impliquen verdaderos retos, sin la necesidad de preocuparse de otras personas que solo sirven para estorbar y retrasar a los demás-

-Señor- Dijo otra voz.

-Si joven, ¿ya tenemos a los nuevos guerreros que lucharan?

-Se podría decir que ya tenemos 2 y un tal vez-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya tenemos a otros 2 equipos que se inscribieron recientemente, y logramos captar a un grupo de jóvenes que están interesados, pero parece que están apenas decidiendo sus integrantes y como se llamaran-

-Pues será mejor que se apresuren esos, ya solo quedan 2 cupos para que ya tengamos los 32 equipos y así, iniciar el sorteo, pero gracias por la información, poca pero algo es algo, puede irse a casa-

-Gracias señor-

El joven se retiró de la oficina, mientras la persona se paró enfrente de su ventana. En su vista una enorme ciudad estilo futurista, con muchos rascacielos, las calles estaban llenas de warthogs, mongoose, ghost, spectres y motos brute, en los cielos pasaban muchas banshees, wasp y phaeton, las personas que caminaban eran increíblemente jóvenes, se podría decir que apenas el más grande de la ciudad llegaba a los 29 años de edad.

-He visto muchos personas se han ha acostumbrado a vivir en este lugar, sin preocupaciones de las que hay haya fuera, aunque otras se aun aceptan la realidad y no importa que pase, cada año entra en el juego solo para volver a perder, los juegos eliminatorios acabaron y muchos de ellos tendrán que permanecer otro año aquí, 16 equipos tendrán la oportunidad de volver a sus tierras, pera tendrán que competir contra los 16 de nuevo ingreso que aún no saben del destino que los deparara, entonces solo a esperar una semana para el sorteo del torneo número 7- Dijo el sujeto solo para regresar a lo suyo y ver los datos de los nuevos integrantes.

* * *

Bien chicos hasta aquí el primer capitulo, si quieren, pongan su opinion y tal vez un consejo para que pueda mejorar en este tipo de historias.

Zono se despide, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!.

Sinopsis capitulo 1: Inscripciones apresuradas.

Sebastian buscara inscribir a sus amigos después de una platica que tuvo con David, pero todo se va abajo cuando nuestro protagonista se le olvide por la confianza que tenia por lo que ahora tendrá una carrera para que puedan entrar al torneo, y claro con algunos obstáculos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Inscripciones apresuradas

De nuevo aquí su servidor zono2010 trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo, si el capitulo tardo y tuve problemas con el anterior capitulo, pero se soluciono ademas que el próximo capitulo no tarde mucho ya que estoy a 1 semana de a semana santa, por lo que tendré 14 días sin interferencias de la escuela (o eso espero) para que pueda avanzar en el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto gracias a **sorro3774** por el comentario, espero sigas disfrutando la historia :)

No digo mas disfruten el capitulo :D

-Notas el las lineas de dialogo:

 **Negritas- Dialogo normal**

 _Cursiva- Pensamiento_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Inscripciones apresuradas.**

Sebas se encontraba en el jardín con su hermano podando y quitando la mala hierba, eran las 12:00 pm y llevaban 1 hora realizando la actividad..

 **-¿En serio, ya te estas muriendo?-**

 **-Ando cansado bro, me desmayare en cualquier momento-** Su hermano de Sebas dijo.

 **-Ya no seas princesa, en donde vivíamos hacia más calor-**

 **-Aunque sea déjame tomar agua un momento-**

 **-Vale ve-**

 **-¡Gracias!-** el hermano fue rápido a tomar agua, Sebas quería ver si su hermano ya podía hacer trabajos más pesados y lo puso a podar el césped bajo el sol a 29 grados, si bien no se oye difícil, el problema era que estaba prácticamente de bajo del sol, por lo que implicaba un cansancio extremo y Sebas sabía que no soportaría, pero igual que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a hacer este trabajo. Su hermano regreso y continuo **-¿Entonces tomaras clases con el mismo profesor?-** Le pregunto su hermano a Sebas de un profesor que casi lo reprobó en el semestre.

 **-Pfff hasta crees, solo pasamos su materia 8 de nosotros y casi no soy el octavo-**

 **-¿Te da miedo un viejo?-** Comento el hermano en tono de burla.

 **-Sí, te recuerdo que probablemente te de clases ha ¡ti!-**

 **-Tú lo dijiste, yo ni voy a estudiar lo mismo que tu-**

 **-Como sea, ya acabe lo que me corresponde-** Dijo Sebas mientras regresaba a su casa, en eso su hermano volteo a lo que le tocaba hacer viendo que es bastante.

 **-Oye-** Le dijo a su hermano que volteo a verlo **–¿Sera que me ayudes con el resto que me queda?-**

 **-Mmmmm no se…. ¿me darás algo a cambio?-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-Todo es a un costo-**

 **-Déjalo entonces-** Dijo el hermano mientras regresaba a lo suyo.

 **-Solo bromeo bro, no te esponjes-** Sebas dijo mientras se juntaba con su hermano para ayudarlo **-Pero me debes una-**

 **-Como te gusta joder-**

 **-Todavía te ayudo y no quitas tu histeria-**

 **-Solo sigamos con esto-**

Después de 30 minutos Sebas y su hermano lograron acabar y fueron donde les esperaba su familia para poder almorzar.

 **-¿Lograron hacer todo chicos?-** Pregunto el padre.

 **-¡Si!-**

 **-Ósea, ya puedo jugar en el ¡patio!-** Dijo el hermano más pequeño.

 **-Hasta que acabes tu comida podrás hacer lo que quieras-** replico la madre.

 **-Mamaaaa ¿Por qué tengo que comer eso? Incluso ¡brócoli!-** La madre solo le dio una mirada sombría. Sabiendo lo que pasaría, decidió seguir comiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¡Gracias cariño!-** La madre sonriente dijo **-Y ustedes dos, primero se dan un baño y luego bajan a comer-** Señalando a los dos hermanos que estaban principalmente cubiertos de tierra.

 **-Hay veces que mama da miedo-** Dijo Sebas.

 **-Ni que lo digas-** Respondió su hermano.

* * *

Luego del baño y un almuerzo normal, Sebas fue a su cuarto a descansar hasta que vio a su hermana de 12 años parada mirándolo.

 **-Emmmm ¿pasa algo?-** Pregunto Sebas.

 **-¿No se te olvida algo? Algooo…. relacionado con tus amigos-**

 **-No que recuerde-**

 **-Ósea algún compromiso ¿pendiente?-**

 **-No sé a qué te refieres pitufina-** Haciendo que su hermana lo mirara con fastidio.

 **-Vaya que eres un olvidadizo hermano, ¡vamos pon a trabajar tu cerebro!-**

Sebas solo pensaba intentando acordarse de lo que se refería su hermana, ¿acaso era una salida? no de ser así, ya tendría mensajes se sus amigos en el celular y no había ninguno, ¿una actividad de la escuela? Menos eran vacaciones, ¿se van a conectar para jugar un juego? Mismo caso que la salida…. ¡Esperen!, ¿un juego? De pronto Sebas se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sebas estaba conversando con David en un parque, donde al parecer tenía hojas de archivo con datos personales.

 **-Yo, tú, Samantha, Paula, Darío y Axel, si ya están todos con sus respectivos papeles-** David dijo mientras acomodaba los papeles y los guardaba en una carpeta.

 **-¿Solo es ir al lugar a entregar estos documentos y es todo?-**

 **-Sí, el lugar esta como a 4 cuadras de aquí, así que ¡vamos!-**

David y Sebas comenzaron a caminar, se detuvieron un momento cuanto Sebas decidió comprar unas galletas "edición especial" en una tienda, después de eso continuaron su rumbo. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando llegaron al lugar.

 **-¡CERRADO!-** replicaron los dos.

 **-¡SEBASTIAN IMBECIL!-**

 **-¿Y ahora yo que?-**

 **-¡Tuvimos que detenernos por unas tontas galletas!-**

 **-¡Pero si la fila estaba larga y eran edición especial! además ¿por qué no te adelantaste?-**

 **-….-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Carajo Sebas ¿qué hacemos ahora?-**

 **-Tranquilo amigo, ni que hoy fuere el único día para la inscripción-**

 **-Tienes razón aún queda mañana, pero tendrás que ir tú u otro-**

 **-Sip… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué tú no? Saliste bien chingon-**

 **-Vienen mis primos-**

 **¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?, solo dile que saldrás un momento-**

 **-Pues veras, esqueee-** Sebas solo observando a su amigo buscando una forma de explicar la situación, pero como él le gusta ser chico buena onda, decidió tomar una decisión.

 **-Está bien voy yo mañana-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-Si, además no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde-**

 **-Está bien, el problema será si ya se llenaron los cupos-**

 **-Emmm, David-** En eso Sebas señala un letrero que decía lo mismo del torneo, solo que abajo tenía una frase más:

 **Cupos disponibles: 2**

 **-Vez, mañana a primera hora que abran voy y problema resuelto-** Sebas le dijo.

David solo pudo sentirse aliviado, en eso volteo a ver a Sebas **-Vale iras mañana, pero por favor, ¡que no se te olvide! Si se te olvida nos van a matar los 4, y no me quiero imaginar a Paula que le costó trabajo convencer a Axel y Darío-**

 **-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, cualquier cosa yo me hago responsable-** Sebas dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

David solo miro extraño a su amigo.

 **-Pues…. ¿gracias?-**

 **-mejor vayamos a casas que ya es tarde-** Sebas dijo mientras veía la hora que marcaban las 8:45 p.m. **-Sabes, igual al ver la hora creo que pudimos ir temprano-**

 **-Recuerda que nosotros dejamos todo a última hora-** Dijo bromista David.

 **-Que seas flojo es otra cosa-**

 **-Lo dice a quién lo tuvieron que ayudar en el proye….-**

 **-¿Te mordiste la lengua no?-**

 **-Mejor vámonos-** Dijo David mientras los dos chicos regresaban a sus respectivas casas.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Sebastián se había olvidado completamente de las inscripciones del torneo.

 **-Me lleva la ching…-** La hermana solo miro a su hermano inexpresivamente.

 **-¿Qué horas son?-** Sebas pregunto desesperado.

 **-2:55 p.m.-**

 **-Aún hay tiempo-** sin pensarlo Sebas entro a su cuarto y busco el archivo que le toma un minuto encontrarlo, en un destello de luz ya estaba corriendo al lugar de las inscripciones sorprendiendo a su hermana.

 **-¡DE NADA!...mejor le digo a mama a donde fue Sebas-**

Sebas corría y no lo dejaría de hacer hasta ver a su equipo adentro del torneo, no le preocupaba llegar tarde, tenía demasiado tiempo para hacerlo, el problema era los cupos si dos equipos llegaban antes ya no habría espacio para ellos y seria su culpa. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos?, hasta sentía si David volvería a confiar en él y… ¡PUM!

Sebas estaba en el suelo, había doblado en una esquina y se había estrellado con dos personas, a pesar que el normalmente vería a las persona como estaban, no tenía tiempo para eso solo se paró y ya estaba por continuar con su carrera, hasta que…

 **-¡CARAJO ¿ACASO NO TE PUEDES FIJAR?!-**

 **-¿Darío?-** Dijo Sebas.

 **-¿Sebas?-** Dijo otra persona.

 **-¿Axel?-**

Los 2 amigos restantes: Darío y Axel, los dos chicos tenían una estatura de 1.71 m., Dario de piel bronceada y Axel de piel blanca, eso sí Dario su pelo era color negro y Axel color castaño. Sebas igual conoció a ellos gracias a Samantha, los conoció por una tarea en equipos escolar, donde involucraban a 6 personas, ya conocemos cuales eran los integrantes de Sebas, pero el problema es que les faltaban dos y eran 4, así que Sam llamo a ellos. Y así prácticamente ya teníamos al grupo de 6 amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos entre ellos haciendo que se incrementara más la relación. Aunque resaltando que ellos dos eran con los que menos se llevaba Sebas, pero eso no quitaban que eran muy buenos amigos.

Bueno ya introducimos a los 6, así que continuemos:

 **-¿Por qué andas corriendo como loco?-** Darío pregunto mientras se recuperaba del choque.

 **-¿Se te olvido hacer algo?-** Axel pregunto solo para darse cuenta que llevaba una carpeta **-¿Qué es lo que llevas?-**

 **-Pues verán que...-**

 **-Un momento ¿No son esos nuestros archivos? ¿No ayer habías entregaste eso con David?-** Darío le cuestiono.

 **-jejeje es una laaarga historia-** Dijo Sebas con una sonrisa solo ganándose miradas sospechosas de sus amigos. Hasta que se acordó que aún tenía que darse prisa **–Pero por eso estoy corriendo, luego les cuento-** termino y siguió corriendo.

 **-…. ¿Lo seguimos?-**

 **-Sip-** Los dos amigos solo caminaban al lugar que sabían dónde iría Sebas.

* * *

Sebas logro llegar al lugar viendo como salían un grupo de 3 personas, supo que ya había gente esperando antes que dieran la hora, justamente la reviso y eran las 3:07, también volteo a ver la señal que cambiaba de dos cupos a solo uno.

- _Llegue a tiempo, solo falta entrar y ya_ \- mentalmente Sebas dijo mientras entraba al edificio. Entonces volteo y vio a un grupo de otros 3 chicos que lo miraban fijamente y el igual a ellos, entonces supo que igual venían a inscribirse y ya con solo un cupo, sabía que tenía que luchar por ello. Entonces vio como los 3 salían disparados corriendo – _oh no, no lo harán_ \- igual Sebas salió disparado. Prácticamente había comenzado una carrera por bien quien se inscribía primero, si bien Sebastián tenía una ventaja de ser veloz, no le serviría al momento de saber dónde estaba el lugar de las reinscripciones.

 **-¡Divídanse y encuentren el lugar!-** Logro Sebas escuchar decir a uno de ellos.

El lugar... era… ¿raro? Prácticamente no encontraba una persona que le pudiera ayudar, los pasillos eran largos y sentía que al doblar iba a chocar con una pared, no encontraba el lugar pero si logro encontrar a alguien.

 **-¡TU!-** Uno de los 3 chicos era con quien se había topado **–aquí termina tu camino pequeño saltamontes-**

Sebas solo miro con cara de extraño, un tipo con una voz curiosa, como alguien intentando sonar grave **-¿eh?-** Le respondió Sebas.

 **-Veo que ya te das cuento lo que soy-**

Prácticamente era un tipo con una gorra y llevaba una sudadera, pero lo que no comprendía era su voz tan rara **– ¿Disculpa tienes un problema con tus cuerdas vocales, o intentas hablar en cetáceo?-**

 **-¿Eso fue una ofensa?-**

 **-¡No, claro que no! Es que hablas de una forma muy curiosa-**

En eso el tipo lo miro con cara extraña **–cuidado con lo-** se topa la boca cuando se enteró que hablo de forma diferente, en un tonoooo ¿chillón, agudo?

 **-Hablaste de diferente manera, de forma más aguda como el de una chica-** dijo Sebas curioso.

 **-…..-** El chico tenía la cara roja y con una mirada amenazante a Sebas.

 **-¡Vamos! no pongas esa cara amigo-** el tipo solo se quedó observándolo.

 **-Te digo que ya tengo 18 años de edad, ¡así que ten más cuidado con lo que dices idiota!-**

 **-No me digaaas… pues adivina, yo igual tengo 18 y no tengo voz de ardilla-** Le respondió ganándose una mirada impactada del tipo **–bueno me tengo que ir amigo, así que adiós-** Sebas se preparaba para seguir su camino – _Je este tipo es curioso, de seguro a Samantha le habría parecido tierno…..aunque creo que me pase, veo que no tolero lo que dije, mejor me disculpo-_

Sebas se voltio para verlo **-amigo si te ofendió discu-** en eso solo sintió como algo lo derribo, cuando puedo ver mejor vio que era el mismo tipo.

 **-¡NO DEBISTES DECIR NADA!-** Solo el tipo continuo intentando golpear la cara, su voz cambio más aguda. Sebas lograba cubrirse su cara con sus brazos que estaban en modo defensivo.

 **-¡Carajo cálmate! me disculpo ¿sí?-**

 **-¡NO!-**

Sebas busco de la forma de zafarse pero por los golpes que daba la persona no lograba encontrar una forma, sabía que los tipos llegarían antes que él y no lograría la inscripción, provocando que se desesperara un poco. Entonces se le ocurrió algo pero tendría que evitar hacerle daño al otro chico.

 **-¿Eh, que haces?-** El chico pregunto, solo para ver como Sebas logro levantarlo, aunque le costaba trabajo **–amigo acepto tus disculpas ¿vale?-** El tipo estaba sentado en sus hombros de Sebas, mientras lo agarraba detrás de su espalda (Autor: para una idea es como el bombazo de las lucha) **-¡tonto Bájame!-** dijo apresurado, entonces sintió algo raro en su muslo sabiendo que era la mano de Sebas **-… ¡IDIOTA NO AGARRES AHÍ!-** y procedió a golpear a Sebas en la cabeza mientras este le decía miles de maldiciones con una cara rojo furioso.

Sebas solo sentía como perdía el equilibrio – _Carajo que rayos con este tipo, para la próxima traeré mis dardos tranquili-_ **¡ouch, ese si dolió!-** fue interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando fue golpeado, mientras se movía para adelante y atrás, en eso mientras se movió para atrás choco con una puerta, para mala suerte de los 2 estaba abierta y está conducía a unas escaleras que dirigían como a un sótano.

El tipo dejo de golpear a Sebas para ver como ese se iba para atrás hacia las escaleras cerrando los ojos **-¿Por qué a mí? -** fue lo único que pudo decir.

 **-Sujeta que va a do...-** Sebas no logro terminar de decir ya que los 2 comenzaron a rodar por las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras abajo en las escaleras.

 **-¿Vistes rastro alguno del individuo?-**

 **-No parece que logro distraerlo-**

Si eran los otros 2 chicos restantes, el otro sirvió de carnada para que Sebas perdiera tiempo y pudieran llegar sin problemas al lugar. Estaban enfrente de una puerta que parecía ser el lugar de las inscripciones.

 **-¿Cuánto seguirá con esa farsa? Me pregunto-**

 **-"Déjalo" solo tiene miedo de no ser aceptada por los demás-**

 **-Pero ni siquiera va ser la única en el torneo-**

 **-Simplemente es difícil de enteder...** *PAM* **¿escuchaste eso?-**

 **-Si pero ¿de dónde?-** Entonces los voltearon a las escaleras solo para ver como 2 individuos vinieron rodando hacia abajo para luego chocar con ellos provocando que se abriera la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos. Los 4 tipos estaban en el suelo recuperándose del golpe.

 **-Eso si dolió y bien bonito-** Entonces Sebas voltio para ver si estaba bien el otro individuo, vio para su sorpresa que igual estaban los otros 2 chicos, entonces volteo a ver al tipo y vio que su gorro estaba en el suelo apreciándolo mejor **– ¡Espera!-** pudo notar que no era el mismo que había visto. Pudo apreciar el largo cabello color rojo y al igual que vio mejor la cara **-¿Todo el tiempo eras un chica?... Eso lo explica todo-**

 **-¿Eh?-** La ahora chica vio cómo su gorro estaba en el suelo. Al final si la terminaron por descubrir **–Maldición la gorra, debí cortarme el cabello y…. ¡tú! ¿Por qué me estas observando?-** acuso a Sebas que no le quitaba la mirada de encimas **-¿Te gusto o qué?-**

 **-¡No! Tranquila, para serte honesto eres la primera chica pelirroja que veo-** Ganándose una mirada extraña de la tipa.

 **-¿Qué rayos con este tipo?-**

 **-Uy Jessy ya encontraste tu media naranja-** Uno de los chicos había hablado.

 **-¿Puedes burlarte luego idiota? Lo que importa es la inscripción ahora-**

 **-Tiene razón-** Dijo el otro acercándose a Jessy **–amigo podemos hacer esto por las buenas, vete y no pasara nada, quédate y desearas no haber oído nunca del torneo-**

Sebas lo pensó bien podía irse tranquilo sin problemas, pero por su culpa él y sus amigos no participarían en el torneo, por lo que decidió hacer lo que por lo menos podía **–hasta crees que voy a renunciar, déjense venir amigos** _ya valí chorizo_ **-** Sebas se puso posición defensiva.

 **-Bien te lo advertimos-**

- **Ahora si terminara con lo que empezamos arriba-** la pelirroja formo una sonrisa lista para la masacre.

Sebas solo esperaba que no fuera dolorosa la golpiza que le proponían _–ayúdame Simmons-_ solo pudo pensar.

 **-¡Tranquilos!-** Todos voltearon a la entrada de la sala, Sebas suspiro aliviado al ver que eran Darío y Axel

 **-Qué bueno que llegaron chicos-**

 **-Hola Sebas por lo que veo que tienes problemas con los que tratar-** Darío observo a los 3 tipos – **Chicos y amiga podemos hablar civilizadamente sin necesidad de recurrir a violencia** -

 **-Darío será mejor tener cuidado con estos tipos, no tengo confianza en ellos-** preocupación se escuchaba en la voz de Axel.

 **-Tranquilo se lo que hago-**

Uno de los chicos se acercó a Darío y cuando lo tuvo cara a cara los demás sentían un ambiente de mucha tensión **–Bien solo por presentación mi nombre es William ¿Qué quieres negociar?-** Le pregunto a Darío

 **-Mucho gusto soy Darío y acerca del negocio-** Para ser honesto no sabía que decir, solo intervino para que no le dieran una golpiza a Sebas **–Bueno pueeesss…-**

 **-Si no vas a decir nada, entonces seguiremos con-**

 **-¡Espera! ¿Qué tal dinero?-**

 **-Dudo que tengas algo con que sorprendernos, además es el premio del torneo-**

 **-Si es el premio, pero ¿están seguro que saldrán ganadores?-**

 **-No nos vas a convencer con dinero, incluso el otro premio es un viaje en crucero todo pagado para los integrantes y dudo que tengas lo suficiente para pagar eso-**

 **-¿Había crucero?-** Axel pregunto.

 **-¿No lo sabían?-** Jessy les pregunto a lo que los 3 negaron **–Pff tontos-**

 **-Pero si no estaba en el cartel-** Axel le reclamo.

 **-¿Acaso saben que tiene una página el torneo?-**

 **-¿Qué coño? ¿Cuándo estaba la página?-** Sebas le respondió.

 **-jajajaja van a concursar y ni siquiera sabían del premio o de la página-**

 **-Bien creo que eso confirma quien debería ir-** William afirmo mirando al mismo tiempo a Darío.

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la participación del torneo?-** Le recrimino Sebas a William que voltio a verlo.

 **-Si no están informados simplemente no se nota el interés por el torneo ¿no?-** Sebastián estaba a punto de decirle algo hasta que…

 **-¡YO TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES INTERES!-** Axel se había lanzado a William y comenzó a atacar.

 **-¡DEJA A WILLIAM ESTUPIDO! -** El otro chico fue corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, pero Darío le bloqueo el camino, prácticamente la guerra había comenzado.

Jessy se quedó inmóvil viendo como sus dos compañeros se peleaban, estaba a punto de ayudarlos hasta que se acordó de algo, más bien alguien **–¡No te muevas!-**

Sebas que caminaba de puntillas voltio a ver a la pelirroja solo dándole una sonrisa **-¡Amiga!-**

 **-No somos amigos-**

 **-Vaya que sabes romper el corazón, solo te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad-**

 **-Mejor cállate ¿pensabas irte para inscribir a tu equipo mientras nosotros nos quedábamos peleando no?**

 **-Creo que la respuesta es obvia-**

 **-Bien ahora si podemos arreglar nuestro asunto que comenzó arriba-** La chica se estaba acercando con determinación para poder atacar.

Sebastián por obviedad no quería dañarla pero tenía que defenderse, por lo que pensaba como procuraría de evitar hacerle daño.

 **-Jejeje hoy hare puré-** Jessy lo dijo prácticamente cantando.

Sebas estaba retrocediendo para pensar una estrategia hasta que piso algo, volteo a ver **-¿Estas segura?-**

 **-¿Pensaste en algo? Bien ilumíname-**

Entonces Sebas rápidamente recogió un objeto, la chica se sorprendió al ver lo que había recogido **-¿Una magnum?-** Dijo extrañada.

Si era exactamente una réplica de una pistola magnum para ser más específicos el modela era del halo:ce.

 **-Es hermosa-** Sebas dijo mientras admiraba la réplica de la arma.

 **-Si es linda, pero ¿Cómo planeas luchar con eso?-** cuando la chica termino de hablar Sebas accidentalmente presiono el gatillo, lo que salió volando de la "arma" paso rosando su cara dejándola paralizada, cuando impacto el objeto llamo la atención de los otros cuatro que detuvieron su batalla, Darío se acercó y recogió el proyectil, al verla vio que era una pequeña bola de plástico.

 **-¿Un balin?-** Darío dijo mientras todos voltearon ver a Sebas.

 **-Mmmm balines-** Sebas vio a los otros con una sonrisa – **Bien no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos-** Sebas puso la pistola en su bolsa.

Si bien los balines parecían inofensivos a simple vista, cuando eran impulsados y llegaban a impactar con alguien, podía provocarles un gran daño.

 **-¿Cómo?-** Sebas escucho a la chica **–Estoy a punto de darte una paliza y guardas tu única ¡defensa!-**

 **-También soy justo amiga, la pelea para mi tiene que ser limpia-**

 **-Pues mejor-** De pronto vio como Sebas saco el arma y el disparo, voltio a ver que le había disparado, viendo que era su amigo el tipo que venía cargado hacia Sebas pero ese logro darle en el hombro provocando que se detenga **-¿¡NO QUE JUSTO!?-**

 **-¡El tipo venia como un toro contra mí!-**

Los 2 comenzaron a discutir mientras igual se unía el resto, hasta que...

 **-¡Pueden guardar silencio jóvenes!-** Los 6 voltearon a ver quién era y quedaron estupefactos, no podían creer lo que estaba a la vista de sus ojos tanto que dudaron si estaban en la realidad y no en un lugar ¿bizarro?

 **-¿Porque esa cara pequeños terrícolas?-**

No era más que un tipo de monitor igualito al del universo de halo, era más parecido al que todos conocían como 343 Guilty Spark, nadie dijo una palabra todos seguían observando esa cosa "ficticia".

 **-¿Mm? veo que encontraste mi réplica de la magnum-** El monitor dijo mientras le arrebataba el objeto a Sebas.

Sebas solo se le quedo mirando un poco enojado por el arrebatamiento del objeto, pero la curiosidad por el monitor fue mayor que se le olvido **-¿Eres real?-**

 **-Disculpa ¿acaso esa fue una pregunta?-**

 **-No eres un drone?-** William dijo ahora.

 **-Pues verán-**

 **-¿Eres 100% forerunner?-** Axel pregunto.

 **-Acerca de eso-**

 **-¿Acaso estoy drogada?-** Jessy dijo.

 **-¡MUCHACHA!-** El monitor le quería contestar pero vio como Darío se acercó y lo toco.

 **-¡Es real!-** dijo sorprendido Darío.

 **-Joven le pido que se mantenga ale-**

 **-Cuenta más de ti campanita-** Sebas le dijo.

Prácticamente el monitor no podía responder las preguntas ya que era siempre interrumpido por otro llegando a un punto en el que no pudo soportar más eso.

 **-¡Suficiente!-** El monitor que emanaba una luz azul cambio a rojo (algo así como la misión final de halo 3) haciendo que todos se callaran y miraran con un poco de temor a él.

- **Ahora escuchen solo vine a ver su problema de la inscripción al torneo-** El monitor regreso a su color azul habitual.

 **-Pero queremos saber de ti-** El chico le reclamo.

 **-Eso será luego joven Fritz-** el chico solo se le quedo viendo sorprendido, ya que desde que había llegado aquí nadie había mencionado su nombre y el monitor lo dijo como si lo conociera.

 **-Con que Fritz…un momento ¿acaso te sabes los nuestros?-** Darío dijo intrigado.

 **-Si pequeño Darío, me sé el nombre de ti y de tus 2 amigos Sebastián y Axel al igual que el otro grupo Jessica y William-**

 **-….Vale das miedo, pero volviendo al tema ¿tú eres el encargado de las inscripciones?-**

 **-Efectivamente se podría decir que soy el ayudante del quién está detrás de todo eso asunto del entretenimiento que ustedes llaman torneo-**

 **-¿Y a quien meteras?-**

 **-Bien verán….por favor absténganse de discutir-** El monitor reclamo viendo cual era la intención de algunos.

 **-Como le decía voy a meter a los 2 equipos a la competicion-**

Las reacciones de todos fueron de sorpresa, esperaban que la decisión sea mediante un desafío o algo parecido para determinar al equipo que entraría, hasta pensaban que igual seguirían las peleas.

 **-¿Pero cómo? Dice que solo hay espacio para un equipo-**

 **-Bien les explicare, ese anuncio tiene una mentirilla-** el monitor vio las caras confusas de los chicos **–Resulta que el torneo seria de menos participantes, ósea ustedes no les dejaría entrar en esos momentos, sin embargo al ver los datos de sus gamertags y sus estadísticas, decidimos ampliar la plaza a participante, de 8 equipos vamos aumentarles a 16 equipos, no podemos dejar a jugadores fuera que talvez nos den buen espectáculo, nuestro objetivo es crear un gran torneo entretenido para el disfrute de todos-**

 **-¿Pero cómo eso justifica que tengas mal programado el cartel del número de participantes? pedazo de chatarra-** Jessy enojada viendo que se podían ahorrar la pelea que tuvieron con los otros chicos.

 **-Disculpe señorita he estado ocupado con otros asuntos de más importancia que reprogramar el contador, pero para que se calme hare su pedido-** Todos se quedaron quietos esperando, pero vieron que no pasaba nada **–Listo-** Dando a entender que él ya había reprogramado el contador **–Ahora el contador de 1 participante paso a 3 participantes-**

 **-No…te…tomo…nada de tiempo-** La pelirroja dijo incrédula tratando de evitar lanzarse a el monitor y destruirlo ya que sabía que podía tener consecuencias a su equipo.

 **-Ahorra para completar solo denme sus documentos-** Tanto Sebas como William le paso el archivo de los participantes, luego de seguir otras ciertas instrucciones, el monitor les dijo que el sorteo del torneo seria dentro de 1 semana y el torneo iniciaría la siguiente les dijo los horarios y les dio folletos que serían prácticamente las reglas del torneo.

 **-Por favor no falten los días que les dije, de ser así su equipo quedara eliminado por default haciendo que al equipo que enfrenten avancen sin ensuciarse las manos, y para mí no es justo que alguien avance sin tener que esforzarse, dicho eso pueden retirarse tengan un buen día y nos vemos dentro de una semana-** El monitor solo desapareció a vista de los demás al mismo tiempo se cerró la puerta donde había ido el monitor.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada de los 6 durante el camino de regreso solo un silencio incomodo, al salir Sebas y sus amigo vieron como otros 2 grupos entraban al lugar, era de suponerse que eran los otros equipos, pero también vio a su otra amiga Samantha, le pareció raro pensó que el que vendría era David ya que era el más preocupado por la inscripción, Darío y Axel fueron donde estaba Sam Sebas se dirigía pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

 **-¿Aun quieres darme una golpiza no?-** Efectivamente era Jessy la que estaba con él.

 **-Mmmmm en realidad ya no tiene caso los 2 ya estamos en el torneo-**

 **-¿Ya estamos en buenos términos?-**

 **-Jejeje no tientes tu suerte, aun no me olvide de lo que me dijiste y me hiciste cuando estábamos adentro-**

 **-Perdón no sabía que eras una chica y además tenía que defenderme-**

La chica suspiro- **Vale-**

 **-No sonó como una disculpa-**

 **-…Aceptare tus disculpas con una condición-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Que no te eliminen y mucho menos te aplasten del torneo-**

Sebas se quedó asombrado, ¿acaso le estaba desenado suerte? - **Oye gracias por el apoyo-**

 **-Sip porque si alguien te eliminara y te aplastara seré yo-** Jessy solo le dio una sonrisa a Sebas que cambio su mirada a una ironica **–Bien te veo en el sorteo o en el torneo-** Le dio un golpe en el hombro a Sebas y se fue.

 **-Que chica tan curiosa-** Sebas dijo sobándose el hombro y se dirigió con el resto de sus amigos.

- **Y ya el sujeto nos dijo los horarios-** Darío le explicaba a Sam el asunto pero Sebas tenia duda si le creerían lo del monitor.

 **-No se lo dijimos-** Le aviso Axel.

 **-¿Por qué no le dijeron?-**

 **-¿Crees que será fácil explicarle que un monitor de un universo ficticio exista en la realidad, haciendo posible que de verdad existan súper armas que matarían a todo ser de la galaxia?-**

Sebas no le respondió después de lo que le paso en ese día quería ir a descansar.

 **-¿Ya tenemos fechas entonces?... ¡hola Sebas!-** Sam voltio a ver a su amigo.

 **-Qué onda Sam-**

 **-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada esos tipos verdad?-**

 **-Naaaa no pudieron seguir mi estilo-** Darío y Axel no pudieron evitar poner sus caras burlonas.

 **-Qué bueno, a todo eso ¿Cómo que casi no lográbamos entrar? Se supone que ayer irían para eso ¿no?-**

 **-¡Ey! es cierto no nos explicaste-** Axel le reclamo acercándose Darío.

 **-Pero a todo eso donde esta David, ¿no él tenía que venir?-** Sebas intento aludir el tema vergonzoso.

 **-No cambies el tema-** Sam de reojo le dijo.

 **-jejeje ¡amigos! ¡Hermanos del alma!-** Sebas decía con una sonrisa.

 **-Ya me conto David Sebastián ¿Qué tontería estaban a punto de hacer?-** Sam lo miro con cara desafiante.

 **-¡…Es que eran edición especial las galletas!-** Seria una larga tarde

* * *

Gracias por leer si pueden dejen un comentario, con gusto lo tomare en cuenta y también lo responderé el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos. ZMX despidiéndose.

Sinopsis Capitulo 2: ¡Listos hora de ir al sorteo!

El grupo de amigos se prepara para saber cual sera su destino en el torneo sabiendo que hoy es el sorteo, pero que pasara si el camino hacia ello se vuelve ¿turbio?.


	3. Capitulo 2: ¡Listos para ir al sorteo!

Autor:Vaya ni me esperaba que el capitulo fuera tan largo, creo a que se debe que anduve cambiando ciertas partes del capitulo. Tenia la idea principal pero se me ocurría una que mas me parecía apropiado y en una de esas llegaba a alargar demasiado el capitulo. Bien este capitulo como dije la otra vez pude traérselos mas rápido gracias a las vacaciones de semana santa por lo que el próximo si tardara algo, espero traérselo máximo a finales de mayo. Sin reviews esta vez así disfruten :)

Notas en las lineas de dialogo:

 **Negritas- Dialogo normal**

 _Cursiva- Pensamiento_

Halo es propiedad de 343 industries, Microsoft.

Solo los OC's son de mi propiedad..

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡Listos para ir al sorteo!

 **-¿Ves a alguien?-**

 **-…. No sigamos-** Sebas dijo a Axel (quien lleva una bandera) y continuaron su camino hacia su base para poder capturar la bandera. A lo lejos vieron a Paula con un sniper vigilando que no se acercaran enemigos a la base.

 **-Dejen de preocuparse y caminen hacia la base, no hay enemigo a los alrededores-** Paula les dijo a los 2 que solo asintieron y continuaron. Paula los vigilaba desde el francotirador asegurando sus espaldas, pero en eso atrás de ellos vio un destello blanco donde desafortunadamente no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y fue alcanzada por una bala a la cabeza.

 **-Jodido tiro que le acaban de hacer a Paula-** Darío dijo viendo como transcurrió todo.

 **-¡Corran! Vienen 3 tipos atrás de ustedes-** Paula les advirtió a Axel y Sebas.

Sebas y Axel voltearon atrás, efectivamente 2 tipos venían corriendo hacia ello mientras el otro estaba atrás con un sniper. Los 2 lograron activar el propulsor escondiéndose del sniper pero los otros 2 comenzaron a dispararles, parecía que Axel estaba finiquitado hasta que llego David disparando un cohetes llevándose a uno, el otro solo se cubrió.

 **-David hay sniper adelante cuidado, Axel sigue nos encargaremos de ellos-** Sebas dijo, a lo que Axel siguió su camino a la base. En eso el enemigo restante salió a lo que David apunto pero la adrenalina lo gano que se le olvido el sniper donde ese le dio en una de las piernas bajando sus escudos y solo el enemigo lo remato en la cabeza, viendo eso Sebas fue rápido a recoger el lanzacohetes pero **–Carajo sin munición-** por consecuencia el enemigo aprovechando eso matando a Sebas y fue corriendo disparando a Axel. La suerte le volvió a sonreír cuando un spartan cayó con un golpe a suelo contra el enemigo, seguido vio como el sniper que los apuntaba fue abatido por Paula.

 **-Uff nada como devolvérselo-** Paula dijo

 **-Gracias chicas-** Axel refiriéndose a las 2.

El otro spartan como es de suponerse era Samantha **–De nad... ¡Ghost!-** Sam logro quitarse ante la aceleración del vehículo, para Axel no tuvo la misma suerte terminando atropellado. Sam logro ver una pistola de plasma agarrándolo y con una sobrecarga le dio a la ghost quien se detuvo para ser rematado por Paula con el sniper.

 **-Agarra la bandera-** Paula le dijo a Sam quien fue corriendo por la bandera, Paula voltio y vio a otros 4 tipos venir además de un warthog, estaba a punto de disparar y vio su carga en cero no tuvo más opción que bajar y cubrir a su amiga, afortunadamente para ella vio como Sebas, David, Axel y el otro compañero del equipo, salían para defender a Sam así que decidió disparar desde su posición para apoyar. Sam quien ya con la bandera estaba en la entrada, el warthog en desesperación fue arremeter contra ella sin importar llevarse a uno de su equipo que estaba batallando con David, ese logro quitarse y parecía que atropellaría a Sam pero esa con el impulso logro adelantarse al warthog salvándose, el vehículo se estrelló en la entrada y los tripulantes se estaban bajando para perseguirla, hasta que fueron aniquilados con una carga verde de plasma.

 **-3x1-** Darío dijo montado en una banshee.

 **-Gracias ya la sentía cerca-** Sam solo fue al punto de la bandera capturándola donde estaba el otro miembro del equipo defendiendo la bandera con escopeta _–Je camperito-_ Sam poniendo el marcador 2-1 a favor de su equipo, el cronometro decía que solo faltaba un minuto para acabar la partida, no les costó aguantar el resultado solo vino un ataque más del equipo enemigo pero supieron neutralizarlo, entonces el juego acabo señalando la victoria de los 6 amigos y sus 2 compañeros, habían dado la vuelta al marcador luego de ir perdiendo 0-1 con puntuaciones de Axel y Samantha.

 **-Bien echo amigos-** Sebas felicitando a sus amigos que hablaban desde un grupo chat de Xbox (Xbox party para los compas)

 **-¡Ya estoy lista para volar cabezas en el torneo!-** Paula emocionada declarándose que sería la francotiradora del torneo.

 **-Bueno los vehículos me los dejan a mí** \- Darío seria el conductor.

 **-David ¿puedes decir los resultados?-** Sebas le pregunto.

 **-Bien repasando, de las 10 partidas jugadas obtuvimos 5 victorias, 2 empates y 3 derrotas, en donde tuvimos un dominio en 4 partidas, nos dominaron en 4 y estuvimos iguales en 2, según las estadísticas que recolecte-**

 **-¿No creen que se están tomando demasiado en serio el torneo?-** Axel les cuestiono.

 **-Un torneo siempre debe tomarse enserio, además recuerda el ¡crucero!-** Darío le contesto.

 **-Bueno el caso veo que nuestro equipo es impredecible, no sabemos al 100 si estamos preparados, porque en algunas partidas nos sentíamos listos y perdimos, en otra ni sabemos cómo sacamos el resultado-** David comento.

 **-Nos queda una semana para entrenar, ¿mañana es el sorteo verdad?-** Sam pregunto.

 **-Sip, mañana vemos cual será nuestro camino a la corona-** Sebas respondió pensando el glorioso momento si se llega a proclamar campeón **–Así que por favor presentables, guapos y bellas para mañana, hay que dejar una impresión a los demás competidores-**

 **-Me imagino que te gustaría que te toque contra el equipo de la pelirroja ¿no?-** Darío pregunto incomodando a Sebas.

 **-Esos son mis asuntos y el problema quedo atrás-**

 **-Y ¿Cómo es la chica? si tiene bue-**

 **-Ejem-** Sam dijo para interrumpir lo que estaba a punto de decir David.

 **-Tranquilo calenturiento-** Paula le contesto

 **-David hay mujeres en el grupo-** Axel dijo a su amigo.

 **-je lo siento-** David avergonzado perdono.

 **-Pero regresando al tema ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Sebas ya tiene novia? ¡Samy! ya te lo están robando-** Paula dijo burlonamente.

 **-Paula-** Sebas y Sam contestaron al mismo tiempo fastidiados.

 **-Ya no se hagan-** Paula les dijo.

 **-¿Y tú para cuando con David?-** Sebas se defendió.

 **-¡Hey! N-no es c-cierto eso-** Paula se puso avergonzada.

 **-No creas que no te he visto-**

David hablo para evitar que eso se volviera más incómodo **-Mejor Olvidemos por momento eso chicos. Regresando a lo del torneo, recuerden para ser campeón hay que enfrentarnos a quien nos toque-** David les dijo motivacionalmente **–Así que continuemos jugando-**

 **-A es cierto se me olvido poner buscar partida-** Darío puso iniciar búsqueda.

Todos estaban listos para la siguiente partida pero no contaron con algo.

 **-Sebas bro dice papa que ya apagues son las 3:00 am-** El hermano de Sebas paso a avisarle. Solo Sebas se quedó mirando y no tuvo más que hacer caso.

 **-¿Ya te regañaron?-** David le cuestiono.

 **-No solo ya saben, nuestros padres-**

 **-Ya es tarde y se tienen que dormir-**

 **-Igual me tengo que ir chicos mi madre ya me dijo-** Esta vez fue Sam la afectada.

 **-Vale ¿los demás se van a quedar?-** David les pregunto recibiendo aprobación de los demás.

 **-Entonces los veo mañana, recuerde el sorteo es a las 1:00 pm-** Sebas y los demás chicos se despidieron. Ya cansado se estaba preparando para dormir hasta que recibió un mensaje de Sam.

Sam: No crees que vendrán dormidos mañana?

Sebas: Déjalos cualquier cosa con que uno este despierto vasta, además solo es el sorteo.

Sam: Esta bien solo te quiera preguntar eso.

Sebas: Creo que te preocupas mucho.

Sam: Lo siento por eso n_n

Sebas: Vale te veo mañana entonces, recuerda que ya les envía la ubicación al grupo.

Sam: Si entonces descansa :)

Sebas: Igualmente :D

Sebas dejo el celular a lado de su cama, programado para despertarlo en unas 6 horas. Dejándose llevar por su cuerpo Sebas cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir solo pensando en lo que deparara mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sebas se encontraba caminando por las calles, estaba yendo al punto de reunión que quedo con los 6 tipos. La caminata duro 20 minutos hasta que vio a su amigo David sentado.

 **-¡David!-** Sebas le grito, fue hacia el pero cuando llego vio como tenía unas gran orejeras, al igual que los ojos estaban un poco rojos **–Rayos ¿pues a qué hora se durmieron?-** Esperando una respuesta por su amigo vio que no llego, David tenía la mirada perdida en Sebas y parecía que se estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió como le arrojaban agua en la cabeza.

 **-¡YA ESTOY DESPIERTO!-** David dijo con un sobresalto **–Coño Sebas no era necesario eso-**

 **-Pues es lo más cercano que encontré-** Sebas lanzo la cubeta a lo que parecía un pozo.

 **-Bien respondiendo tu pregunta terminamos como a las 5:30-**

 **-¿Y cómo les fue?-**

 **-Pues después que se fueron ganamos 3 partidas seguidas, pero las últimas 2 si nos dieron una violación nivel legendario-**

 **-Solo espera que ninguno de esos 2 haya sido uno de los equipos del torneo-**

 **-Si sería un problema, pero tranquilo aún tenemos tiempo para pulir nuestras habilidades-**

 **-O empeorarlas-**

 **-Gracias por las buenas vibras-**

Sebas sintió su celular vibrar y vio que eran mensajes de su grupo a lo que procedió a verlos **–David-**

 **-Si ya lose igual tengo celular-**

 **-Vayamos al lugar antes que se nos haga tarde-** Prácticamente los otros 4 se habían atrasado por lo que no les daría tiempo de llegar al punto de reunión, entonces decidieron ir directamente al lugar del sorteo.

 **-De casualidad ¿cómo es el lugar por dentro?-** David pregunto mientras caminaban al lugar.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-El lugar de las inscripciones, en donde va a ser el sorteo-**

 **-Ah…. Es un lugar bonito, aunque se ve muy abandonado, también lleno de sorpresas-** Sebas recordó al monitor.

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?**

 **-Si te digo no será una sorpresa-**

 **-Como digas… ¿Qué me dices de la chica que conociste?-**

 **-No David, no tienes oportunidad con ella y más que se entere que eres mi amigo-**

 **-¿Te odia?-**

 **-No estoy seguro, pero veo que tampoco le agrado-**

 **-Solo preséntamela y veremos qué pasa-**

 **-Le vas a romper el corazón de Paula-**

 **-¡TE ESCUCHE!-** El grito sorprendió a los 2 que voltearon para ver que estaba Paula mirando con los brazos cruzados a Sebas.

 **-Ammmm hola-** Sebas le dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

 **-Luego no llores cuando te quito tu perfecto en las partidas de asesino-**

 **-Sabes que ya la conseguí-**

 **-Eso no borra que te la quitara 3 veces-**

 **-Pero tú ni la has conseguido-**

 **-…. Ganaste esta vez-**

 **-Ahuevo-** Sebas alzo las manos triunfalmente.

 **-No se olviden del sorteo-** David les dijo.

 **-Ah cierto, por cierto Paula ¿nos vienes siguiendo?-**

 **-Nop apenas me los encontré-**

Los 3 amigos continuaron hablando hasta que pudieron llegar al lugar donde Sebas inscribió el equipo, no había nada nuevo además del cartel de participantes que se cambió a uno que decía: **¡SORTEO AQUÍ!** Y también el resto de los demás amigos, haciendo que los 6 ya estén reunidos.

 **-Sebas ¿te trae recuerdos no?-** Darío le saludo.

 **-Je si, se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando entremos-** Sebas les dijo a sus 3 amigos que no habían entrado hace 1 semana con los incidentes de las inscripciones.

 **-Veamos que les sorprendió, espero no me decepcionen-** Paula les dijo.

 **-No creo, pero se me hace raro que no haya más gente parece que somos el único equipo que vino-** Axel dijo extrañado.

 **-Falta que ganemos el torneo por default-** Darío dijo en broma.

 **-Chicos creo que no hay nadie porque los demás están… ¿adentro? Digo, es lo más posible-** Sam respondió con cierta manera lógica, haciendo que Axel se sintiera un poco ¿tonto?

 **-Entonces entremos, iré adelante conozco un poco ese lugar-** Sebas dijo.

 **-Solo no nos vayas a perder por tu culpa-** David dijo en tono de broma ganándose una mirada de Sebas.

 **-Tranquilo cualquier cosa Darío y Axel igual conocen el lugar-**

 **-En realidad solo seguimos el rastro donde parecía que paso un tornado-** Axel dijo refiriéndose donde Sebas paso corriendo para llegar al lugar de las inscripciones.

 **-No ayudan-** Sebas les dijo.

Entonces los 6 entraron al edificio, afortunadamente para Sebas y sus amigos había carteles con flechas que señalaban el camino donde sería el sorteo, solo seguían el rastro que para Sebas, Darío y Axel se la hacían conocido, prácticamente los estaba llevando al lugar donde tuvieron su encuentro con el otro grupo y el monitor, los otros 3 estaban esperando algo que les sorprendiera de verdad, ya que la única sorpresa era que no habían trabajadores a pesar de estar en buenas condiciones el interior del edificio además de los pasillos estrechos. Entonces como Sebas lo supuso, llegaron al lugar donde paso los suceso de hace una semana pero no encontraron a nadie, ni siquiera estaba el monitor.

 **-Emmm ¿no se habrán equivocado de camino?-** David pregunto.

 **-Pero si el cartel que conducía las escaleras señalaba aquí-** Sebas contesto.

 **-Iré rápido a revisar a ver si no se confundió Sebas-** Paula fue a la puerta, pero esta al intentar abrirla se congelo **–La puerta… no se abre-**

 **-¿Qué? déjame ver-** David fue a comprobar y efectivamente la puerta estaba cerrada **–Cielos-**

 **-Tengo un mal presentimiento de aquí-** Sam dijo ya un poco asustada, la chica se había acercado más a Sebas pero buscaba no perder la compostura.

 **-Bien mantengan la calma en cualquier momento vendrá alguien si no es el organizador debe venir otro equipo-** Sebas les dijo y al parecer sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

 **-Bienvenidos jóvenes terrícolas-** Sebas, Axel y Darío reconocieron la voz del monitor, pero ese no se encontraba en algún lado.

 **-¿Monitor?-** Sebas pregunto.

 **-Efectivamente pero no estoy ante ustedes físicamente-**

 **-¿Dónde están los demás participantes?-** Darío pregunto ahora.

 **-Ellos ya están "buscando" el lugar del sorteo-** Esa palabra no se le hizo cómoda a los amigos.

 **-¿Buscando? ¿Qué carajos te refieres?-** Paula un poco alterada dijo.

 **-Le suplico que mantenga la calma o me veré forzado a tomar medidas drásticas-** El monitor le respondió.

 **-Paula tranquila-** David toco su hombro tratando que no perdiera el control.

 **-¿No es este el lugar?-** Darío pregunto otra vez.

 **-No, más bien es donde inicia-**

 **-¿Inicia, pero no veo más camino?-** Sam nerviosa dijo.

 **-No entiendo-** Axel le dijo confuso.

 **-Entenderán, pero ahora deberán dormir un poco-** Entonces ya todos estaban sobresaltados y con caras como si enfrenten tuvieran una horda de floods dirigiéndose a ellos.

 **-¿Dormir?-** Sebas dijo nervioso por lo que vendría a continuación.

En ese momento en la sala fue liberado un gas que al ser inhalado por los jóvenes, comenzaron a toser. Paula y Axel cayeron al instante, seguido de David, Sam y Darío. Sebas buscaba una forma de escapar pero no había nada, unos momento más le gano el gas y cayo desmayado, solo vio cómo su mundo se puso de color negro.

 **-Bienvenidos al mundo donde lucharan por ser perfectos-** El monitor se despidió.

* * *

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Sebas abrió los ojos y lo que vio se le hizo confuso, estaba en un bosque prácticamente ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Acaso olvidaron su cuerpo? ¿Qué les paso a sus amigos? Sus amigos, entonces la cara de Sebas paso de ser confundida a preocupada.

 **-¡DAVID!-** Sebas grito con todas sus fuerzas pero no noto nada.

 **-¡SAM!-** Nada.

 **-¡DARIO!-** ….

 **-¡PAULA!-** Parece perder la esperanza.

 **-¡AXEL!-** Pero nadie vino.

Sebas siguió gritando sus nombres por unos 10 minutos, donde igual camino a ver si encontraba una pista de ellos, pero solo encontró más bosque. Estuvo así caminando sin rumbo por más de 1 hora seguida, no sabía ni para donde se dirigía y más que tenía que tener cuidado por si se encontrara un animal salvaje, pero ni eso. Sebas sintió que no había nadie o nada en ese lugar a lo que se sentó y comenzó a divagar en su mente mientras enfrentaba a uno de sus peores enemigos "la soledad", Sebas no noto cuando había derramado una lágrimas, estaba destinado acaso a pasar el resto de su vida en ese bosque que no se ve tener fin, o que la salida más cercana este a cientos de kilómetros y lo peor: sin nadie que estuviera a lado de él.

 **-¿Qué hare?-** Sebas solo se preguntaba, la opción más viable para él era no perder las esperanzas y seguir buscando a ver si encontraba algo que lo pudiera ayudar, la otra era quedarse simplemente allí haciendo que la naturaleza tenga en sus manos su destino.

Entonces Sebas escucho una rama, voltio para ver de qué se trataba el sonido viendo que había dos arbustos cubriendo lo que provocaba el sonido. Sebas fue a revisar pero ante recogió una piedra, se adentró a los arbustos y cuando los abrió se quedó congelado a lo que tenía enfrente, era nada más que menos un elite exacto de los juegos de halo, pensó que el monitor ya era loco pero eso… sin palabras.

Sebas no supo que hacer en ese momento, pero en eso Sebas piso otra rama provocando que el elite volteara al lugar donde estaba Sebas, haciendo que el elite y Sebas se miraban frente a frente.

 **-Hola-** Fue lo único que pudo decir Sebas.

En eso el elite rugió, sacando una espada de energía con dirección a Sebas quien solo miro congelado la acción, pero por lo que parecía ser un instinto Sebas logro esquivar la espada dando un giro en el suelo pasando al lado del alienígena _-¿Qué rayos acabo de hacer?-_ En eso vio como el elite saco lo que parecía un rifle de plasma comenzando a disparar. Con un buen tiempo de reacción el chico logro cubrirse, vio como elite comenzó a seguirle así que Sebas se puso a correr, el elite disparando al joven mientras ese lograba esquivar, en eso una de los proyectiles de plasma paso cerca de Sebas rosando parte de la piel haciendo que se detenga por el dolor que provocaba el plasma, voltio viendo como el elite volvió a cargar con su espada contra el haciendo que su única opción sea escalar un árbol cercano, logro escalarlo evitando al elite pensando que estaba seguro arriba, en eso el elite saco el rifle de plasma pero ese se quedó sin energía, por lo que el elite procedió con su espada a cortar el tronco del árbol haciendo que cayera para mala suerte de Sebas en un barranco cayendo colina abajo. Sebas ya con algo de sangrado en la cabeza intento levantarse pero se sentía ya débil por los golpes, vio como el elite se acercaba poco a poco y cuando el elite lo tenía enfrente ese alzo la espada listo para darle fin al pobre chico.

 **-Adiós hereje-** El elite le dijo, Sebas sin nada de fuerzas espero su destino.

El elite que estaba punto de dejar caer su espada fue detenido al ser atravesado por otra espada, el elite se derrumbó ante Sebas dejando a la vista a su salvador, aunque no vio bien debido a que traía un casco que parecía ser ODST.

 **-Gracias-** Sebas le dijo antes de caer otra vez inconsciente, el tipo simplemente fue a ayudarlo.

* * *

Sebas volvió a despertarse confundido, vio que estaba en movimiento sobre un auto o más bien sobre un "warthog" _-¿En qué loco mundo estoy?-_ se puso la mano en la cabeza sintiendo un vendaje.

 **-Veo que ya despertaste-** Sebas volteo, sabía que era la voz de quien lo salvo.

 **-¿De casualidad cuanto tiempo dormí?-**

 **-Como unos 30 minutos-** Sebas se sorprendió un poco.

 **-Gracias por la ayuda de hace rato-** Sebas le agradeció, también vio que no tenía el casco ODST puesto viendo mejor a la persona que era de tez blanca con pelo rubio **. –Sebas un gusto-** Se presentó.

 **-Jeremy-** respondió el nuevo **–Por cierto creo que necesitaras uno de esos-** Jeremy señalo en frente del asiento de Sebas donde vio un rifle de batalla y un subfusil.

 **-Gracias de nuevo, pero de casualidad ¿sabes dónde estamos?-**

 **-Yo tampoco se amigó, solo me acuerdo que fui a un supuesto sorteo de un torneo de halo con unos amigos y ahora estoy atrapado en un mundo basado en el juego, que loco-**

 **-Aguarda dijiste ¿torneo?-**

 **-¿No me digas que estas en las mismas condiciones?-** Sebas puso una cara de indiferencia mientras señalaba su cabeza herida **–Bueno el caso es que llegamos de la misma forma, encerrados, un voz parlante y un gas especial ¿no?-**

 **-Exacto, me imagino que igual ¿despertaste en medio de este bosque?-** Sebas solo tuvo una señal de aprobación del rubio – **Pero ¿cómo conseguiste todo ese armamento?-**

 **-Mientras escapaba de un grupo de grunts, logre encontrar como un mini campamento donde estaban tiradas armas y el vehículo-**

 **-El tiempo que he estado aquí no encontré ninguno y ¿el casco ODST?-**

 **-A justamente el casco lo encontré atorado en un árbol, parece tener una especie de mapa del bosque donde señala la ubicación de otros jugadores con eso logre encontrarte-**

 **-Un mapa como el de Nueva Mombasa de halo 3: ODST-**

 **-Perdón nunca jugué ese juego-**

 **-Es lo de menos ahora, me imagino que nuestros amigos que nos acompañaban están en algún lugar de este bosque-**

 **-Es lo más probable, eres al primero que encuentro-** Jeremy se detuvo poniéndose el casco, cambio al mapa y vio que tenían cerca 2 puntos que señalaban jugadores, pero igual puntos rojos que eran enemigos **–Hay 2 jugadores más cerca de aquí adelante pero igual hay muchos enemigos, será mejor que prepares las armas-**

Sebas y Jeremy checaron sus 2 armas que tenían. Sebas vio que las armas del rubio eran un rifle se asaltó y un DMR. Entonces Jeremy siguió el conducioendo.

 **-¿De dónde eres?-** Jeremy pregunto.

 **-País ¿no?-**

 **-Es obvio ¿no crees?-** Sebas aunque no lo veía supuso que Jeremy tenía una cara sarcástica.

 **-Jejeje perdón soy de México ¿y tú? Tu nombre me suena a Estados Unidos-**

 **-Acertaste, solo no vayas a creer mal de mí por los infelices que insultan a los de tu país-**

 **-No tranquilo no me gusta juzgar a todos por un grupo, además igual tengo una amiga que es tu compatriota-**

 **-¿Compatriota?-**

 **-Me refiero que es de tu mismo país-**

 **-A ya, luego me sigues contando, será mejor aquí bajarnos para no llamar la atención-**

Jeremy con el casco puesto se detuvo y bajo con Sebas junto las armas que tenían, los 2 procedieron en a caminar en silencio, siguieron así hasta llegar al punto que marcaba el casco. Entonces los 2 observaron que prácticamente estaban en un campamento covenant, los 2 siguieron observando de cerca hasta que encontraron a los 2 jugadores, o más bien jugadoras ya que Sebas logro reconocerlas, una era su amiga Samantha y la otra la pelirroja que conoció hace una semana atrás.

 **-Las conozco-** Sebas en voz baja comento.

 **-¿Las conoces?-**

 **-Si la castaña se llama Samantha, es la que comente que era de tu mismo país-**

 **-¿Y la otra?-**

 **-… Solo te digo que si el covenant no me mata ella lo hará-**

 **-Veo que se llevan bien-**

 **-Bastante-**

Dos elites ultra traían esposadas a las 2 chicas que tenían una mirada pálida mientras observaban a su alrededor habían más elites, grunts y jackals. En eso vieron a enfrente lo que parecía ser un elite de mayor rango hasta que se lo toparon frente a frente.

 **-Bien ¿que traen aquí?-** El elite líder pregunto observando a las 2 humanas.

 **-Encontramos a esos 2 asquerosos humanos husmeando en nuestro campamento, intentaron huir pero logramos captúralas cuando intentaban escalar una colina-**

El elite mayor se acercó hasta tener cara a cara a Sam que solo por el miedo se quedó paralizada, luego paso a la otra chica Jessy, decidió pasar una mano por su cara, a lo que la pelirroja se apartó de el bruscamente.

 **-No p-pongas t-tus asquerosas man-nos en mi-** Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

 **-Yo que tu no haría enojar a esa cosa-** Sam le dijo.

El elite líder solo voltio para hacer apuntes en un tablero holográfico.

 **-Bestia incivilizada-** Uno de los 2 elite recalco haciendo que Jessy respondiera.

 **-Wow y me lo dice la mandíbula partida-** Sam solo miro preocupada a la chica, sabía que el asunto no terminaría bien.

El elite se acercó a ella **–Ten más cuidado con lo que dices humano-**

Jessy solo sonrió como si se le olvidara que estaba enfrente de un de un alíen que era más alto que ella **– ¿Cuidado? Más bien tu deberías tener cuidado de espantar a gente con tu cara de "champiñón"-**

El elite arremetió contra la chica agarrándola del cuello y estrellándola contra un árbol mientras sacaba su espada, prácticamente la estaba ahorcando contra el árbol mientras mantenía su espada cerca de la cara. Sam se quedó pasmada mientras oía la dificultosa respiración de la pelirroja.

 **-¡Detente!-** Todos voltearon para ver que su líder había mandado la orden.

 **-Pero señor-** El ultra protestaba.

 **-Déjalo, luego dejare que se diviertan con esas escorias, tenemos asuntos más importantes-**

El elite no tuvo más opción que seguir la orden soltando a la humana, cayendo bruscamente al piso poco a poco levantándose mientras buscaba desesperadamente oxigeno **–Tranquila y toma aire** \- Jessy voltio arriba para ver a Sam que la socorría.

 **-Tu llévate a los humanos a un lugar que no puedan salir si intentan algo extraño puedes atacar, ustedes 2 síganme-** El elite líder ordeno a un menor y a los 2 ultras.

El elite se acercó a las 2 humanas mientras ordenaba que se levantaran, Sam sabía que no tenía otra opción que obedecer ayudo a la otra chica a pararse. El elite las empujaba mientras las mandaba a un lugar que parecía donde ponían a los prisioneros.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor?-** Sam pregunto mientras caminaban.

 **-Casi muero ¿tú que crees?-** Jessy respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

 **-Nadie les dio el permiso de hablar-** El elite volvió a empujar a las 2. Entonces llegaron al lugar donde ponían a los prisioneros, las chicas vieron que las celdas eran nada más un campo de energía que sustituían a los barrotes que comúnmente conocían en las prisiones.

El elite desactivo uno de los campos para que las humanas entraran **–Aprovechen sus últimos momentos de vida aquí herejes, cuando llegue su hora serán el centro de diversión de todos los que estamos aquí-** Le quito las esposas a las 2.

Ninguna dijo nada solo entraron a la celda y se sentaron, el elite activo el campo luego se eso procedió a retirarse. Las 2 chicas no dijeron nada solo un silencio sepulcral, era más que obvio el miedo que presentaban sabían que esas cosas las torturarían hasta la muerte. Sam solo pensaba mucho en toda la gente que conocía: su familia que seguro seguían pensando que regresaría en unos minuto, las personas amables que conocía y esperaba algún día poderlos verlos de nuevo al igual que ellos a ella y también sus amigos que no sabría que paso con ellos, si seguían vivos al menos.

 **-Qué asco ¿no?-** Jessy dijo, Sam voltio a ver a su compañera de celda.

 **-Je ni que lo digas-** Sam devolvió el gesto burlonamente.

 **-Venimos a un torneo sobre un juego y vamos a morir en un mundo basado en ese juego-**

 **-No digas eso de "morir" me estremece aun-**

 **-Si igual a mi… pero tenemos poco tiempo para asimilarlo-**

La castaña no supo que responde más bien sentía poco a poco como sus ojos se humedecían, Jessy noto eso, admitía que no era buena para consolar a alguien por lo que solo le ocurrió tratar de evadir el tema.

 **-Sabes, estoy feliz de no ser la única mujer que entro al torneo-** Jessy dijo.

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Sabes como muchos chicos se alteran cuando descubren a una mujer jugando, se alteran demasiadas sus hormonas o hasta te insultan-**

 **-Pero no tienes por qué avergonzarte, tengo entendido que más mujeres van a jugar, entre ellas esta una de mis amigas-**

 **-Lo mismo me dijeron mis amigos, afortunadamente aprendí aceptar eso, aunque me daba tanta pena que intente parecer un chico cuando fui a inscribirme-**

 **-¿Enserio?-** Sam dijo divertidamente animándose un poco.

Jessy suspiro **-Si pero todo se fue a la borda cuando un idiota se interpuso y prácticamente fui descubierta, así que ya no le vi el caso seguir con eso-**

 **-¿Me imagino que ese chico jugara el torneo?-**

 **-Sí y cuando lo vea prometí aplastarlo-** Sam solo en respuesta dio una risita pero no supo que más decir, por lo que Jessy decidió hablar otro tema.

 **-¿Cuál es tu sueño?** _Mendigas preguntas irónicas que hago_ **-** Jessy pregunto.

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Tu meta en esa vida-**

 **-Siempre me gustaría llegar a ser doctora-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Sonara algo raro, pero siempre me gusto ayudar a la gente. Cuando veo a alguien derrumbado busco la forma de volver a alzarlo, y los doctores cuando salvan una vida no hay mayor felicidad que ver como todos vuelven alegrarse, saber que tú los ayudaste. Eso hacen los doctores ayudar a las personas para que tengan vida a lado de los que aman… oh bueno yo lo veo así. Aunque la que esta derrumbada ahora soy yo-** Sam simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa **-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-**

 **-Ah no lo he pensado bien-**

 **-¿Ni una pista?-**

 **-Nada, ni un rastro-**

 **-¿Qué es lo que te gusta ha-** En eso escucharon muchas explosiones **-¿Escuchaste eso?-**

 **-Si-** las 2 se levantaron para ver si oían mejor, hasta que fueron sorprendidas cuando la puerta de la entrada principal del lugar salió volando, haciendo que las 2 se acercaran más para saber que ocurría, nada más basta con la súper sonrisa de Sam para saber quién era.

 **-Carajo ¿no pudiste darle a la cabeza del elite? En cambio le distes a la batería de plasma-** Dijo un tipo con casco ODST.

 **-Bueno al menos nos ahorramos munición, las múltiples baterías acabaron con todos los de la sala-** Le respondió otro tipo.

 **-El problema es que ahora una horda de covenant escucharon todo eso y de seguro nos siguen-**

 **-¡SEBAS!-** Los 2 chicos voltearon donde escucharon la voz para ver a las 2 chicas, el del casco fue al panel de control de las celdas desactivándolas. Cayendo la barrera de energía Sam fue corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.

 **-Me alegra volver a verte-** Sebas igual correspondió al abrazo.

 **-Sip han pasado muchas cosas locas-**

 **-¿Sabes dónde están los otros?-**

 **-Lo siento me temo que no, solo queda esperar y ver si los encontramos-** Sam solo tuvo que aceptar y tener la esperanza que el resto de sus amigos estén bien.

Entonces Sam voltio a verlo hasta que noto los vendajes en su cabeza **-¿¡Que te paso!?-**

 **-Larga historia, pero justamente quien me acompaña es quien me salvo, él es Jeremy-** Sebas señalo al chico que se quitó el casco.

 **-Saludos amiga-** Jeremy se presentó.

 **-Un gusto soy Samantha amiga de Sebas-**

Entonces Sebas voltio para ver a la otra chica sabía que le esperaba.

 **-Creo que te recuerdo-** La pelirroja comento al ver a Sebas.

 **-Hola de nuevo… ¿ardilla?-** Sebas solo se apresura a recordarle.

 **-¡TU!-** Jessy termino por recordar.

 **-¿Se conocen?-** Sam estaba confundida. Jeremy solo veía el espectáculo que se armaba.

 **-¡Es el chico que te comente!.. Un momento ¿¡Son amigos!?-**

 **-Mejores amigos-** Dijo Sebas mientras acercaba a Sam poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros. Mientras Sam se limitaba a sonreír.

 **-… Ahh dios-** Jessy solo se reasigno **–Pero no creas que por ser amigo de ella te salvas de mí-**

 **-Si jess yo igual te quiero-** Sebas solo respondió.

 **-Bien si ya terminaron su amorosa reconciliación ¿podemos irnos?-** Jeremy les dijo a los 3.

 **-Ah sí chicas hay armas en la esquina de la sala será mejor que las recojan, vendrán más refuerzos seguro-** Sebas les dijo, Sam fue a buscar armas pero Sebas sintió que le arrebataban su rifle de batalla **-¡Oye!-** Viendo que la pelirroja era la responsable.

 **-Lo siento no recibo ordenes de ti al menos que sean urgentes, además igual me gusta ese rifle-** Jessy le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Sebas solo se le quedo mirando **–Bien iré por una carabina al menos esta tiene mayor alcance-** Sebas fue con Sam donde estaban las armas.

 **-No sé, creó que me agrada esa chica-** Jeremy dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Momentos después con lo necesario el grupo de los 4 estaban listos para salir.

 **-Bien entonces ¿ya todos listos?-** Jeremy pregunto dando positivo los 3.

 **-No se separen del grupo, se nota que va poner feo-** Los 4 salieron de la habitación que daba salida al bosque. Siguiendo el rumbo hacia el warthog de Jeremy. Durante el camino las chicas pudieron ver todo el desastre que habían ocasionado los chicos, también les causaba desagrado los cuerpos tirados de los alienígenas. Todo estaba normal hasta que escucharon un vehículo acercarse.

 **-Carajo-** Sebas dijo mientras observaba arriba, provocando que todos voltearan donde miraba.

 **-¡Phantom! ¡Cúbranse!-** Jeremy ordeno. Todos se dispersaron, Jeremy se cubrió atrás de unas rocas al igual que Sebas, mientras Sam y Jessy se cubrían juntas atrás de troncos que estaban tirados.

Sam sin duda era la que más se sentía nerviosa del grupo jamás se imaginaba tener que luchar su vida contra alienígenas que supuestamente deben ser ficticios.

 **-Amiga calma, recuerda que mientras estemos juntos será más fácil acabar con esos idiotas intergalácticos-** Jessy dijo a lado de Sam tratando de animarla y calmarla un poco.

 **-Lo sé en parte me siento más segura que me estén acompañando, pero nunca he estado en esa situación, ni en medio de un campo de guerra-**

Entonces Jessy toco el hombro de Sam **–No dejes que tus miedos te ganen, si lo haces puedes meterte en problemas y también a nosotros-**

Sam simplemente se relajó y respiro hondo para darle una sonrisa de determinación a Jessy **–Estoy lista-**

Jeremy observaba el vehículo como bajaban elites, grunts, jackals y hasta hunters **–Sera un problema eso-**

Sebas que también estaba enterado de los enemigos que bajaron checo que la munición de sus armas estén llenas y con un suspiro se preparó **–Bien, hora de la fiesta-**

* * *

Autor: Terminamos, mendigo capitulo cuando menos lo esperaba ya llevaba 4,000 palabras vaya que si me dio un ataque de inspiración esta vez. Sin mas ZMX se despide los veo en el siguiente capitulo, adios shavos.

Sinopsis capitulo 3: Turbulencias en el camino.

Los 4 chicos siguen luchando por su supervivencia en el bosque buscando una manera de salir mientras mas personas se van, juntando pero un descubrimiento los llenara de esperanza..


	4. Capitulo 3: Turbulencias en el camino

**Conciencia** **de zono: Actualizar a finales de mayo ¿eh?**

jejejeje...

 **conciencia: ¡Para colmo una materia la repro!-**

Shhhh ¡No digas eso!

*Interrupción de señal*

Autor: Hola... si lo se, lo siento por tardarme demasiado para el capitulo pero la situación escolar se me puso mas difícil que lo esperaba y cuando acabe el semestre ni la mitad del capitulo había realizado.

Pero ya estoy ¡Aquí! y como prometí-

 **Conciencia: ¡Menos la fecha de actualización!**

Me lleva contigo... pasemos a los comentarios:

 **Spartan114:** La vida puede dar un giro abrupto siempre y a los pobres chicos les toco de una manera no tan bonita. Sebas y Jess seguirán teniendo una "buena relación" y no diría que se consideren enemigos, mas bien los considero rivales xD

 **sorro3774:** Jejeje vendrán cosas, no se si considerarlas locas pero estarán demasiados interesantes. Tu pregunta se responde entrando a mi perfil, tengo escrita la ficha de los personajes incluyendo su nacionalidad. OJO solo de los 6 personajes principales (Sebas y sus amigos) de los demás, tal vez con el tiempo que transcurra la historia lo sepan.

 **Sixthy606:** Gracias por tu interés en la historia :D. Tu pregunta se responderá en el futuro, no crean que por arte de magia ya son dignos de entrar al UNSC, y es tu día de suerte para saber que paso con los compinches de Sebastian.

Sin mas comentarios empecemos la historia.

Notas en las lineas de dialogo:

 **Negritas- Dialogo normal**

 _Cursiva- Pensamiento_

Halo es propiedad de 343 industries, Microsoft.

Solo los OC's son de mi propiedad..

* * *

Capítulo 3: Turbulencias en el camino.

 _Hace unas horas atrás..._ (3 horas antes que se despertara Sebas)

 **-¿Sigue vivo?-**

 **-… Tócalo-**

 **-¿Qué coño bro? Yo ando haciendo el trabajo pesado desde que nos encontramos-**

 **-¿Te da miedo que un muerto se levante?-**

 **-… ¿Es porque soy negro?-**

 **-No empecemos de nuevo Javier-**

David quien estaba tirado logro oír esas voces que ninguna logro reconocer. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y levantándose, cosa que llamo la atención de los 2 chicos.

 **-Bien al menos sabemos que no está con los ángeles-** El llamado Javier comento.

 **-Iré hablar con el entonces-** El otro fue a auxiliar a David.

 **-Claro ahora que sabes que no tocaras un cadáver-**

El chico ignoro el comentario de su compañero siguiendo hacia el tipo que parecía ya estar recuperado. David verifico su entorno.

Estaba en lo que parecía un bosque donde percibía que estaba atardeciendo y en unas horas oscurecería, decidió voltear al lugar de las voces. Uno de los chicos se le hizo curioso ya que llevaba un casco ODST y viendo sus brazos supo que su piel era color moreno, mientras el otro que se dirigía a él era de piel blanca con cabello color negro.

 **-Disculpe amigo ¿Cómo se encuentra?-** Le pregunto el extraño a David.

 **-Pueeesss supongo que bien, digo aun puedo estar parado con los pies-**

 **-Ni modo que con las manos-**

 **-¿?-**

 **-Solo fue una broma-**

 **-Tus bromas son malas campeón-** Dijo el otro chico moreno atrás de él.

 **-Olvidando eso me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es William y el tipo con el casco Javier-** Javier solo hizo un saludo con la mano **–¿Y usted?-**

 **-Me llamo David-** En eso voltea a ver el lugar donde estaban **-¿Dónde estamos?-**

 **-Fíjate que nosotros tampoco sabemos viejo, pero el lado positivo no estamos en un lugar peor-** Javier se acercó a los otros dos. David tenia curiosidad del casco y también se sorprendió ver las armas que traían especialmente porque eran del videojuego que jugo la última vez.

 **-Esas armas-** David señala lo que los sujetos cargaban.

 **-¿Esas cosas? Son fabulosas hasta tienen munición de verdad-** Javier dispara una ronda de su DMR haciendo que David quedara impactado y sin habla **–Aunque creo que deberíamos decirte algo peligroso-**

 **-Efectivamente sonara loco pero si quieres salir vivo tendrás que creernos-** William miro fijamente a David.

David sintió que en su mirada no era ningún tipo de broma lo que estaban a punto de decirle por lo que procedió a escuchar **-Pues no tengo otra alternativa-**

William estaba a punto de responder pero vio como lo que parecía un haz de luz pasó enfrente de sus ojos.

 **-¿Qué fue eso?-** David alarmado pregunto.

 **-Rayos parece que nos encontraron-** Javier puso una mirada en su DMR viendo como un jackal francotirador los apuntaba, Javi solo le dio un disparo en la cabeza derribándolo.

 **-Toma-** William le dio a David lo que parecía una magnum.

 _-Joder ¿ahora en que me metí?-_ David aprecio el arma con extrañeza hasta que escucho pasos dirigiéndose a ellos, en eso noto una esfera de luz que tenía dirección hacia él, rápido supo de qué se trataba **-¡Quítense granada de plasma!-** Los 3 de arrimaron del lugar viendo la explosión de plasma.

Cuando William se recuperó noto a 2 grunts ocultos, supo que ellos eran los responsables de las granadas por lo que disparo su rifle de asalto hacia ellos. Cuando había acabado con los grunts sintió una patada que lo mando a volar estrellándolo con un árbol, Javier y David miraron a su alrededor pero no había nadie.

 **-El cabron tiene camuflaje de seguro-** Javier le advirtió **–Mantente alerta-** Pero en eso Javier sintió un golpe en el estómago provocando que soltara el arma. David fue ayudarlo hasta que sintió una patada en la espalda dejándolo adolorido en el piso. El elite o más bien los elites desactivaron su camuflaje. **-¿Eran 2?-** Javi con mucha dificultad dijo mientras se agarraba en estómago y para mala fortuna de el noto que sus 2 compañeros seguían en el suelo, prácticamente los elites dejaron fuera de combate fácilmente a los 3 chicos.

 **-Siéntanse afortunados, veo que si los pateáramos más fuerte los dejamos inválidos** \- El elite miro amenazadoramente al chico moreno que seguía sin recuperarse del dolor **–Ahora tú serás el primero humano-** En eso el elite tiro a Javier acostándolo en el suelo, acto seguido puso su pie en el pecho y poco a poco fue presionándolo, Javi no tuvo más opción que intentar mover su pie pero era inútil, el elite era más fuerte y este comenzaba a gritar por el dolor que producía, los elites solo disfrutaban el sufrimiento del humano. William y David intentaban levantarse pero sentía que el dolor regresaba volviéndolos a poner en el suelo, Javier parecía ya ceder, iba a desmayarse por el dolor, el elite noto eso por lo que decido acabarlo **–Adiós humano-** el elite aumento de golpe la presión pareciendo que iba a aplastar el pecho del pobre chico, ese escupió algo de sangre preparando ya su destino. En eso antes de perder la visión vio como 2 disparos perforaron la cabeza del elite, cayendo muerto Javi se desmayó entonces.

El otro elite voltio para ver a otro humano con lo que parecía ser un Sniper, listo para atacarlo pero fue detenido por alguien que se subió a su espalda, ese intento quitárselo pero el humano se resistía hasta que ese logro acuchillar uno de los ojos el elite dejándolo confundido, el Sniper aprovecho eso y termino por acabar al otro elite. El humano que se subió al elite era William que había decidido ignorar el dolor.

El otro humano fue a ver a los chicos, se acercaba cada vez más hasta que David supo quién era **-¿Darío?-**

 **-El único viejo-** Darío le dio la mano a David para que se levantara, cosa que logro poco a poco. Voltio a ver a los otros chicos, supo que uno estaba herido por lo que sería problema llevarlo, y tanto el otro lo reconoció **-¿Disculpa, no eres con quien mi amigo se peleó hace como una semana?-**

William voltio a verle logrando reconocerlo a la primera **–Joder ustedes no-**

David los miro confundidos **-¿Se conocen?-**

 **-Larga historia pero creo que no es momento de hablar de eso, hay que movernos antes que nos vuelvan a encontrar-** William igual poco a poco logro levantarse dirigiéndose a su compañero que seguía inconsciente **-Hey te perdonare si me ayudas a llevarlo-**

 **-Qué fácil es reconciliarte contigo, ya me imagino cuando peleas con a tus hermanos-**

 **-No tengo hermanos-**

 **-¡Oh! Lo siento-** Darío ayudo a William a cargar a Javier, William le quito el caso entregándoselo a David.

 **-Ahora tú nos ayudaras a encaminarnos-** William le dijo a David.

 **-Pero no sé cómo un casco nos ayudara-**

 **-Te lo explicare en el camino, ahora avancemos-** El grupo fue caminando mientras William le explicaba el asunto del casco a David y Darío.

* * *

 _En otro lugar…_ (2 horas antes que se despierte Sebas)

Paula se levantó sobresaltada y tocándose la cara, luego vio a su alrededor en área el donde estaba _-¿Cuál es este bosque?-_ Paula decidió explorar su entorno, el bosque desde su punto de vista era hermoso y espectacular, paso 30 minutos explorándolo, lo que parecía raro era que no había ningún animal. Llego a una parte donde había un lago, quedo sorprendida se veía espectacular.

 _-Wow que bonito creo que me estacionare aquí-_ Paula sabía que anochecería, tenía que hacer una fogata con una pequeña cabaña y como no había rastro de animales, los depredadores de los bosques igual parecían nulos.

Logrando hacer un pequeño refugio y una fogata en 20 minutos, Paula se sentó a descansar _–Je y decían que los programas de supervivencia no me iban a servir-_ Su pensamiento de supervivencia fue interrumpido por la situación de sus amigos, ¿acaso estaban en el mismo bosque? O ¿era la única afortunada que se olvidaran de ella? Desearía que el menos uno de ellos estuviera.

Paula comenzó a aburrirse mientras caía la noche, vio el lago y pensó en meterse un rato a nadar mientras anochecía. Al fin no tenía nada mejor que hacer además que traía su traje de baño ya que se suponía que iría una piscina con su familia _–Espero volverlos a ver-_ Se sentía mal de pensar de como su familia estaría en esos momentos, así que se levantó y dirigió al lago para relajarse. Reviso a todos lados para asegurar que este sola y procedió a dejar su blusa y short en una piedra, quedando solo en su traje de baño. Metiéndose sintió bien el agua y se relajó, se desconectó del mundo un rato y así estuvo.

 **-Paz, relajación justo lo que necesito aho… ¿eh?-** En eso vio una gran sombra en el lago, obviamente salió rápido del agua y cuando voltio se quedó atónita a lo que vio salir del lago, era una criatura bípeda gigantesca, garras en ambas manos y colmillos salían de su mandíbula **–U-Un momento esa cosa no es-** el guta (criatura de reach) logro percibir a la chica que se movía para atrás lentamente hasta que choco con un árbol cayendo algo. Ahora Paula estaba asustada, lo que había caído era un cráneo con aspecto humano.

 _-No me digas que… se lo comió-_ asustada no sabía al cien si la criatura era carnívora o herbívora pero era mejor no descubrirlo. La criatura dio un rugido que la mando a volar a alejándola, cuando se levantó vio que la criatura fue corriendo hacia ella, igual comenzó a correr _–No no no no ser la comida de una criatura es la forma más tonta que se me ocurría morir-_ En eso sintió que fue derribada, voltio y vio al guta frente a ella quien increíblemente agarro a la chica en una de sus garras, Paula sin éxito intento liberarse y vio de enfrente la cara de la criatura **–¡No por favor!-** casi en grito de desesperación. Cerro sus ojos y lágrimas en su rostro comenzaban a salir solo esperando que la criatura se la comiera (Bueno eso pensaba ella) _–Lo siento chicos-_ recordando a su familia y amigos.

 **-¡Déjala criatura muelas deforme!-** Dijo una voz femenina y unos disparos azules golpearon al guta haciendo que soltara la chica, pero antes de caer al suelo fue rescatada por un chico.

 **-¿¡AXEL!?-**

 **-Jejeje perdón por la tardanza ¡Ahora!-** En eso salió otro chico para lanzarle una granada de plasma y neutralizar a la criatura.

Axel bajo a Paula **-¿Te encuentras bi…?-** Axel se puso un poco rojo.

 **-Axel ¿pasa algo?-** Paula pudo notar el comportamiento raro de su amigo **–Paula llamando a Axel-** dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos (tranquilos no tiene el guantelete).

 **-Te queda bien ese traje de baño amiga-** Una chica con un casco alago a Paula. Paula noto que seguía en su traje de baño.

 **-Jejeje creo que no me dio tiempo de agarra mi ropa-** Avergonzada se dijo mientras trataba de "ocultar" un poco su cuerpo.

 **-¿Te bañabas en un rio? O ¿Dónde quedo tu ropa?-** Axel cuestiono recuperándose.

 **-Lago, queda cerca pero tengo miedo que otra de esas cosas salga-**

 **-Mantén la calma esta vez vamos armados y esas criaturas, créeme son la menor de nuestras preocupaciones-** La chica advirtió, a Paula se le hacía curioso el casco que llevaba recordando a los ODST y las armas que llevaban.

 **-¿Qué es peor que ser casi ser comida por una criatura gigante?-**

 **-La verdad yo si me la comería-** Dijo el otro chico en "susurro".

 **-¡IMBECIL TE ESCUCHE!-** Paula con la cara roja le recrimino al pobre chico que se alejó un poco.

 **-Tr-anqui solo fue un alago-** El chico le sonrió.

 **-Hay leo leo, debes mantener tu boquitas más cerrada. Por eso no tienes novia-** Leo quería contestarle a su amiga pero no supo que decir por lo que mejor se calló.

 **-Olvidemos eso, no se han dicho sus nombres-** Axel dijo.

 **-¡Cierto Alex! Aunque ya escuchamos que nuestra nueva amiga es Paula-** La chica le contesto.

- **Es Axel-**

 **-Es la misma cosa-** La chica le dijo provocando una pequeña risa de Paula, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba que le confundieran el nombre con Alex. Casi mataba a Sebas cuando puso así su nombre en un trabajo escolar **–Mi nombre es Olivia y el que ahora te dedicara horas en el baño es Leonardo-**

Tanto Paula como Leo entendieron a qué se refería, ya Paula quería ocultar su cabeza.

 **-Olivia ya cállate-** le reclamo Leo.

 **-¡Huuuy! que agitados no aguantan una broma, vale vayamos a buscar la ropa de nuestra amiga-**

El grupo comenzó a caminar en dirección de la laguna. Durante el trayecto Paula tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo, Axel este lo noto.

 **-¿Pasa algo Pau?-**

La chica suspira **–solo estoy preocupada por los otros-**

 **-Yo igual casi me desmayo al ver que te tenía esa criatura-**

 **-Mmhh-**

 **-Paula no te prometo si encontramos a los otros 4, pero recuerda que yo ya estoy aquí y vamos a apoyarnos del uno al otro-** Pau miro al chico que le sonreía y esta se la devolvió, estaba feliz que al menos uno de sus amigos este bien.

 _-Dios que suertudo-_ pensó Leo.

* * *

 _Minutos después… (_ 30 minutos antes que se despierte Sebas)

 **-A ver si entendí, todos despertamos de la misma manera en este bosque que parece infinito y está basado en el juego halo rodeado de alienígenas del covenant que nos buscan, y el casco que tienes ayuda a ubicar a otros jugadores dando como un mapa del lugar-** Paula (ya vestida) intento asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.

 **-¡CORRECTO! Si tuviera una galleta te lo daría-** Olivia dijo mientras comía unas latas de fruta.

Los 4 jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de la fogata en el minicampamento que había armado la chica, analizando la situación en la que estaban.

 **-Efectivamente el casco funciona así, primero logre encontrar a este tipo (señala a Leo) que estaba siendo presionados por unos jackals y a tu amigo lo encontré atrapado en un árbol-**

Paula miro a Axel **–No preguntes-** ese solo le contesto y la chica hizo caso.

 **-Jejeje son fantásticos tus métodos de supervivencia-** Pau en broma le dijo. Axel solo la ignoro.

 **-Por cierto me gusta mucho el campamento que armaste-** Leo felicito a Paula.

 **-Ya sabes, sho siempre vengo preparada para esos asuntos… menos para mounstros gigantes-**

 **-Creo que está loco quedarnos en el lago donde salió uno ¿no creen?-** Axel comento.

 **-No te preocupes amigo, cualquier cosa tenemos esos bebes que con solo pegarles uno, explotaran de la alegría al encontrarnos-** Olivia respondió mientras empezaba hacer malabares con las granadas de plasma.

 **-Como sea yo iré a dormir ese día vaya que si fue loco-** Axel se levantó y se despidió de los otros, fue a un lado a descansar. Se acostó y miro al cielo, no creía que estaba en un lugar como este, parte de el pensaba que solo era un sueño, cualquier momento se levantaría y volvería a su vida normal. Miles de cosas pasaban en su cabeza que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

 _En otro lugar…_

David y su grupo habían decidido estacionarse en una cueva que estaba en una montaña; David se encontraba afuera de la cueva viendo el inmenso bosque pensando en el lugar que estaba.

 **-Andas muy pensativo-** David escucho volteando viendo a su amigo Darío, que se sentó a su lado igual admirando el paisaje **–Hermoso-** Darío admiro el lugar.

 **-Creo que no lo es tanto cuando un grupo de aliens quieren tu cabeza-**

 **-Unos aliens que de seguro juntos podremos acabarlo, no seas pesimista-**

 **-Lo siento es solo que… es difícil digerir eso ¿Cómo despertaste?-**

 **-Abrí los ojos-**

 **-…-**

 **-Hablando enserio afortunadamente desperté cerca de un campamente y encontré esa belleza-** Darío admiraba el sniper **–De seguro Paula tendría envidia-**

 **-¿Cómo estarán ellos?-**

 **-Luchando, recuerda tú, yo y ellos son fuertes no creo que una legión de monos evolucionados o mandíbulas partidas puedan hacerles algo-** Darío reviso el Sniper. David si bien las palabras lo reconfortaron poco, sentía que su amigo olvidaba a qué tipo de enemigos se enfrentaban.

 **-Darío sé que dijiste que no sea pesimista pero-**

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** El chico interrumpió a su amigo, parece que percibió algo en la mira del arma.

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-Mira-** David reviso la mira del sniper y pudo percibir lo que parecía ser una edificación ¿acaso eran rastros de una ciudad?

 **-Llamare a William-** David fue corriendo a avisarle a su compañero del descubrimiento.

Darío volvió a observar impresionado, aunque notaba algo de lo poco que percibía notando que el edificio no era parecido a los que conocían habitualmente. En eso llego William.

 **-¿Cómo esta Javier?-** Le pregunto.

 **-Parece que está más relajado ahora, pero necesitara atención médica. Muéstrame eso-** Darío le dio el sniper y le señalo el lugar **-…. Increíble-**

 **-¿Aunque no cree que se ve diferente?-**

William volvió a revisar **–Si lo noto diferente-**

 **-¿Qué tal si es una ciudad covenant?-** Los 2 vieron que era David que había llegado **–Es decir si esa cosa no parece humana, es obvio que es de ellos-**

 **-No creo que haya otra alternativa David-** Su amigo le dijo

 **-Si mi alternativa es ir a una ciudad llena de esos estúpidos alie-**

 **-¡Joder! ¡Pero no tienes otra! además tenemos a alguien que está herido-**

 **-Wow e ir con esas cosas lo ayudaran ¿no?-**

 **-Pero ni sabemos si son ¡humanos!-**

 **-¡Efectivamente! No sabemos, no podemos arriesgarnos-**

Darío quería seguir reclamando pero fue detenido por William.

 **-David… quien no arriesga no gana-**

 **-Esa frase no me hará cambiar de opinión-**

 **-¿Y tus amigos?-** David se quedó quieto **–Que tal si uno o talvez todos tus amigos están siendo torturados ahorita por el covenant o luchando en ese bosque y esa ciudad al final resulta gente que pueda ayudarnos-**

 **-…-**

 **-Pero como no quisiste ir, decides ir a salvarlos con las pocas herramientas que tienes que no falta decir eso es suicida, por lo que tu probabilidad de ganar es muy bajo. Al final resultaras muerto o capturado y compartirás el mismo destino que tus amigos-** David seguía sin habla.

 **-Pero recuerdas que no quisiste comprobar porque te importa más tu integridad que las de tus amigos-** Efectivamente eso incomodo a David.

 **-Yo-**

 **-Todo por un tipo que no quiso comprobar algo ¿No un amigo haría todo por ayudar a otro?-**

David en ese punto se sentía mal, William se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro **–Tanto tu como yo estamos preocupados por nuestros amigos, pero entiende que eso puede ser nuestra única opción ¿Qué dices?-**

David pensó, en si tenía miedo era apenas un joven de 18 años que aún tenía poca experiencia en el mundo y ponerle un reto de ese calibre se le hacía injusto lo que la vida le proponía. Pero recordó todo lo que sus amigos le habían ayuda en esos momentos difíciles que había pasado, sentía que nunca se los ha pagado y eso podía ser una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

 **-Talvez me arrepienta, iré-** William le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se volvió a dirigir a la cueva. Darío volvió a ver a su amigo.

 **-Mira tranquilo sé que es difícil saber que estamos en una situación como esta, pero por favor no te pongas en esa situación-** Darío igual regreso a la cueva, David decidió volver a sentarse a admirar el paisaje. Tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

 _HORAS MAS TARDE…_

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Axel se despertó de golpe, escucho lo que parecía ser una explosión. Volteo a su lado viendo a su amiga Paula dormida **–Pau, Pau despierta-** comenzó a moverla. Con trabajo y adormilada Paula se levantó.

 **-¿Qué paso boludo?-** Pau miraba con cara malhumorada a su amigo.

 **-Escuche una explosión-** volteaba a todos lados hasta notar que en el otro del lago se emitía humo **–Mira-** Paula volteo a ver.

 **-Deben ser otro grupo de personas, creo que será mejor que vayamos ¿no?-** Dijo lo último con algo de complicación la chica. Axel solo asintió **-¡Diablos!-** la chica solo quería dormir.

Pero lo que si les sorprendió fue que paso un phantom notando que se dirigía dónde estaba el humo. Los otros 2 jóvenes notaron eso **–Chicos un ovni acaba de volar sobre nosotros, solo que no vi el rasho laser-** Olivia le informo a los otros 2, Leo vio al vehículo aterriza, supo que habrá alguien en peligro, volteo a todos lados y saco lo que pareció ser un bote.

 **-¿Un momento había un bote?-** Pau dijo desconcertada.

 **-Eso no importa ahora-** Leo puso el bote en el lago **-¡Suban!-** todos se subieron aunque a Paula le costó trabajo, aun no olvidaba lo del guta.

 **-Pau-** Axel la llamo **-Venga, ¿Qué tal si es uno de nuestros amigos que necesita nuestra ayuda?-** La pelinegra no tuvo opción y fue corriendo al bote **– ¿Ya mejor?-**

 **-Si aparece algo, esta vez tú serás la carnada-** Axel solo miro confuso.

 **-Chicos mejor tomen esos juguetes-** Olivia le dio rifles de plasmas a los dos. Los chicos aparecieron las armas.

 **-No tonteen mucho, estamos a punto de entrar al infierno-** Leo advirtió haciendo que los jóvenes estén conscientes de lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

 _MINUTOS ANTES…_

Sebas salió volando cayendo de seco en el piso, cuando alzo su cabeza vio como un hunter estaba cargando para disparar **-¡Mierda!-** Sebas se cubrió para recibir un disparo, pero antes que llegara alguien activo lo que parecía ser un escudo burbuja. Sebas abrió los ojos viendo que la pelirroja era quien puso el escudo **–Wow me salvaste-**

 **-Ahora estamos a manos ¿algún plan para derribar esa cosa?-**

Sebas pensó, hasta que vio una granada que tenía una granada **– ¿Te acuerdas como el jefe le clavo una granada a uno con ayuda de Lasky?** -

Jessy sabía que significaba, uno tendría que ser la carnada **–Tú serás el cebo-**

 **-¿¡POR QUE YO!? Serás una-**

 **-¡VAMOS DILO!-** Jessy lo miro fijamente pero el escudo desapareció dejando a los 2 a merced del hunter.

 **-Corre a su alrededor-** Sebas le ordeno a Jessy que solo tuvo que obedecer, corrió en un lado del hunter y Sebas del otro. El hunter principalmente se enfrasco con Sebas, lanzo una carga que la fallo y comenzó a cargar la segunda pero sintió como alguien se subió su espalda. Era la chica que intentaba clavarle una granada pero el hunter se movió ferozmente logrando tirarla, Jessy vio asustada al gigante que tenía la mira ahora sobre ella.

En eso Jessy sintió un jalón en la mano que era nada más que Sebas, el problema era que se la llevaba arrastrando **-¡IMBECIL DETENTE!-**

 **-Tonta te salve la vida, otra vez-** En eso notaron los 2 como el hunter exploto, Sebas se detuvo **–Ves mientras el hunter se distrajo contigo logre clavarle la granada. Así que el marcador va 2-1-**

Sebas sintió una cachetada **-¿Las pelirrojas son así de amargadas?-**

 **-Eso es por llevarme arrastrando-** Pero luego Sebas sintió un abrazo **–Y eso por salvarme otra vez-** Jessy al momento de soltarlo lo empujo.

 **-… No te entiendo ¿Me quieres? ¿Me odias?-**

 **-Con el tiempo lo sabrás babosin-**

 **-¿Por qué siempre tengo que conocer chicas locas?-**

Mientras en el otro lado Jeremy abatía sin piedad a todo a quien se encontraba. El rubio dejo a lado un cadáver de un jackal que usaba como escudo, en eso se encontró a Samantha que andaba machacando la cabeza de un pobre grunt.

 **-¡Maldita criatura déjanos en paz!-**

 **-Amiga creo que el pobre ya entendió-**

Sam al oír la voz del chico se detuvo, viendo como prácticamente había dejado sin cabeza al grunt.

 **-Creo que me excedí… ewwww ¿Es sangre?-** Sam vio como se había manchado de sangre.

 **-Pensaba que eras una chica inocente** \- Jeremy dijo en broma.

 **-Apenas nos conocemos ¿Y ya empezamos a llevarnos así?-** Sam seria le respondió.

 **-N-no jejeje-** En eso Sebas y Jessy llegaron.

 **-¡Caray Sam! no sabía que eras así de brutal-** Sebas recalco al ver la sangre que tenía su amiga.

 **-Te ves genial-** la pelirroja esta vez dijo.

 **-Si si no importa, solo quiero todo eso azul fuera… ¡bleg!-** La castaña esta asqueada.

Jeremy noto como más refuerzos covenant se acercaban **– ¡Corran se acercan más!-**

Los jóvenes notaron eso y salieron corriendo, aunque las chicas no sabían a donde.

 **-Pelo de súper saiyayin ¿Dónde vamos?-** Sebas le pregunto a Jeremy.

 **-No sé cómo tomar tu comentario, bueno el caso es que vamos al warthog-**

 **-¿Tiene torreta?-** Jessy pregunto.

 **-Afirmativo-**

 **-Entonces déjenmelo a mí-** La pelirroja sonrió confiada.

Llegando al vehículo Jeremy se sentó en la parte del conductor, Jessy en la torreta, en tanto Sebas y Sam tuvieron que compartir el asiento del co-piloto.

 **-Sam toma el casco y guíame avísame si ves algo de suma importancia-** Jeremy le da el casco ODST a la castaña. Luego de explicarle rápido el funcionamiento, la chica se lo puso.

 **-Lista-** Sam dando una señal de aprobación.

 **-Sebas y Jessy ya me imago que les toca hacer-**

 **-Tranquilo rubio, veras que puedo ser más de utilidad que este tipo-** Jessy se burló obviamente a Sebas.

 **-No es justo ¡tú estás en la torreta!-** Sebas le respondió, mismo que Jessy se lo regreso sacando la lengua (que madura), aunque se detuvo cuándo vio como unas ghost se acercaron.

 **-¡Arranca el vehículo!-** Jessy dijo alarmada.

- **Rayos ¡Agárrense!-**

Jeremy piso el acelerador arrancando a toda velocidad.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Sam dijo, no veía nada ya que estaba en el mapa que venía en el casco ODST

 **-Tu tranquila, yo nervioso-** Jeremy decía evitando quitar la vista del camino.

 **-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?-**

 **-¿Puedes darle a una ghost?-** Sebas le reclamo a Jessy.

 **-¡Carajo! Estos tipos si saben manejar estos vehículos, ¡además tu tampoco lo has logrado!-** La chica seguía disparando en la torreta, pero los conductores de las ghost lograban esquivar los disparos, al mismo tiempo que disparaban y le daban al vehículo dañándolo poco a poco.

 **-Dios… espera Sam ¿agarraste de casualidad una pistola de plasma cuando combatíamos?-** El rubio le pregunto.

 **-¿Te refieres a eso?-** Sam saco efectivamente una pistola de plasma.

 **-¡Si! Dáselo a Sebastián-** Sam le paso el arma a su amigo **-¿Sabes que hacer no?-** Jeremy pregunto.

 **-Quemar sus circuitos-** Sebas respondió, miro a sus 2 perseguidores apuntando con la pistola, la recargo y disparo dándole a uno de los ghost provocando que se detuviera, mientras la otra que estaba atrás choco contra la ghost que se detuvo sacando igual a su piloto. El sujeto intento regresar a su vehículo pero fue abatido con la torreta. La otra cuando se recuperó del disparo, volvió a ser paralizado por Sebas mientras Jessy le disparaba destruyendo la nave.

 **-Ja ¿en serio este es el covenant?-** Sebas dijo triunfante.

 **-Veo que quedo una ghost, Sebas será mejor que la recojas para ir más armados-** Jeremy sugirió.

 **-SI no veo el problema-** Cuando Sebas estaba a punto de bajarse noto que un disparo verde destruyo la ghost que estaba intacta, en eso vio arriba viendo como una banshee acercaba hacia ellos **–Me lleva la chin.. ¡Acelera otra vez!-**

Jeremy noto eso y volvió a arrancar, tanto Sebas como Jessica le disparaban a la nave, pero esa se movía más veloz por lo que era más difícil darles que las ghost. La banshee disparaba y le daba con todo al vehículo hasta que una de las llantas exploto.

 **-¿¡Que fue eso!?-** Sam grito desesperada.

 **-Houston creo que tenemos un problema-** Sebas advirtió a Jeremy.

 **-¡Ya me di cuenta!-**

Entonces la banshee disparo una cosa verde que venía con dirección al Warthog, Jessy supo que era, un cañón de plasma.

 **-¡ABAJO DEL VEHICULO!-** La pelirroja salto del vehículo, Sebas se dio cuenta de eso y con un jalón saco a Samantha, desafortunadamente el rubio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el disparo con el vehículo haciéndolo explotar y chocar contra un árbol.

Sebas al verlo fue corriendo al vehículo que estaba boca arriba por lo que el pobre Jeremy está siendo aplastado por el carro **-¡Sam! ¡Jessy! ¡Vengan!-** Las chicas al darse cuenta de la situación del rubio fueron corriendo.

 **-Oh my...-** Sam vio la situación, viendo como el pobre rubio está siendo aplastado **–Sebas tienes-**

 **-Si tengo una idea, pero necesito tu cooperación-** El chico le apunto a Jessica.

 **-Tranquilo, para estas situaciones dije que ayudaría-**

 **-Vale escuchen, yo y tu jess levantaremos el vehículo para que deje de aplastar a Jeremy, mientras tu Sam lo jalas ¿entendido?-** Ambas asintieron.

Después de eso Sebas y Jess pusieron sus manos en el coche mientras Sam estaba cerca de Jeremy. En eso las dos primeras veces a los chicos no pudieron levantar el vehículo.

 **-¡Carajo!.. ¿Puedes?-** Sebas miro a Jess que estaba agotada.

 **-Sí… no dejare que nadie muera-**

 **-Vamos no sé cuándo más Jeremy aguante en esta situación-** Sam les advirtió.

En eso con un gran impulso Sebas y Jess lograron levantar algo del warthog, pero lo suficiente para que Sam logre sacar a Jeremy. Los 2 soltaron el vehículo cayendo cansados, mientras Sam le daba primeros auxilios a Jeremy.

 **-Sabes… creo que… al final podemos… ser un buen dúo-** Sebas le dijo a Jess con casación.

 **-No creas que… he cambiado… mi opinión conti… go idiota-** Jess igual dijo entre gemidos de casación.

 **-Je creo que por… tu actitud no has de tener muchos… amigos-**

 **-Tengo muchos… amigos… pero jamás seria… tu amiga-**

 **-Dios… por tanto drama… mereces estar en novela… mexicana-**

 **-De pérdida seria famosa-**

Sebas decidió no responder y se dirigió donde estaba su amiga Sam.

 **-¿Cómo va?-**

 **-Está demasiado lastimado, encima sin herramientas es más difícil, necesitara un hospital rápido-** Sam miro preocupado al pobre chico, que con esfuerzo intentaba atenderle.

Jeremy se despertó calmando un poco a los chicos **-¿Qué paso? ¡Auch!-** Intento levantarse pero no pudo por un dolor y se volvió a recostarse.

 **-Tranquilo no te levantes estas muy débil-** Sam sostuvo con delicadeza al chico.

 **-¿Sabes primeros auxilios?-** Jessy dijo llegando a la zona.

 **-Acuérdate que te dije que quería ser doctora, sé que hacer en algunas de estas ocasiones-**

 **-¿Algo en lo que podamos ayudar?-**

 **-… Creo que sería buscar un vehículo y buscar rápido signos de la civilización-**

 **-Veré si encuentro algo en el bosque-** Sebas fue por el casco ODST y se lo puso **–Pelirroja quédate con Sam y Jeremy-** Sebas le dio una carabina **–Esta vez que no te tiemble la mano-** Sebas dijo en tono burlón, ganándose una mirada de la chica.

Sebas vio a Sam **-Intentare regresar en-** pero vio junto a los otros como la banshee que los perseguía aterrizo, vieron que se bajó lo que parecía ser un elite con armadura ultra.

 **-Pensé que habían muerto, debo admitirlo me sorprendieron-** dijo el elite.

 **-¡Aléjate estúpida lagartija!-** Jessy apuntaba al elite, Sebas se puso delante de Sam y Jeremy.

 **-Me sorprende el lenguaje de ustedes, criaturas ignorantes-**

 **-Haber nos dices ignorantes, pero crees en esa mentira de algo llamado "el gran viaje", no tienes derecho a decirnos eso-** Sebas señalo acusadoramente.

 **-¿Mentira?-**

 **-¿Ya te enojaste mandíbula partida?-** Sebas se burló.

 **-¡Estúpidos herejes!-** El elite saco su espada y se dirigió corriendo a Sebas y Jessy.

 **-¡Sam aléjate!-** Samantha con mucho cuidado se alejó junto con Jeremy.

Cuando el elite se acercó los 2 chicos se tiraron Jessy a la derecha del elite y Sebas a su izquierda, Jessy cuando se levantó estuvo a punto de disparar pero fue detenida por un disparo del rifle de plasma del elite a su mano provocando que la soltara **-¡Rayos no me acorde que el plasma quemaba!-** Jess se frotaba la mano.

Ahora el elite puso su atención en ella, en eso Sebas le dispara unas rondas de plasmas a la espalda del elite. Ese para dejar que disparara le lanzo su espada que a último segundo Sebas esquivo.

 **-Me salve por unos centímetros-**

 **-¡Apestoso humano no te distraigas!-** Sebas reacciono tarde, el elite con un golpe lo mando a volar unos centímetros.

 _-¿En serio es todo? Pensé que había traído mejores competidores-_ El elite disparo atrás, resultado que Sam venia corriendo para ayudar, pero el elite supo de su presencia. Sam igual fue herido por el plasma pero esta vez fue su pierna.

 **-Atacar por atrás es un acto muy cobarde-** Sam vio cómo se acercaba el elite poco a poco. Sebas fue corriendo y tacleo al elite empujándolo un poco lejos de la chica, acto seguido el chico le propino un golpe en la cara.

 **-¡Falcon-punch!-**

Aunque el elite no parecía inmutarse **-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-**

 **-Puesss… tenía que partirte la mandíbula, aunque creo que en ese caso partirte el… esa forma de champiñón ¿es un caso verdad? -**

 **-¡Toma!-** El elite comenzó a atacar con la espada, aunque Sebas esquivaba los ataques con mucha dificultad.

 **-Wow me estás dando ideas para para un nuevo baile cuando este en otra fiesta de quince años-**

 **-Eres veloz, pero aun ¡descuidado!-** El elite encontró un punto donde pudo golpear a Sebas y derribarlo dirigió su espada hacia él, Sebas reacciono a tiempo rodando a otro lado.

La pelirroja se acercó a Sam **-¿Qué paso con el rubio?-**

 **-Está estable, pero tenemos que terminar con esa cosa-**

 **-Lo sé pero no veo de donde hacerle daño-**

Sebas seguía batallando con el elite, pero se notaba una amplia superioridad del alienígena.

 **-Ni siquiera estoy rindiendo el 50%-**

Sebas suspira **–jejeje Cálmate freezer-**

 **-Bien creo que es hora de callar tu boca-** Pero el elite sintió como sus escudos bajaron de golpe **–NO-**

 **-¡Idiota se te olvido que podías cargar la pistola!-**

 **-Grax Jess volvemos a estar parejos-** Estaban a punto de darle el golpe final hasta que el alien activo el camuflaje **–Rayos se me olvido el camuflaje ¡Alerta chicas!-**

Todos estuvieron temerosos, desafortunadamente el sangheili apareció enfrente de la pelirroja y le clavo la espada en el estómago, Jessy se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **-¡JESSY!-** Sam se intentó levantar pero el alien le disparo en su otra pierna derribándola.

Sebas fue corriendo a su ayuda, se acercó pero el elite con una increíble velocidad se puso delante de él y con un golpe lo derribo, al igual mando a volar el casco que traía.

 **-Mierda… déjala estúpido-** Sebas adolorido de su ya muy lastimada cabeza, vio como el elite regreso con la chica que tenía la cara en estado de shock, cuando el elite retiro la espada dio un grito de dolor que dejaría helado a cualquiera.

La chica comenzó a toser sangre **-El sufrimiento hereje es un sonido placentero, lo bueno es que son cuatro-** Jessy se retorcía de dolor por su estómago, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos viendo como el elite disfrutaba de su sufrimiento **–Ya he cazado 9 humanos, con ustedes serán 13-**

 **-¿Ma-ma-taste a-a m-más?-** Jessy decía con dificultad.

 **-Debieron verlo, sus gritos de como suplicaba que los matara talvez algunos pudieron ser sus amigos-**

 **-…-** Jessy miraba furiosa con lágrimas pensando que talvez alguno de ellos pudieron ser sus amigos. Sebas solo miraba con rabia y Sam comenzaban a salirle lágrimas.

 **-Shhh tranquila, te reunirás con ellos pronto-** Jessy desmayo por el intenso dolor **–Pero tú no serás la primera-** El elite dio una mirada asesina a Sebas **–Tú serás el primero en morir en las manos de Tiher'da-**

 **-Tu nombre… suena curioso -** Sebas dijo.

 **-Me lo asigno uno de los mejores capitanes que ha existido que gobernó con puño de hierro mi planeta natal, pero no importa-** Tiher levanto a Sebas por el cuello, mientras lo ahorcaba.

 **-¡ESTE SERA UNA LECCION A TODOS ELLOS QUE PRETENDEN DESAFIAR AL COVENANT!-**

 **-No… no no no ¡DEJALO!-** la castaña veía impotente por sus piernas como el elite le quitaba la vida a su amigo.

Tiher vio como un phantom llego **–Hermanos llegaron listos para ver el espectáculo-**

Entonces una voz que parecía venir de la nave hablo **–En parte si venimos a ver sangre, pero hay un problema-**

El elite vio confundido **-¿Cuál?-**

 **-La sangre que venimos a ver, es la tuya-** Un disparo proveniente le dio en la mano al elite soltando al chico.

 **-¿Qué demonios?-** Sebas miro confundido, pero se sorprendió enseguida al igual que Sam.

Del phantom bajaron 2 humanos que Sebas pudo reconocer, eran William y David.

 **-Manos arriba cabron y aléjate de los otros-** David amenazo a Tiher.

 **-Veo que más juguetes llegaron-** Tiher observo un chico moreno en el phantom, supuso que él era quien disparo.

 **-¡Jessica!-** William fue a ver a su amiga que estaba inconsciente llena de sangre en el estómago **-¡TU!-** la ira cegó al chico que fue contra el elite.

 **-¡William espera!-** David solo vio como William intento atacar, el elite lo esquivo fácilmente y contraataco con un codazo potente dejando tieso a William – **Mierda, Javier dispara-**

 **-Entendido-** El moreno antes de apuntar vio como una granada de plasma se dirigió hacia él, se lanzó hacia atrás para evitar que se le pegara la granada.

En eso exploto complicándole el mando al conductor Darío **– ¡Aguanten con las granada!-** decía mientras intentaba equilibrar la nave.

David volteo viendo como el elite comenzó a dispararle, muy apenas él se logró cubrir en un árbol.

 _-¿Enserio esos primitivos competirán en el torneo?_ **¡Sal humano!-**

 **-De imbécil te hago caso-**

 **-Solo prolongas tu muerte, no importa cuántos humanos vengan ¡acabare con todos!-** El elite preparo 2 granadas de plasmas listas para lanzárselas a David. Entonces Tiher sintió como alguien le produjo un corte en una de sus piernas haciéndolo sangrar **-¿¡QUIEN FUE!?-**

 **-Hace ratos me dijiste que no me distraiga imbécil-** Sebas fue el causante, el elite miro sorprendido que tenía su espada.

 **-¿Cómo la agarraste?-**

 **-Segundo strike para ti Tiger** (intento decir Tiher'da que suena "tijerda" pero dijo al personaje de Winnie poo) **o como te llames, cuando te dispararon en tuuuu… no sé si llamarla mano, soltaste al mismo tiempo algo de tu arsenal-** Sebas miraba burlonamente al elite **–Uf ya no tienes derecho a llamarme distraído-**

 **-¡Te voy a arrancar los org-!-** fue interrumpido por un disparo, era William que se había recuperado, también noto que Samantha se empezó a pararse, David salió de su escondite apuntado al elite y Darío había recuperado el mando del phantom. Tiher'da prácticamente estaba rodeado.

 **-¡MALNACIDOS HUMANOS! -**

 **-Calladito te ves más bonito extraterrestre-** Una voz femenina dijo haciendo que todos voltearan, vieron a una chica de cabello rubio junto a otra chica pelinegra y dos chicos más, ya algunos reconocieron quienes eran.

 **-¡SAMY!-** Dijo la chica pelinegra.

 **-¡PAULA! ¡AXEL! ¡Están vivos!-** Sam grito felizmente.

 **-JA ¿dudabas de mis habilidades de supervivencia?-**

Prácticamente todos los grupos de habían encontrado.

 **-Si si si bonito reencuentro pero creo que hay una lagartija que matar-** David les dijo.

 **-¿En serio es un elite?-** Axel junto a Paula miraban sorprendidos.

 **-jejeje-** el elite comenzó a aplaudir.

 **-¿Ahora que es gracioso?-** Sebas cuestiono.

 **-Lo admito ganaron-**

 **-jajaja y sin mover un musculo-** dijo Olivia (Si ella es la chica rubia).

 **-Pero les advertiré de algo-** Todos escuchaban con atención **–Su aventura, travesía o infierno apenas empieza. Talvez vean a este lugar como la mayor maravilla que creo esa persona, talvez algunos lo vean de manera contraria, pero a ciencia cierta no se sabe el objetivo que quiere el creador de esto-** nadie supo que decir, todos estaban confundidos **–Suerte en el torneo… si es que quieren irse-** eso incomodo a todos.

 **-¿Qué te refieres?-** Sebas miro desafiante a Tiher.

 **-Lastimosamente yo me tengo que ir, pero humano Sebas** \- Sebas puso atención al elite **–La próxima vez que te vea te matare y te colgare de las entrañas, tu cadáver será mi trofeo-**

Sebas se puso nervioso **–Si es que no ¡te mato primero!-** quería clavarle la espada, pero ese lanzo una bengala haciendo que todos se cubrieran por la intensa luz.

 **-¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ LOS MATARE!-** Todos escucharon y cuando la luz desapareció, el elite ya no estaba.

* * *

Los jóvenes después de eso decidieron subir al phantom e ir a la ciudad que David y William les contaron. Cargaron a los heridos poniéndolos en la parte principal, algunos se pusieron en las partes laterales del vehículo viendo el paisaje y vigilando que nada extraño se acercara. En tanto otros estaban en la parte del piloto hablando.

 **-¿Estará bien?-**

William estaba preocupado por su amiga, Sam ahora con equipo de primeros auxilios atendía a los heridos quienes eran Jessy y Jeremy. La castaña le puso bioespuma en las heridas a la pelirroja.

 **-Tengo entendido que esto la mantendrá estable, pero aun necesitara atención médica-** Sam le informo a William tranquila.

 **-Gracias-** Fue lo único que dijo William, decidió sentarse a lado de su amiga que seguía inconsciente.

 **-Oh hermanito te hicieron cagada la mano-** Sam volteo a ver, viendo que Jeremy estaba con la chica Olivia.

 **-Ya Olivia no es para tan- ¡AUCH!-** El rubio intento mover su mano que fue aplastada por el warthog pero era inútil.

 **-Te te te van a-** Olivia trago saliva **-¡AMPUTAR LA MANO!-**

 **-¡No digas eso!-** Jeremy dijo nervioso.

Sam escucho eso y dio una leve risita **–Tranquilos, si Jeremy tu mano está muy lastimada, pero está a años luz que sea necesaria una amputación-**

 **-Gracias por calmarme-** Jeremy se tranquilizó.

 **-Por cierto ¿Son hermanos?-**

 **-Somos el pack 2x1 ósea mellizos-** La chica rubia comento.

 **-Con razón son rubios los dos-**

En otro lado estaba Javier junto a Leo, Axel y Paula, aunque esta estaba dormida.

 **-Veo que es buena en lo que hace-** Javier comento viendo como Sam atendía a los que estaban heridos.

 **-Sera mejor que le caigas bien, un día de estos pude salvarte la vida-** Axel respondió **-¿Cómo consiguieron esta nave?-**

 **-Bueno resulta que mientras buscábamos algún vehículo, vimos un campamento covenant y estaba estacionado este phantom, solo nos escabullimos en la nave y asesinamos al piloto el muy genio estaba durmiendo, y escapamos rápido. No fue tan difícil-** Javier tosió y salio algo de sangre.

 **-¿Carajo Javier que te pasó?-** Leo pregunto preocupado.

 **-Un maldito elite me piso el pecho-** Javier volvió a toser.

Samantha noto eso y se acercó verificando la sangre **–Mmmm levanta tu camisa-**

 **-Wow ¿así de aprovechada?-** Leo le dijo provocando que Sam ponga una cara roja.

 **-No se trata de eso, es para ver como esta su pecho-** Sam roja le contesto.

 **-Amiga no le hagas caso, Leo es un pobre virgen que jamás ha tocado una chica-**

 **-¡Jeremy! Dile a tu hermana que se calme-** Leo llamo al rubio.

 **-Pfff en parte tiene razón cuando entramos al supuesto sorteo, no dejabas de mirar al grupo de chicas que entro ¡por tu culpa casi nos sacan a patadas!-**

 **-jajaja Leo nunca cambies-** Javier volvió a toser.

 **-Enserio muéstrame tu pecho-** Javier le hizo caso a la chica y levanto su camisa.

Sam verifico **–Esto no puede ser bueno-**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sam?-** Axel pregunto.

 **-Veo su pecho hundido, parece que al ser aplastado rompió unas costillas. Me preocupa que una esté afectando un pulmón-**

Samantha sabía que necesitaban atención médica, no quería imaginar lo peor. Solo le quedaba esperar que la ciudad que se dirigían era humana.

* * *

En la cabina de mando estaban Dario quien conducía la nave, estaba junto a Sebas y David.

 **-¿Una ciudad extraña?-** Sebas pregunto.

 **-Darío la descubrió mientras miraba el bosque con su sniper-** David le contesto

 **-Bueno podemos decir que esta vez la curiosidad beneficio al gato-**

 **-Ni tanto-**

 **-¿Ya vas a empezar de pesimista?-**

 **-Así estuvo con nosotros cuando lo descubrimos-** Darío recalco.

 **-Nadie pidió tu opinión-** David reclamo, Darío solo regreso a centrarse en la nave.

 **-Bueno explícate-** Sebas cruzo los brazos.

 **-Resulta que esta "ciudad" no se parece en nada a las que conocemos, ni siquiera a la más primermundista que conozcas-**

 **-¿Y el problema?-**

 **-Temo que sea una ciudad Covenant-**

 **-…-** Sebas decidió mirar por un momento a los demás, viendo como algunos estaban heridos. En parte si era un mega riesgo, pero no había señales de otra ciudad a la vista.

Sebas suspiro **–Bien necesito que me hagan el recuento de armas, en caso que se salga de control esto-**

 **-Entendido-** David salió de la cabina.

 **-Sebas-** Darío lo llamo.

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Seguro nos preguntaran quienes somos cuando lleguemos-**

 **-Alguien tendrá que hablar entonces-**

 **-Yo lo hare-**

 **-¿Estás seguro?-**

 **-Si no es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación-**

 **-Esta vez estamos hablando del covenant no de una guardia de restaurante, así que no pienses que será como cuando nos colamos a esa fiesta en la** **pizzería** **-**

 **-jajaja tranquilo, cualquier ataque me voy enseguida-**

 **-Cabrón estoy confiando en ti-**

 **-Como sea-**

Sebas se puso el casco ODST y selecciono el mapa, decidió ver la parte de la ciudad pero todo estaba oscuro en esa parte, ninguna señal de aliados o enemigos.

El phantom a medida se acercaba cada vez más a la misteriosa ciudad. Todos estaban atentos con un arma por si pasaba algo, nadie decía nada la tensión se estaba en el aire, a lo mucho se podían oír el latido de los corazones de los demás.

La nave estaba ya enfrente de la ciudad.

 **-Chicos el momento ha llegado-** decía Darío dando la señal que estén preparados.

 **-Gracias Darío-** Sebas salio de la cabina para estar con los demás.

En eso Darío escucho una voz decir **–Identifíquese-**

Darío trago saliva **–Ojala nuestra suerte ya cambie-**

* * *

¡AL FIN ACTUALIZE! enserio amigos perdón por la tardanza, espero no tardarme con el siguiente capitulo. Por el momento nos vemos y recuerda si me dejas review lo contestare el siguiente capitulo :)

Capitulo 4: Bienvenidos participantes.

Los chicos empiezan su travesía en la ciudad misteriosa.


	5. Capitulo 4: Bienvenidos participantes

Je hola de nuevo, la verdad no tengo nada que decir, pasemos a los comentarios:

 **Oskar:** Mmmmmm si la dejare :D vale no.

 **Spartan114:** No se, la verdad yo no creo que tenga nada de crudo. Es lo típico que encontraras en una historia de halo, algo de violencia, y tranquilo estamos ya en la ciudad misteriosa :D

Notas en las lineas de dialogo:

 **Negritas- Dialogo normal**

 _Cursiva- Pensamiento_

Halo es propiedad de 343 industries, Microsoft.

Solo los OC's son de mi propiedad..

* * *

Capítulo 4: Bienvenido participantes.

Tensión es lo único que Sebastián podría describir en este momento

 **-¿Todos tienen armas?-** Pregunto a todos, los demás solo aprobaron.

 **-Me desperté solo para saber que aun puedo morir-** Paula se había despertado, la pobre siente que en ningún momento le daban un respiro.

 **-No te quejes dormiste algo en el campamento, además el único problema que tuviste fue con el guta-** Axel reclamo.

 **-¡Casi me devora!-**

 **-En realidad Paula esa criatura no sabemos exactamente que come-** Sebas se metió a la conversación.

 **-¿Y sabes quién casi lo descubre? ¡Yo!-**

 **-¡Oye! A mí un elite quiere mi cabeza de trofeo-**

 **-… Bueno el caso es que en estos momentos todos estamos jodidos-**

 **-Meh eso no puedo negarlo-** Sebas y Paula dieron una leve risa.

 **-Vaya que son muy optimistas en la situación que nos encontramos-** William comento.

 **-Así somos algunos aunque nos lleve el diablo, siempre buscamos la manera de reírnos-** Sebas le respondió.

 **-A todo eso ¿Cómo estará Darío?-**

 **-¡VEHICULO ABAJO!-** David fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de un megáfono. En eso sintieron que el vehículo empezó a bajar, Sebastián fue corriendo a la cabina.

 **-¿Darío?-** Sebas noto que su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo, preocupado se acercó y checo su pecho, el corazón seguía latiendo y respiraba con normalidad, también vio que no había revisado un ataque físico por lo que Sebas supuso que estaba desmayado _–Genial-_ Sebas regreso con los demás arrastrando a Darío.

 **-¿Qué le paso?-** David y los demás vieron preocupados a Darío que estaba inconsciente.

 **-No lo sé, llegue y lo encontré en el suelo-**

Todos seguían sintiendo como el vehículo bajaba, sabían que la cosa no se pondría bien.

 **-¿Consejos?-** David fue lo único que dijo. Nadie decía una palabra, se notaba el nerviosismo en el aire, pero ¿que esperaban? Después de ver como los recibieron en este mundo y más de como trataron a Darío, lo más seguro que los mantendrían como prisioneros y les hicieran cosas inhumanas. Solo eran jóvenes que apenas captaban el mundo que les rodeaba ¿Por qué les estaba pasando eso?

 **-Entonces, creo que no hay otra opción-** Sebastián levanto un rifle de plasma, los demás sabían a qué se refería.

 **-¿Piensas salir y luchar? a pesar de que tendremos enemigos a nuestros alrededores-** Jeremy miro incrédulo al chico, mientras estaba abrazado con su hermana.

Sebas suspiro **–Amigo no es mucho que podamos hacer ¿no?-** Miraron sin emoción al joven ¿acaso estará aceptando su destino? **–Miren yo igual tengo miedo como ustedes, jamás espere estar en una situación como esta. Pero ¿Por qué seguir con este miedo? ¿Acaso eso nos llevara a algo? Qué tal si al final de este hoyo lleno de oscuridad encontramos una pequeña luz. Esta puede ser nuestra prueba más dura ¿y nos mantendremos con las manos cruzadas? Además si vamos a caer, quiero que sea juntos ¿Qué dicen?-**

Todos tenían una expresión seria y de miedo ¿Acaso ese era el fin? **–Saben si me va a llevar el diablo que al menos sea luchando con este idiota-** David se levantó y extendió su mano a su amigo **-¿Hasta el fin hermano?-**

 **-Je hasta el fin-** Sebas correspondió y le dio un apretón de manos.

 **-Me sorprendes que no andes de chillón como cuando estábamos en la cueva-** William se levantó agarrando un arma **–Pero tienen mi apoyo,** _además que luchare por salvarla-_ William dio una mirada a la Jessy que seguía inconsciente.

 **-jejeje aún me gustaría volar algunas cabezas-** Olivia igual se animó **–Hermanito ¿Qué dices?-** La rubia le extendió su mano a Jeremy para ayudarlo a levantarse.

 **-Sabes que no te dejaría sola loca-** Jeremy con ayuda de Olivia se levantó.

 **-¿Ustedes chicas se unen?-** Sebas miro a sus 2 amigas.

 **-Pfff como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer-** Paula agarro su arma **–¿Samy?-** Paula al igual que Sebas noto como su amiga tenia lágrimas en los ojos, pero igual una sonrisa.

 **-¿Sam, te encuentras bien?-**

 **-*Sniff* lo siento, solo que nunca espere pasar por algo así-** En eso sintió como su amiga Paula la envolvió en un abrazo **–Aw gracias Paula-** la castaña le devolvió el gesto.

 **-Eres mi BestF, no te puedo dejar así-**

 **-¡Siiii! ¡Abrazo!-** Olivia igual se unió a las dos chicas.

 **-Yo igual quiero abacho-** Leo se dirigía pero fue detenido por Javier **–¡Ay! Vamos Javier-**

 **-¿Tu igual Axel?-** David pregunto a su amigo.

 **-Ya conoces mi respuesta-** El chico dio una señal de aprobación.

Sebastián dio un suspiro **–¡Prepárense entonces!-**

Todos estaban con sus armas listas, preparándose para lo que talvez seria su mayor desafío hasta el momento.

 **-Oigan ¿Que ese este gas que sale?-** Javier vio como una sustancia entraba en el vehículo alarmando a los demás. Pero Axel alguien logro reconocer este gas.

 **-¿No es el gas que nos puso el monitor antes de llegar a este lugar?-**

 **-No pued-** David comenzó a toser al igual que los demás.

 _-Carajo ¿Por qué?-_ Sebas se desmayó viendo como los demás hacían lo mismo. Antes de perder el conocimiento vio como una esfera de acerco a ellos junto a dos tipos que parecían llevar una armadura _–¿Spartans?-_ Entonces todos se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Lo único que se acordaba era ese elite clavándole una espada de energía para luego perder el conocimiento. Todo era oscuro en este entonces, no supo nada de lo que paso a su alrededor, pero sintió que otros tipos habían llegado a salvar a los demás ¿Acaso lo habían logrado? ¿Sobrevivir a este maldito bosque? Increíblemente sintió como poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento.

Abriendo los ojos noto que estaba en una habitación completamente en blanco, también que estaba acostada en lo que parecía ser un simple colchón. Se levantó y miro a su alrededor, no había nada _-¿Estoy muerta?-_ La chica comenzó a preocuparse _-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso con los demás? No puedo estar muerta-_ Le comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

 **-No-**

 **-Jessi-**

 **-No-**

 **-Jessi-**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Jessica-**

 **-Solo tengo 18-**

 **-JESSICA-**

 **-Quiero ver a mi familia-**

 **-JESSICA MORGAN-**

 **-¿¡QUE!?-**

La pelirroja se congelo en este momento al ver que enfrente tenia a William **–¿William?-**

 **-Si Jessica soy William-** Entonces sintió como la chica le agarro los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo.

 **-GRACIASADIOSESTASBIENPENSEQUENOHABIANADIECOMIGO-** Jessy dijo a toda velocidad.

 **-Jessiiii -** La chica lo soltó.

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Está bien no te preocupes, oye ¿No estabas herida del estómago?-**

Jessica se acordó de su pelea vio abajo notando que su blusa estaba normal, se alzó un poco la blusa para ver su abdomen pero efectivamente no había ningún rasguño en la zona.

 **-… William ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No había nada cuando desperté-**

 **-Pues apenas me desperté y te vi aquí llorando-**

 **-Pero ¿En qué parte?-**

 **-Ahí-** William señalo el lugar y había otro colchón, Jessy ya estaba confundida.

 **-Pero eso no estaba ahí cuando desperté-** Se acercó a la zona verificando, cuando decidió moverse un poco más la chica se tropezó con algo **-¿Qué rayos?-** Jessica se acercó donde se había tropezado y sintió algo suave que no se veía.

 **-¿Hay algo?-**

 **-Si ven-**

William se acercó e igual sintió algo suave, hasta que algo les tomo de sorpresa. Jessica y William notaron como otro colchón con una persona aparecía en donde estaban inspeccionando.

 **-Un momento ¿No es Fritz?-** Jessica vio de cerca.

William igual logro reconocerlo **–Si es-** William se quedó incrédulo _-¿Qué lugar es ese?-_

* * *

 **-¡SEBAS!-**

Sebas se despertó con un sobresalto, lo primero que vio fue a sus 5 amigos.

 **-Joder ¿Era necesario gritarme?-**

 **-Tienes un maldito sueño pesado-** David ayudo a levantarlo.

 **-Irónico que tú me lo digas-** Sebas reviso a su alrededor solo viendo el cuarto en blanco **-¿Dónde estamos?-**

 **-Esa es la pregunta del millón-** Axel verificaba todo el lugar intentando encontrar algo.

 **-Oye Sebas ¿Cómo sientes tu cabeza?-** Sam se acercó a él.

 **-Bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

 **-¿No te acuerdas de tu venda?-**

 **-…-** Sebas se toca la cabeza sintiendo que la venda ya no estaba **–¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-**

 **-Mmmm no veo ningún rasguño-** Sam reviso la cabeza de Sebas.

 **-¿Nada? Si un elite me había sacado sangre-**

 **-No te alarmes, que tal si alguien te curo-** David intento calmar al chico.

 **-¿Alguien?... es cierto, chicos antes de desmayarme en la nave vi-**

 **-Spartans-** Paula intervino.

 **-¿Igual los vistes?-**

 **-Sí y aparte vi como una cosa flotante como una esfera azul estaba con ello-**

 **-Cosa flotante azul… el monitor-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Sebas miro incrédulo por lo que Darío acaba de decir.

 **-¿No es obvio? No se me ocurre otra cosa, además creo que todo lo que está pasando es obra de el -**

 **-Alto, en primera ¿Cómo carajos un grupo de covenant están en la tierra? No vimos nada raro antes de llegar al bosque, no creo que el covenant nos haya invadido muy rápido-** David replico.

 **-David si el covenant invadió rápido reach que estaba muy avanzado en tecnología, no me sorprendería que nuestro mundo solo haya tardado minutos en caer-** Sebastián pensaba en la situación.

 **-Si la tierra cayo ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el monitor?-** Samantha no digería la idea que una posible invasión haya pasado, se le notaba nerviosa.

 **-Uh ¿Qué tal si nos capturo para convertimos en Spartans?-**

 **-Paula no digas tonterías-**

 **-Querido David después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me sería raro que fuera por eso-**

 **-Pero si nos quiere como spartan para salvar el mundo ¿Por qué dejarnos en el bosque a la merced de ellos?-**

 **-Esperen, Paula ¿Dijiste que te ataco un guta?-** Sebas interrogo.

 **-Si te refieres al rancor versión halo, tu respuesta es si-**

 **-Si estamos en la tierra ¿Cómo puede ser que haya un guta? Encima el chico que estaba conmigo me dijo que encontró un campamento de la UNSC, y sabemos que en nuestro mundo no existe esa organización. Por lo que me temo otra cosa-**

 **-¿Y cuál es?-** Sam temblorosa ya sabía la respuesta de Sebas.

 **-Que no estamos en la tierra, nos encontramos en otro mundo-**

Nadie tenía comentarios para esa conclusión, es sin duda la que menos tenía menor credibilidad. Al menos podían estar tranquilo que su planeta este bien, pero igual no quitaba que el asunto no era bueno y además que existe una fracción de diversos seres que están dispuestos a exterminarlos no mejoraba las cosas. Los seis jóvenes buscaban otra explicacion, otra pista que los arrojara una nueva opción.

 **-Pe- Pero ¿Cómo alguien pude tener una tecnología de ese nivel en pleno siglo 21?-** Darío no podía aceptar eso.

 **-Teniendo esa tecnología, no sería raro que pasó desapercibido en la tierra-** Sebas miro a los chicos, todos con miradas perdidas intentando digerir lo que había dicho **–Chicos no se desanimen, si son Spartans los que nos tienen aquí podemos tener una pizca de esperanza-** En eso notaron como Axel seguía inspeccionando el lugar **–Axel ¿Acaso sigues investigando?-**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Ah! si sigo verificando el lugar y tranquilo, escuche todo lo que dicen-**

 **-Está bien… ¿No has encontrado nada más?-**

 **-Nada, en blanco total esa habitación. Creo que estaremos un buen rato así-** Una puerta atrás de los jóvenes se abrió y se escucharon una voz que decía:

 **-POR FAVOR COMPETIDORES PASEN-**

Todos miraron la puerta que conducía a un pasillo, pero no podían percibir bien hacia donde llegaba.

 **-¿Vamos a ir ahí?-** David no confiaba en la voz.

 **-Yo igual no confió, pero no tenemos otras opciones-**

 **-Vamos gente, sé que podemos superar eso. Mientras estemos los 6 unidos trabajaremos juntos para intentar salir de cualquier aprieto-** Samantha dio un paso adelantes determinada a saber dónde llegaba el pasillo **–Pero vamos no me dejen sola-** Sam les dio una sonrisa de confianza a sus amigos.

 **-Je Sam eres el corazón de este equipo-** Darío comento, sonrojando un poco a la chica.

 **-Pues vamos gente-** Sebas decidió tomar la delantera y los demás los siguieron.

Caminaban por el pasillo, no había nada interesante en el los chicos pensaban en mil cosas de la situación en la que estaban ¿Serán que estaban por experimentar una verdadera guerra? Y si no ¿para que los necesitaban?

 **-De tanto asunto creo que ya nos olvidamos del torneo-** Paula rompió el silencio.

 **-Y pensar que mis vacaciones seria normales-** Axel dijo.

 **-Mira el lado positivo, experimentaste la mayor adrenalina de tu vida. Aunque casi mueres en un árbol-** Paula formo una sonrisa burlona.

 **-¡Atrás de nosotros! ¡Un guta!-**

 **-¿¡QUE!?-** Axel no solo alarmo a Paula si no al resto, pero cambiaron de expresión al oír las risas de Axel.

 **-jajaja tranquilos la broma solo era para Paula-**

 **-Imbécil recuerda que si se lo lleva el diablo a ella, también a nosotros en esos momentos-** Sebas dijo un poco molesto de la broma.

 **-Lo siento ¡miren ya llegamos!-**

Saliendo del pasillo notaron sorprendido que estaban en un mega auditorio, vieron como habían personas hablando entre ellos, caminando, algunos sentados y uno que otro dormido.

 **-Está bien, ya no entiendo este asunto-** Sebas no encontraba el sentido, pensó que los interrogarían o que pasarían por pruebas desagradables. Pero parecía que fueron invitados a una convención.

 **-Sebas creo que será mejor preguntar dónde estamos-** Sugirió Samantha.

 **-Cierto Sam yo me encargo-**

 **-Trata de dar una buena impresión-**

Sebastián se acercó a un hombre que aparentaba unos 24 años – **Hola cordial caballero-** Sebas saludo al hombre, este no le respondió **–Em dije hola cordial caballero-** Pero el tipo no respondía. En eso el chico noto que su playera estaba la imagen de un oso con lo que parecía ser vodka _–Debe ser Ruso-_

Los amigos de Sebas estaban viendo lo que hacía Sebas **-¿Creen que no la riegue?-** David pregunto al resto.

 **-Viniendo de él, es difícil predecir-** Paula respondió.

 **-¿No creen que será mejor ayudarlo?-** Sam les sugirió.

 **-No creo por el momento Samy, si se pone fea la cosa entramos en escena-**

Sebas esta vez viendo la situación se preparó para hablarle y dijo **–Holavsky cordialvsky caballerosvky-**

 **-Este idiota-** David se dio un facepalm junto los demás menos Paula que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Sebas vio que no funcionaba, más bien nunca el tipo le prestó atención **–Si culero, ya me pedirás un favor-** Sebas se dirigía con sus amigos que lo veían.

 **-¿Y cómo te fue Putin Mexicano?-** Paula apenas se recuperaba de la risa.

 **-Este tipo me aplico la ley del hielo-**

 **-Pues después de tu "Ruso" no me sorprendería-** David miraba sarcásticamente a su amigo.

 **-No por mí que se vaya a chingar a su ma-**

 **-¡OYE TÚ!-** El grito tomo de sorpresa a Sebas, giro y vio al mismo tipo pero esta vez se dirigía de forma amenazante hacia él. Los amigos de Sebas estaban listo para defenderlo si era necesario.

 **-Amigo tranquilovsky-**

 **-¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!?-** David desesperado le dijo.

Cuando el tipo se acercó, los chicos vieron que el los doble jaba de tamaño lo que les puso nervioso. El tipo miro a Sebas **–TU-**

 **-¿Qué paso?-** Sebas estaba nervioso.

 **-… ¿Qué me querías decir?-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Perdón por ignorarte, es que tenía audífonos-**

- **Audífonos…-** Sebastián volteo a ver a los otros que tenían un rostro de relajación al saber que no pasara nada malo **–Esta bien ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**

 **-Dime-**

 **-¿En dónde estamos?-**

El tipo los miro raramente **–Pues en el sorteo ¿No es obvio?-**

 **-¿Sorteo? ¿Qué sorteo?-**

 **-Pues el del torneo de halo-**

 **-¿¡Torneo de halo!?-** Los 6 dijeron al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Por qué les sorprende?... ya entendí son de los nuevos que ingresaron-**

 **-¿Cómo que nuevos?-**

 **-Mira amigo, solo siéntese y esperen que el sorteo inicie, el "jefe" les explicara todo-**

 **-Solo una última pregunta ¿Quién es el jefe?-**

 **-Antes de despertarse en el bosque ¿vieron a un tipo de monitor o escucharon una voz?-** Los 6 asintieron **–Pues es el, por cierto bienvenidos a Nueva Halo-** El tipo dejo al grupo desconcertado.

 **-¿Nueva halo?-** Axel dijo.

 **-Tiene que ser el nombre de la ciudad que estábamos por entrar, o bueno en la que estamos-** David le respondió **–Y al final la teoría era cierta, el monitor estuvo atrás de todo esto-**

 **-Entonces ¿Solo queda a esperar a que inicie esto?-** Paula veía alrededor lo que hacían las demás personas.

 **-Si el tipo dijo que el monitor nos resolvería las dudas, entonces si-** Sebas vio encontró en una mesa donde había variedad de comida, donde las demás personas se servían **–Chicos comida ahí, podemos comer mientras inicia esto-** Los jóvenes no negaron eso, desde que llegaron no tuvieron oportunidad de comer. Solo Paula aprovecho una lata que había encontrado cerca del lago.

* * *

Después de un gran festín decidieron buscar lugares para sentarse. Al paso de los minutos notaron como poco a poco la sala empezaba a llenarse, sabían que el sorteo no tardaría en iniciar.

Los chicos se sentaron tranquilamente, hasta que Sebas decidió poner su mano a lado del asiento sintió otra.

 **-¿Tan rápido? Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien galán-**

 **-¿Qué carajos?-** Sebastián se sorprendió al escuchar las voz, giro a su izquierda y vio a la rubia que había visto antes **-¿Hermana de Jeremy?-**

 **-Ash tengo nombre Sebastián es O-L-I-V-I-A, Olivia-**

 **-Está bien no te esponjes-**

 **-¿Cómo no esponjarme a lado de este bombón?-** Los amigos de Sebas igual veían el show que se armaba. Mientras Olivia miraba a Sebas, este noto que en el otro asiento esta justamente Jeremy mirándolos.

 **-Jeremy esto no es lo que parece-**

 **-Tranquilo ella es así, no te lo tomes enserio. Solo te está bromeando-**

 **-¿Entonces no me mataras?-** Olivia había puesto su cabeza en el hombro de Sebas.

 **-No, por cierto el resto de mi equipo está también aquí-** Sebas y los demás notaron que a lado de Jeremy estaban Javier y Leo, además un chico y una chica **–Bueno los otros dos son Alan y María-** Estos dos solo le limitaron a dar un gesto de saludo **–Veo que tu herida ya está bien-**

 **-Igual Javier se recuperó ¿No?-**

 **-Sip-**

En otro lado del asiento estaba Paula que quería decir acerca del afecto de la rubia con Sebas para molestar a su amiga Samantha.

 **-No se te ocurra decir nada Paula-**

 **-Pero ya no solo es Olivia, también hay una pelirroja atrás de Sebas-**

 **-Pau esa pelirroja no está interesada en el-**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

 **-La conozco se llama Jessy.**

 **-Ósea la otra que se quiere tirar a Sebas ¿Se llama Jessica?-**

 **-¡ESTUPIDA YO JAMAS ANDARIA CON EL!-** Las chicas y el resto del equipo se llevó la sorpresa que en el asiento delantero estaba Jessica y su equipo **-¿Samantha?-**

 **-Hola Jessica, estoy feliz que estés bien-** Sam dio un saludo amistoso.

 **-Gracias Sam igual te agradezco que me hayas atendido la herida, pero si estás aquí entonces el idiota esta… cerca-** Sebas solo le dio un saludo, mientras la rubia le agarraba el brazo mirando fijamente a Jessica.

 **-Es mío amiga-** Olivia "amenazo" a Jessica-

 **-Wow está bien, por mi viólatelo-** Jessy volvió a sentarse, ganándose una mirada de odio se Sebas.

 **-¿Es ella?-** David pregunto a Sebas sobre la chica pelirroja que había aparecido.

 **-¿Esa chica bien educada? Si ella es la que considero mi "nueva amiga"-** Las últimas dos palabras, Sebas lo dijo con sarcasmo.

 **-Es bonita-**

 **-Que malos gustos tienes David-**

 **-No es mi culpa que las chicas bonitas te odien, no me sorprendería que mueras virgen-**

 **-Serás hijo de tu mama-**

 **-Tranquilo yo puedo evitarlo jejeje-** Olivia susurro al oído de Sebas, dándole un escalofrió.

 _-Esa cabrona_ **Olivia tampoco exageres por favor-** Sebas dijo un poco nervioso.

 **-Bien tú te lo pierdes-**

 **-Chicos ya va parece que ya va a iniciar-** Darío les aviso al ver como todas las personas que estaban paradas comenzaban a sentarse.

Todas las personas ya sentadas vieron como en el escenario principal salió un hombre que se aproximaba a los 27 años.

 **-Damas y caballeros, veteranos y nuevos participantes, les damos la bienvenida a nuestro sorteo del torneo que se llevara en unos cuantos días. Sin más con ustedes les presento a nuestro querido jefe "El monitor"-**

Una ola de aplausos se escuchó mientras salía el monitor. Tanto Sebas como algunos otros lograron reconocer el orbe flotando **–Buena queridos ciudadanos, estamos reunidos como ya es tradición anualmente, celebrar nuestro torneo de halo. Ahora bien entes de empezar de seguro los nuevos no entienden nada de lo que estoy diciendo, así que me tocara explicarles cómo funciona esto-** El monitor se "aclaró la garganta" **–Bien primero responderé en donde están ahora mismo, están en la ciudad llamada Nueva Halo ¿Dónde está ubicado? Bien va lo interesante-** El orbe dio un vistazo a todos **– No están en el mundo físico, Ósea están ahora mismo en un mundo virtual-**

Todos les tomo de sorpresa, al fin de cuentas Sebas y los demás respiraban al saber que la tierra estaba bien y que no habían sido invadidos.

 **-Siguiendo, bien se acuerda que cuando llegaron a mi instalación en el mundo físico los dormí con un gas. Ahora sus cuerpos físicos les puse un casco que los transportaba a este mundo, si vieron un anime llamado SAO o algo así, es justamente igual-**

 _-Joder a mí no me gusta el anime-_ Sebas pensó.

 **-Siguiendo sus cuerpos físicos, solo les puedo decir que están en buen estado y yo los estoy cuidando que no les pase nada-**

 **-Está bien eso perturba-**

 **-No me has visto cuando se acaban las galletas-** Olivia dijo burlonamente a Sebas.

 **-Ahora sabrán que despertaron en un bosque, algunos sobrevivieron y llegaron a este lugar. Pero otros murieron y están vivos en este momento ¿La razón? Cuando son tele transportados a este mundo yo puedo programarlos para que cuando mueran reaparezcan, pero igual puedo desactivar eso-** Todos no sabían que les caería una tormenta en ese momento **–Y si mueren si esta desactivado su reaparición, serán transportados a un lugar donde jamás saldrán, viviendo solo sin compañía alguna y se quedaran atrapados ahí por el resto de la eternidad. La oscuridad será su única compañía-**

Los nuevos se quedaron impactado y con escalofríos con las palabras del monitor, prácticamente los transportaría a un limbo.

 _-Carajo ¿Pero qué le pasa a nuestro cuerpo físico?-_

 **-Los que murieron en el bosque tenían la reaparición activa, por lo que al momento de morir reaparecieron en este lugar. Pero en este momento la tienen desactivada, por lo que si mueren díganle adiós al mundo virtual y prepárense a entrar en el mundo oscuro-** Esas palabras solo inquietaban a las personas **–Esto solo lo hago por motivos de seguridad-**

 **-Ahora aclarare una cosa, si recuerdan que dije que al momento de entrar a este mundo, yo les puedo programas si reaparecen. Pues no es lo único, pocos han notado que durante su travesía en el bosque podían usar armas, y a pesar de ser pocos experimentados dieron batalla a pelotones del covenant ¿No?-** Muchos asintieron

 _-Joder es cierto, en mi estúpida vida jamás me habían enseñado a usar un arma y aquí me parecía como si una de juguete se tratase, además que me siento más ágil-_ Sebas se sorprendió.

 **-Bien igual puedo programarles ciertos atributos, prácticamente los programe para que tuvieran habilidades de un spartan. Para que me entiendan mejor, en el mundo físico son un chico o una chica normal, pero al momento de entrar en el mundo virtual tienen las habilidades de un spartan. Por lo que si vuelven al mundo físico regresaran a ser un humano normal-**

 _-En esos momentos tengo las habilidades de un spartan entonces… genial, bueno no tanto, pero ¿Con que motivo?-_

 **-Se preguntaran ¿Para qué? bien saben que las partidas de halo es sentarse en una silla y tomar el mando para controlar el spartan. Es simple, pero el caso es que esta vez no controlaran al spartan… ¡USTEDES! Serán los Spartans-** A los chicos les exploto la cabeza.

 _-Bien entonces, literalmente yo seré quien mate a otros spartan y tenga que capturas objetivos. Joder solo espero que la bandera no sea pesada-_ Sebas no creía la idea que él sea el que va estar en el campo de batalla _–Parece ser que el bosque era para entrenarnos y tengamos una idea de cómo usar las armas y los objetos en las partidas del torneo-_

 **-Aclarado eso ahora si ¡Que empiece el sorteo!-** En eso a lado del monitor en una mesa alta apareció un bombo gigante que era un traste de cristal lleno de pelotitas (parecido a los del sorteo del mundial de fútbol). En la pantalla aparecieron dos líneas sin nada escrito pero en medio de las dos líneas llevaba un "VS"

( _VS _ ).

 **-Bien en este bombo tengo 32 pelotas donde adentro lleva el nombre de los equipos a participar en el torneo-** En eso entro una mujer al escenario saludando a todos **–Nuestra amiga primero revolverá las pelotitas y después sacara una, la abrirá y nos dirá el nombre del equipo, después de eso lo pondremos en la pantalla, por lo que las dos primeras pelotas que saque del bombo serán el primer enfrentamiento del torneo. Entonces que esperamos empecemos-** La mujer metió su mano en el bombo, revolvió y saco una pelota, la abrió y saco la etiqueta.

 **-Guardians-** Dijo la chica, giro el papel que decía el nombre del equipo que menciono-

 **-El primer equipo que sale "Guardians" conformado por los jóvenes Erick, Alejandro, José, Donovan, Alex y Adam-** En pantallas se ponía el nombre del equipo:

Guardians VS _

 _-Solo espero que no seamos de los que inicien el torneo-_ Sebas recalco.

 **-Muy bien siguiente papel para conocer el duelo que iniciara el torneo-** La chica volvió a girar las pelotas saco una, abrió y leyó.

 **-Langosta-**

 **-Pfff que nombre más ridículo para un torneo de este juego-** Paula dijo.

Sam se rio un poco **-Je si… oye ¿Cómo se llama nuestro equipo?-**

 **-Es cierto Sebas jamás nos dijo-**

David al escuchar a Paula, se acercó a Sebas **–Sebas ¿Cuál es el nombre del equipo?-**

 **-Langosta el equipo conformado por Sebastián, David, Samantha, Paula, Axel y Darío. Son el equipo que junto a Guardians iniciaran el torneo ¡Alabemos el juego de apertura!-** El monitor anuncio a los demás.

Guardians VS Langosta

David noto a su amigo nervioso con un tic en el ojo.

 **-Oye ¿Por qué tiemblas si no hace frio?-** Olivia dijo esta vez.

 **-¡Sebastián! ¡Cómo se te ocurrió este nombre tan pelotu-!-** Paula estaba por reclamarle pero se detuvo cuando vio el estado de su amigo **–Sebastián ¿Qué pasa?-**

Sebastián entonces se pudo calmar un poco **–Sebas tranquilo, respira hondo-** Escucho decir a su amigo David. Noto como todos sus amigos lo miraban preocupado.

 **-Lo siento chicos no se preocupen estoy bien-**

 **-¿Estás seguro?-** David dijo.

 **-Si David, s-solo sigamos mirando el sorteo-** Sus amigos obviamente esta respuesta no le convenció.

Sebas sintió unas palmadas en su cabeza que venía de parte de Olivia **–Tranquilo pequeño mami está aquí-**

 **-Em gracias Olivia-** Sebas extrañamente le agradeció a la chica.

 **-Dime mami-**

 _-En serio ¿Por qué conozco a mucha loca?-_

 _-Mmmmm el idiota es muy nervioso por lo que veo… ¿Acaso sentí pena por el?-_ Jessy confundida siguió observando los duelos que se armaban.

MexicanSquad vs Insurrecionistas

Hunter99 vs LegendsGames

ClubEngland vs StreamVilla

Lyon King vs Flood_Team

Reclaimer vs Female Squad

Clan Spartano vs SpringBreak

FrioGamers vs Night_Killers

 **-FrioGamers conformado por William, Fritz, Jessica, George, James y Ayumi-**

 _-Entonces este es el equipo de la pelirroja-_ Sebas entonces vio como una bola papel le pego en la cabeza, lo desenvolvió y leyó el mensaje.

 _ **Te veo en semifinales langostita**_

 _ **Si un equipo te elimina antes te mato :)**_

 _ **-Jessica**_

Sebas verifico las llaves de los enfrentamientos y efectivamente, su cruce seria en semifinales.

 **-Carajo con esta tipa-** Sebas siguió viendo el sorteo.

Rooster_Team vs Harvest Planet

Sangheili Warriors vs Mcee Legion

LatinoGamers vs Aguilas_GC

ColombiaHalo vs Elite_Eternal

Atomic343 vs Clan-Destruction

 **-Atomic343 conformado por los gemelos Jeremy y Olivia, también con Javier, Leonardo, Alan y María-**

 **-¡ARRIBA ATOMIC343 CARBONES!-** Olivia se había parado emocionada mientras sacaba serpentinas, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

 **-Olivia mejor siéntate ¿Si?-** Jeremy sentó a su hermana. La quería, pero hay veces le daba pena su comportamiento.

Olivia volteo para ver a Sebas y David **–Así es como lo gritan los mexicanos ¿No? ¿Cómo me salió?-**

Los dos chicos se vieron entre ellos, entonces empezaron a aplaudir y le sonrieron **–Te salió bien Olivia-** Sebas dijo.

 _-¿Acaso dijo carbones?-_ David pensó en la palabra errónea.

 **-Si mi amiga María me lo enseño, es de su país-**

 **-Gracias por el dato Rapunzel-** Sebas dijo

 **-Awww de nada mi príncipe-**

 _-Saben en parte me agrada ella-_ Sebas pensó mientras seguía viendo el sorteo.

Ultimate Spartans vs Infinity_Team

Shadow gaming vs Fazbear Clan

 _-Fazbear… me trae malos recuerdos ese nombre-_ Jessica pensó.

Nova_Fire vs Halo-Chan

 **-Bien están definido los duelos de los 16vos de final, repasémoslo-**

Guardians VS Langosta

MexicanSquad vs Insurrecionistas

Hunter99 vs LegendsGames

ClubEngland vs StreamVilla

Lyon King vs Flood_Team

Reclaimer vs Female Squad

Clan Spartano vs SpringBreak

FrioGamers vs Night_Killers

Rooster_Team vs Harvest Planet

Sangheili Warriors vs Mcee Legion

LatinoGamers vs Aguilas_GC

ColombiaHalo vs Elite_Eternal

Atomic343 vs Clan-Destruction

Ultimate Spartans vs Infinity_Team

Shadow gaming vs Fazbear Clan

Nova_Fire vs Halo-Chan

 **-Ya saben los duelos serán de eliminación directa, los ganadores pasaran a octavos, luego a cuartos, a semifinales y la gran final. También habrá un partido por el tercer lugar quienes serán los equipos que pierdan en la ronda de Semifinales-** El monitor miraba detalladamente la pantallas donde estaban todos los duelos a disputar **–El equipo ganador podrá salir de este mundo, obtendrá su dinero y el crucero-**

 _-¿Cómo que podrá salir? ¿No tendríamos que salir al finalizar el torneo? Es más ¿Por qué nos dicen que somos nuevos? ¿Hay gente que decidió quedarse en esta realidad virtual?-_ Sebas tenia demasiadas preguntas, más bien, al ver la reacción de los demás no era el único _–Hablare con el monitor si tengo oportunidad-_

 **-Por ultimo antes de irnos y que mis guías les muestre donde se van a alojar, les explicare la función de las partidas-**

 **-Sera en un estadio donde se jugaran todas las partidas desde los 16vos hasta la final. Los dos equipos tendrán que estar en los vestidores 30 minutos antes del inicio, tendrán 25 minutos para cambiarse y dialogar entre ustedes. Después deberán saltar al campo de juego 5 minutos antes-**

 **-Ahora si bien dije que el torneo será de halo 5, pues decidí cambiar este formato. Todos los partidos antes del inicio, por medio de una maquina al azar se escogerán el juego de halo, la partida a jugar y el mapa. Un ejemplo tengo la lucha de Guardians vs Langosta-**

En la pantalla apareció:

Guardians vs Langosta

Halo:

Tipo de juego:

Mapa:

 **-En el apartado de "Halo" se escogerá que halo se jugara y en "Tipo de juego" cuál es el juego que jugaran, el "Mapa" pues bien lo dice en que mapa se jugara. Pongamos en función la máquina-** Todos vieron como en los tres apartados cambiaban de nombre rápido, hasta que se detuvieron, mostrando lo siguiente:

Guardians vs Langosta

Halo: Halo 3

Tipo de juego: Asesino

Mapa: Almacenamiento Frio

 **-En ese ejemplo el halo donde se desarrollara el combate será en halo 3, donde jugaran asesino en el mapa de almacenamiento frio. Al momento como un simulador holográfico, el estadio o más bien el campo de juego cambiara al aspecto del mapa-**

 **-En eso la partida se desarrollara como una partida normal de halo. Con la diferencia que decidí poner un tiempo de 40 minutos y la puntuación sea sin límite. Ósea el ganador será el que más puntos consiguió al término de los 40 minutos, sin importar en que halo se jugara y cuál será el tipo de juego-**

 **-Sin más eso sería todo por el día de hoy, para los recién llegados al mundo los guías los llevaran al lugar donde se alojaran. Mañana les darán un tour por la ciudad y el día siguiente les explicaran como son las partidas en este mundo. En dos semanas iniciara el torneo, prepárense y mucha suerte-** Entonces el monitor desapareció, aparecieron tipos con carteles con el nombre de los equipo. Eran los guías.

 **-Disculpen-** Paula escucho una voz a lado de ella, volteo viendo a un chico **-¿Ustedes son el quipo langosta?-** Vio el cartel que traía el nombre de su equipo.

 **-Si amigo, somos nosotros-** Paula le contesto.

 **-Bien, entonces síganme yo los guiare al lugar donde vivirán en su estancia aquí-**

 **-Chicos llego nuestro guía es hora de irnos-** El equipo "Langosta" comenzó a pararse, no sin antes de despedirse por lo menos del equipo de Jeremy y Olivia. Sebas había girado un momento para ver a Jessy y su equipo pero se habían ido sin avisar.

 **-Adiós cariño-** Olivia se despidió "tristemente" de Sebas.

 **-Tranquila Olivia encontraras a tu chico ideal-** Jeremy respondió.

 **-… ¿Y si eres tú?-**

 **-¡TONTA SOY TU HERMANO!-**

 **-jajaja lo siento, solo me gusta cuando te pones de esta manera-**

El rubio solo suspiro **–Mejor busquemos a nuestro guía.**

* * *

Los chicos siguieron a su guía.

 **-Por cierto me llamo Erick ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres?-**

 **-Claro, soy Sebastián-**

 **-David un gusto-**

 **-Samantha a su servicio-**

 **-Me llamo Paula viejo-**

 **-Darío amigo-**

 **-Y yo soy Axel-**

 **-Gracias por cierto, bienvenidos a la ciudad-**

 **-¿Es cierto que estamos en un mundo virtual?-** Sebas pregunto.

 **-Muchos dudan si es cierto esto del mundo virtual, pero es lo más lógico. Digo, ustedes hace unas cuantas horas estaban en su casa normal ¿No?-** Los seis jóvenes asintieron **–Pues yo vengo viviendo aquí 3 años-** Los seis se sorprendieron ¿Por qué estuvo aquí seis años?

 **-¿Por qué estuviste aquí 3 años?-**

 **-Se los explicare más tarde, súbanse al pelican-** El equipo no había notado que llegaron a un lugar donde estaba al aire libre y tenían muchos vehículos aéreos como phantoms, banshees, wasp, falcons, etc.

 **-No-**

 **-Jodas-**

 **-¿Sorprendidos?-** Erick se subió al pelican, al mismo tiempo los seis tomaron asiento en el vehicula.

 **-Cabrones, nunca pensé subirme a un pelican-** David decía emocionado.

 **-Solo espero que el tipo sepa conducirlo-** Darío dijo.

 **-Siente bien y disfruten de la vista-** Erick entro a la cabina del piloto.

El pelican comenzó a elevarse saliendo del lugar, los chicos vieron mejor la ciudad. Era idéntica a una ciudad del año de 2557, con la diferencia que en las calles veían desde de warthogs, mongoose, ghost, spectres y motos brute, en los cielos pasaban muchas banshees, wasp y phaeton.

 **-Dios no tengo palabras-** Samantha no quitaba su vista del lugar.

 **-Y tú no querías venir David-** Darío le recordó a su amigo.

 **-Perdón, no soy adivino-**

 **-Ay David tu siempre de pesimista-** Sebas.

 **-Tú nos pusiste un nombre culero a nuestro equipo Sebas-**

 **-Si serás, yo solo lleve los papeles al lugar de la inscripción-**

 **-Está bien ya paren chicos-** Sam dijo.

 **-Lo siento-** lo dos dijeron.

 **-Déjalos continuar Samy, se estaba poniendo bueno-** Paula dijo.

 **-Creo que lo mejor ahorita será mantenernos unidos, no sabemos bien donde estamos-** Sam miro a Sebas **–Por cierto Sebastián-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

Sam quería decirle sobre su reacción nerviosa en el sorteo, pero sintió que era mejor hablarlo en privado, ya que lo más seguro es que a su amigo le incomodaría con los cinco presentes **–Ya nada-**

 **-¿Estas bien Sam?-**

 **-Si tranquilo-** Sam solo dio una sonrisa de confianza _–Yo debería preguntarte eso-_

 **-¡Bien llegamos!-**

El pelican se estaciono en un lugar especial para el mismo vehículo. Los jóvenes se bajaron y se sorprendieron, en frente de ellos estaba lo que parecía ser una mansión donde a su alrededor tenia lo que parecía ser un garaje y en el otro lado una cancha tanto de basquetbol como de futbol rápido.

Paula y Samantha gritaron como fangirls locas **-¡Vamos a vivir como reinas!-** Las dos dijeron simultáneamente. Los chicos solo estaban asombrados.

 **-Vale creo que nos podemos adaptar a eso-** Sebas dijo.

 **-Ya quiero ver la cocina-** Darío emocionado pensando que podría preparar de comer

 **-¿Tiene gimnasio?-** Axel le pregunto a Erick.

 **-Tranquilo, les daré un tour por su nueva casa-**

Erick y los 6 entraron a la mansión **–Como verán es una clásica mansión en donde hay 3 pisos, primero en la planta baja encontraran desde el comedor y la cocina. El monitor entendió que les gusta tocar música en grupo y por eso se les puso un estudio de música-**

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** A los seis les comenzaron a brillar los ojos.

 **-Sip, también aquí abajo encontraran la sala con una pantalla gigante y con una zona donde pueden conectar una consola de juegos-**

 **-¿Y por qué no la conectan de una vez?-** Sebas pregunto,

 **-Eso voy pasemos a la segunda planta, hay una habitación dedicada a videojuegos-**

 **-¡NO JODAS!-**

 **-Pondrán encontrar desde árcades, hasta consolas de sobremesas y portátiles. Las de sobremesas pueden traerlas a la sala y conectarlos a la mega pantalla, créanme es un experiencia inolvidable-**

 **-También encontraran sus habitaciones individuales, cuando entren verán lo que incluye. Cabe mencionar que la casa cuenta con 3 baños-**

 **-También en el segundo piso hay una sala de cómputo e investigación. Puede servirles para hacer simulaciones de las partidas y crear sus estrategias para el torneo, en esa sala cada partido que pase del torneo podrán verificarlo muy detalladamente-**

Los chicos oían asombrados, nunca pensaron que tendrían una vida lujosa. Pero recordaban que solo era un mundo virtual y cuando se fueran, adiós a todo eso. Además que sabían que no lo disfrutarían al cien, debido a que tenían que entrenar para el torneo.

 **-La última planta solo cuenta con un gimnasio, esto sala es preferible de entrenamiento tanto que tiene un ring y una zona para practicar su puntería con las armas-** Axel hizo un gesto de victoria.

 **-Por ultimo a lado tienen un garaje de vehículos, en esos momentos solo cuentan con un warthog de transporte, una mongoose y una ghost, claro que esta última no tiene energía de disparo por lo que solo podrán usarla de transporte-**

 **-También encontraran una cancha para que jueguen ya sea futbol, basquetbol o voleibol. Y por último en su patio trasero tienen una piscina-**

Bueno definitivamente era la mejor casa que habían tenido en su jodida vida **–Sin más es todo por hoy, mañana les daré un tour por la ciudad y les diré como jugar las partidas… ¡Rayos es cierto! Samantha-**

La castaña puso atención al chico **-¿Si?-**

 **-El monitor al ver tus acciones cuando estuvieron en el bosque, decidió poner igual un pequeño consultorio médico-** El chico llevo a Samantha a la ventana y le mostro una pequeña edificación donde arriba de la puerta tenía el símbolo medico de los botiquines de halo reach.

 **-Wow agradécele al monitor de mi parte por el detalle-** Sam contenta y emocionada dijo **–Aunque aun no me considero una médica-**

 **-Bueno no te preocupes igual aún hay hospitales en la ciudad-**

 **-Amigo te agradecemos mucho por ayudarnos a ubicar-**

 **-Tranquilos justamente estoy para eso, ayudar-** Entonces vio la hora **–Bien yo me tengo que ir, un gusto conocerlos-**

 **-¡Espera!-**

Erick se detuvo para ver que era Sebas **– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

 **-Claro, solo que sea rápido porque enserio necesito ir a otro lugar-**

 **-¿Por qué sigues a aquí y no has vuelto al otro mundo?-**

Un silencio sepulcral había en ese momento, Erick miro confundido a los chicos que igual tenían esa duda **–Miren sé que están aún confundidos, pero si les respondo esta pregunta ahorita tendrán muchas dudas. Se las responderé mañana que estemos, se los prometo y comprenderán bien-**

 **-¿Nos estas ocultando algo verdad?-** Sebas miro acusadoramente a Erick.

 **-No les juro que cuando llegue aquí igual estuve en su mismo papel. Pero no tengo tiempo para explicarles hoy enserio-**

 **-Algo está apestando-** Sebas se acercó al chico, pero fue detenido por Sam.

 **-No Sebastián, creo que si será mejor esperar mañana y que nos aclare bien la situación-** Sebas miro confundido a su amiga. La castaña solo le dio una mirada de confianza, Sebas al final se reasigno.

 **-Lo siento-** Sebas se disculpó.

 **-No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes ahora-** Entonces Erick antes de salir volteo por última vez a los chicos **–Los veo mañana-** Erick solo hizo un gesto de despedida y salio.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sebastián que solo miraba nervioso **–jejeje lo siento-**

 **-Ay Sebastián ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?-** Darío pregunto.

 **-Oigan chicos sé que ando actuando raro últimamente, pero no lo tomen mucha importancia-**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que no le tomemos importancia?-** Esta vez David dijo **–Sebas somos tus amigos y obviamente nos preocupa-**

 **-Saben creo que mejor voy a dormir un rato-**

David sabía que Sebas solo quería evadir el tema, pero en parte creía que Sebas tal vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas. David suspiro **–Vale Sebas descansa-**

 **-Gracias David-** Sebas subió por las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso, cuando desapareció solo sus amigos solo se miraban indiferentes.

 **-¿Creen que este bien?-** Axel pregunto.

 **-No sé, solo queda esperar y ver como despierta-** David respondió.

 **-Entonces iré a la cocina haber que preparo de comer-** Darío aviso.

 **-Iré al gimnasio a probarlo-** Axel dijo.

 **-Estaré en el consultorio-** Sam dijo.

 **-Yo iré a la piscina, a recuperar el tiempo de relajación que la criatura me quito-** Paula dijo con cierto nerviosismo al recordar el momento.

 **-Bien entonces yo veré que hay en la programación de este mundo-** Entonces el grupo de amigos se separó para hacer sus actividades.

* * *

Sebastián caminaba por un pasillo donde habían seis puerta _–Deben ser las habitaciones-_ Cada puerta tenía el nombre de cada uno se ellos seis, Sebas entro a la puerta que tenía su nombre.

Solo vio una habitación con una cama enfrente de ella estaba un mueble con una televisión de tamaño mediano, a lado de la tele había un escritorio donde encime tenia lo que parecía ser una laptop. También noto un armario de ropa que al revisarlo, por lo menos tenía 8 camisas, 4 shorts y 4 pantalones _–Bueno al menos no me tengo que preocupar por la ropa-_

Sebas se acostó en la cama, pensando en la situación. Si estaba en una casa que todos envidiarían, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su familia? No quería imaginar cómo estarían ahorita por su desaparición, además que no estaba consiente de en qué condiciones estaba su cuerpo físico, y más que estaba a merced de una persona que no conocía al cien. Ni sabia cuales intensiones eran las de su torneo.

 _-Llegare al fondo de esto-_ Luego de eso Sebas se durmió.

* * *

Pasando por lo menos unas tres horas Sebas se despertó, viendo el reloj supo cuántas horas había dormido. Decidió ya levantarse, salió y bajo las escaleras viendo que no había nadie. Sebas fue al patio trasero viendo la piscina y viendo el color del cielo noto que estaba atardeciendo, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba cerca.

 **-Joder ya que me doy cuenta, no tengo mi celular-** En eso de sorpresa algo emergió de la piscina provocando que Sebas se fuera de espaldas por el susto **-¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?-**

 **-Jajajaja ay Sebas ¿Estas bien?-** Sebas noto que era Paula.

 **-Si solo me di un golpe en la cabeza en el concreto, pero estoy bien-**

 **-Je perdón pero ya que estas aquí, vente metete a la piscina el agua esta increíble-**

 **-Me gustaría Paula, pero yo no tengo traje de baño. Además tampoco vi que había uno en el cuarto-**

 **-Mmm aguafiestas-** Paula le salpico un poco de agua a Sebas.

Sebas decidió meter sus pies al agua **–Joder esta fría-** Paula se le quedo mirando a Sebas **-¿Qué? Sabes que no tolero el frio-**

 **-¿Me puedes decir?-**

 **-¿De qué?-**

 **-No te hagas Sebas-**

 **-…-**

Paula dio un suspiro **-¿Puedes decirme que anda mal contigo?-**

 **-Pau no te preocupes de eso-**

 **-¿Cómo no? Desde el sorteo todos te han notado muy inquieto, pensé que el descanso que tendrías te ayudaría pero te noto igual-** Sebas no supo que responder **–Oye yo igual ando nerviosa, todos están nerviosos. No sabemos de este mundo, es más ni debería andar disfrutando en esta estúpida piscina, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer en estos momentos?-**

 **-No entiendo que quieres decir-**

 **-Que no estás solo en esto, estas nervioso. Eso porque le temes a lo desconocido-**

 **-…-**

En eso Paula salió de la piscina y se sentó a lado de Sebas **–No sé si este en lo cierto, pero todos estamos en la misma situación y entre nosotros tendremos que apoyarnos-**

A pesar de no estar bien al cien, Sebas encontró un poco de consuelo en las palabras de su amiga **–Lo siento por comportarme así, debería ser saber controlar mis nervios-**

 **-No te preocupes, además tú dijiste "¿Por qué seguir con este miedo?"-**

Sebas se rio **–Me gusta contradecirme, acuérdame no dar otro discurso motivacional-**

 **-Solo me acuerdo que me prometiste un viaje a Cancún-**

 **-Y tú a un partido de River-**

 **-Ese fue a David-**

 **-Carajo-**

 **-jajajaja gane esta vez-**

Sebas de sorpresa le dio un abrazo a su amiga que quedo sorprendida **-¿Y eso?-** Paula pregunto confundida.

 **-Un pequeño agradecimiento-** Paula a pesar que no le gustaba que le tocaran cuando estaba en traje de baño por estar "desprotegida", debido a la situación de Sebas decidió dejarlo pasar, ademas conocía bien a Sebas para saber que no lo hacia por esas "extrañas" intensiones.

 **-¡Aw! Que tierno de tu parte-** Paula solo correspondió al abrazo, estuvieron así por unos 30 segundos.

 **-Emmm Paula-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Me acorde que estas mojada-**

 **-Imbécil-**

* * *

Luego de secarse Sebas decidió entrar para ver si encontraba a otro se de sus amigos. Fue a la sala donde vio a David jugando a lo que parecía la ps4.

 **-Hola David-** Se sentó a lado de él.

 **-Hola Sebas ¿Descansaste bien?-**

 **-Sip se siente refrescante con el aire acondicionado… ¿Qué juegas?-**

 **-Dark Souls 3… ¡Jodido campeón Gundyr!-** David lanzo una rabieta al no poder derrotar al jefe.

 **-¿Te ayudo?-**

 **-No, ese cabron es mío-**

 **-Cómo quieras-** Sebas solo se quedó mirando los míseros intentos que hacia su amigo por intentar derrotar al jefe.

 **-¡Dios ayúdame!-** David volvió a caer **–Por cierto Sebas toma-**

David le dio a Sebas lo que parecía ser su celular **–¿Es mi celular?** -

 **-En teoría si, pero no intentes llamar a otra persona-** Sebas se dio cuenta que no estaba la aplicación de contactos, eso lo confundió.

 **-¿Qué rayos? ¿No están los contactos? Bueno ni señal tengo-**

 **-No pero si te fijas tenemos las aplicaciones normales, lo único diferente es que no podemos comentar-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Me refiero, puedes ver videos, fotos, publicaciones, entre más cosas. Pero por alguna razón si queremos subir algo o dejar un comentario esta desactivado-**

 **-Hijo de su… el cabron nos aisló del mundo-**

 **-No tanto-** David le puso pausa al juego y cambio el canal, Sebas se sorprendió al ver que en la tele se mostraba un noticiero **–Parece que el monitor no quiere que estemos completamente aislados, el lado positivo es que al menos sabemos que esta pasando en el mundo físico-**

 **-Esto es genial, simplemente genial ¡Gracias campanita azul!-**

 **-Por cierto te quiero mostrar otra cosa-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Ves esa aplicación-** David le señalo una aplicación que tenia de imagen un anillo "halo" **–Si entras veras las publicaciones de la gente de este mundo, además tienes una lista donde están registrados todas las personas-**

Sebas entro y efectivamente vio publicaciones que parecían ser de la ciudad, además noto que en una parte decía:

 _ **Habitantes de Nueva Halo: 20180 de humanos.**_

 **-No jodas ¿Somos tantos?-**

 **-Siguiendo, en la parte arriba derecha hay un menú desplegable, en donde encontraras todos los contactos, pruébalo-** Sebas activo el muchas desplegable y vio a muchas personas registradas **–Arriba está el buscador-** Sebas probo el buscador y puso el nombre de David completo y efectivamente apareció.

 **-Wow que loco-**

 **-Si seleccionas un perfil tendrás 3 opciones, checar su información, llamarlo o enviar un mensaje-**

 **-Ya vale-**

 **-Por cierto tienes mensajes-**

Sebas vio un símbolo de mensaje en donde vio un círculo rojo, sabía que significaba notificación. Sebas lo checo y vio que tenía tres mensajes, uno de ellos era de su "amiga" Jessy, uno de Jeremy y otro de Erick.

El chico decidió ver primero el de Jeremy.

 **Jeremy: ¡Sebas qué onda! Cualquier cosa que necesite su equipo su equipo, puede contar con nosotros.**

Junto a ello venia una imagen de Jeremy con su equipo, todos tenían armas tanto de la UNSC como del covenant.

 **Sebas: jajaja gracias Jeremy y piensan darle un levantón a alguien?**

 **Jeremy: ¿Levantón?**

 **Sebas: Perdón chiste local, pregúntale a tu amiga para que le entiendas xD**

 **Jeremy: Ok?**

 **Sebas: Vale te veo en otro momento Jeremy**

 **Jeremy: Esta bien Sebas adiós :)**

Luego vio el de Jessy.

 **Jessica: No se te ocurra hablarme.**

Sebas quería molestarla, pero decidió hacerle caso. Luego vio el de Erick, lo leyó y se quedó estático.

 **-¡SI! ¡POR FIN LO DERROTE!-** David alzo las manos, al poder vencer al jefe. Pero su celebro se esfumo al ver a Sebas.

 **-¿Sebas que pasó?-**

Sebastián volteo a ver a David **–Llama a los demás-**

 **-Te lo diré cuando todos vengan, ve por los demás-**

David decidió no discutir y fue por los otros. Sebas volvió a leer el mensaje y comenzó a hiperventilar un poco.

 **-S-S-Si n-no ganamos… el torneo, e-el jodido torneo… nos quedaremos aquí-**

* * *

Capitulo listo vuelvo a tener paz interior, gracias por seguir esta historia, el inicio del torneo ya tiene fecha y ahora nuestros chicos necesitaran prepararse. Sin mas zono2010mx se despide, adios.

Capitulo 5: Solo tenemos una salida.

Después de recibir el mensaje de Erick, al grupo de chicos no les queda mas de otra que ganar el torneo. Por lo que conocerán la ciudad y aprenderán a jugar las partidas en este mundo.


	6. Capitulo 5: Solo tenemos una salida

Hola gente aquí con un nuevo capitulo de...

 **David: ¡Ya ponlo idiota! hacer esperar a nuestros pocos lectores, por esa razón no tienes mas.**

 **Sebas: David relax camarada.**

 **David: Tampoco es justo, nosotros trabajando en esto y el tipo todo el día en el mendigo Red Dead redemption 2**

Si perdón soy un desastre al organizar el tiempo...

 **Paula: Mas bien un huracán.**

 **Conciencia: ¡La apoyo!**

Solo... responderé el comentario que me dejaron.

3774sorro: El torneo ya esta cerca puedo decir, lo mas cercano es que sea en dos capitulo. Lo de Sebas y Paula, sentí que se lanzaban tanta cosa que ya era momento de poner algo "light" a su relación. Si que agradezca este tipo, planeaba organizarlo en otro mundo que seria mas cabrón.

 **Sebas: ¿Que?**

Nada, como sea vayamos al capitulo.

 **Sebas: Mmmmmm necesito respuestas.**

Notas en las lineas de dialogo:

 **Negritas- Dialogo normal**

 _Cursiva- Pensamiento_

Halo es propiedad de 343 industries, Microsoft.

Solo los OC's son de mi propiedad..

* * *

Capítulo 5: Solo tenemos una salida.

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-… Entonces ¿No podremos volver a nuestros hogares si no ganamos el torneo?-** Sam tratando de creer lo que David les había dicho.

 **-Resumiendo el mensaje de Erick, si-**

 **-¿No habrán leído mal el mensaje?-** Axel sugirió a su amigo.

 **-Por más que vuelo a leerlo con él, no encontramos nada diferente-**

 **-David porfa no bromees-**

 **-Paula… no es broma-**

Los seis estaban en el comedor después que David los reuniera a todos, David les comento del mensaje que recibió Sebastián de su guía Erick. Trataba de asuntos que harían el día de mañana, pero también aprovecho de decirles el aviso que todo integrante de este mundo tiene que digerir: "Si quieren salir de la realidad virtual y volver a su hogar, deberán ganar el torneo. De lo contrario tendrían que esperar al siguiente torneo, si es que califican".

No se oye mal, el problema resalta que muchos equipos quieren participar en el torneo y tienden a jugar una eliminatoria donde de 85 equipos (último registro) solo 16 equipos califican al torneo y jugaran contra los recién llegados. Por lo que no llegar a ganar el torneo, no tenían la seguridad que jugarían el otro.

 **-Chicos la vida en esta casa no está mal, pero no puedo dejar a mi familia de esta forma** \- Axel dijo pensando ¿En que se puede hacer en un momento así?

 **-¿No podemos armar una revolución?-**

 **-Darío no te lo tomes a mal, pero eso sería estúpido pensando que el monitor es el creador de este mundo. Además recuerda que él puede programarnos a su placer, por lo que literalmente él tiene control sobre nosotros-** Paula respondió.

 **-Si Darío, en un momento comenzamos una revolución-** David decía sarcásticamente.

 **-Al menos di una idea-**

 **-Pero exageraste-**

 **-Vale suficiente-** Sam se levantó sintiendo que se descontrolaría eso – **Chicos creo que lo peor que podemos hacer en estos momentos es perder la cabeza. Es difícil la noticia, pero hay que ser realistas, no tenemos otras opciones para salir de este lugar ¿Verdad Sebastián? ¿Sebas?-** Notaron que Sebastián estaba perdidos en su pensamiento con la mirada perdida.

 **-David ¿Puedes llamar a Sebas?-** Axel pidió.

David le toco el hombro al chico que un sobresalta regreso **-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Estamos hablando de la situación del mensaje que te enviaron-**

 **-Lo siento… miren sé que no soy el mejor que se ha comportado, pero también agradezcamos que estamos prácticamente viviendo en una mansión. Digooooo tal vez podemos estar en una peor situación. Como trabajar en una organización que ayuda en todos los problemas del mundo-** Sebas dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Bueno en parte Sebas tiene razón, no estamos trabajando de esclavos o algo parecido. Si no llegamos a ganar pues seguiremos aquí-** David añadió.

 **-Si suena lindo, pero recuerda que nuestros cuerpos físicos están afuera ¿Qué? ¿Saldremos hasta que tengamos 70 años? Y eso si no morimos antes o peor, que muriéramos en el mundo físico sin darnos cuenta-** Darío tenía un punto, el monitor nunca les aseguro que su cuerpo físico estaría bien ¿Qué pasaría si llegan a morir en el plano físico?

 **-Darío igual estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero ¿Qué más podemos hacer?-** Sebastián recalco, ya nadie sabía que decir. Todos estaban reasignados que su única salida seria de ese modo.

 **-Bien creo que será mejor que descansemos-** Sam se levantó **–Esta decidido si vamos a salir de aquí será bajo las reglas que nos impongan** -

Darío no se veía convencido, pero tuvo que respetar la decisión **–Como dijeron, solo acepto eso porque no estamos en condiciones peores-**

 **-¿Habrá un momento que dejaras de ser pesimista?-** Paula se burló.

 **-El día que aceptes tus sentimientos por el-** Darío dijo viendo como David y Paula se le quedaron mirándolo con sentimiento de muerte **–Iré a ver si no se quemó la comida-** Darío se fue corriendo a la cocina.

 **-Luego me las pagara. Sam ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu consultorio? Me gustaría verlo-**

 **-Claro Pau ven-** Las dos chicas comenzaron a retirarse.

 **-¿Me enseñas a inyectar? Quiero inyectar a Sebas-** Paula susurro a su amiga.

 **-Jejeje tranquila, seré tu maestra-** Las chicas se retiraron mientras Sebas notaba sus miradas perversas.

 **-¿Qué tramaran esas ahora?-**

 **-No sé, pero veo que no será bueno para ti-** David se compadeció de su amigo **–Como sea Sebas y Axel ¿Vienen a jugar la consola?-**

 **-Meh no tengo nada mejor que hacer-** Axel dijo.

 **-Yo cedo por esta vez -** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Está bien, como quieras. Cualquier cosa puedes buscarnos-** David se retiró con Axel.

 _-Mmmmm-_ Sebas se quedó pensativo, sintió que los sucesos habían ocurrido muy rápido. Un momento recibían la noticia que podrían quedarse para siempre en este mundo y luego todos volvieron a sus actividades normales.

 _-Pensé que no lo aceptarían tan fácil, bueno Darío se oponía pero no es mayormente es así-_ Sebas volvió a leer el mensaje, cada vez que lo leía sentía algo pesado en el pecho. Decidió dejar de leerlo, se sentó otra vez en el comedor meditando un poco. Luego de eso noto a lado como un periódico, decidió leerlo para distraerse **-¿Qué hay de interesante?-** Encontró los siguientes artículos:

 ***Coneja dictadora consigue novio,** _-Pobre vato-_

 ***Loca manda al hospital a un tipo que rechazo a su amiga, -** _Creo que la conozco… No, no creo que sea esa loca castaña-_

 ***Gente reptil ataca otro planeta, la especie afectada eran idénticos a los humanos** _-¿Hay más mundos?-_

 ***Chico de prestigiosa familia encontrado semi-muerto bajo un puente del parque -** _Joder que mal rollo se ve esto, pobre chico, si lo viera lo invitaría a Cancún_ **(jejejejeje si claro)-**

 ***Emperador elite de sanghelios vuelve para conquistar el universo -** _¿Sera ese el que me dijo Tiher'da?-_

 _*_ **Historia alternativa de noble seis en sanghelios -** _Interesante… wow ¿Noble seis es mujer?-_

Sebastián se quedó leyendo la historia hasta que vio a Darío llegar. La tarde prosiguió tranquilo con la comida, algunos siguieron haciendo actividades hasta el anochecer donde la mayoría termino por dormirse a las 11.

* * *

Sebas se despertó con un sobresalto, vio su celular que eran las 6:15 am, apagando la alarma y poniéndose una camisa, bajo a la cocina a preparase un café. La razón de que se despertara temprano es que Erick dijo que los buscaría temprano pero no específico a qué horas.

Sebas igual decidió hacer de una vez hacer el desayuno a sus amigos. Mientras encendía la estufa, escucho a alguien llegar viendo que era Samantha, su amiga venía con la cara malhumorada adormilada al igual que el pelo revuelto despeinada.

 **-Buenos días Sam-**

 **-Mmmhhh-**

 **-Dios parece que en tu pelo pasó un tornado-**

 **-Mi pelo es muy rebelde-** Sam se estiro y luego se sirvió algo de café para darle un sorbo, noto que Sebas se le quedo mirando **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Ese era mi café-**

 **-¿Uh?... rayos lo siento, te lo dejo-**

 **-No importa tómatelo, igual no soy fanático del café. Solo lo tomo para recuperarme-**

 **-Bien si no te importa, ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno?-**

 **-Si no veo por qué no-**

Los dos jóvenes escucharon el sonido del timbre de la casa, seguida de una voz **–Chicos ¿Ya están listos para irse?-**

 **-Parece que ya llego Erick**

 **-¡¿Ya llego?!-** Sam dijo alarmada recordando se aspecto **-¡No me puede ver así! ¡No abras la puerta Sebas, espera que suba!-** Sam subió corriendo.

 **-¿Esta bien?, ¡igual despierta a los demás!-** Sebastián fue a la puerta y efectivamente Erick era la persona.

 **-Hola sebas-**

 **-Que tal Erick-**

 **-Espero estén listos-**

 **-jejeje si Sam fue a despertar al resto-**

 **-Está bien… ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿El mensaje?-**

 **-Exacto, no hubo problemas ¿Verdad? Porque si eso paso, lo siento por que estén en esta situación yo-**

 **-Ey ey ey tranquilo, sabemos que no es tu culpa. Es más creo que los otros están bien con lo de la situación en la que estamos-**

 **-¿Estar bien? Siendo que pueden estar atrapados aquí el resto de sus vidas-**

 **-Bueno no tan bien, más bien diría no tan jodidos-**

 **-Al menos alégrense que no están en un mundo tipo Dark Souls-**

 **-Es cierto, ahí ya estaríamos muertos. Creo que solo David sobrevivirá-** Sebas igual decidió irse a cambiar **–Iré a arreglarme igual ¿Estas bien esperando aquí?-**

 **-Si no te preocupes, tómense el tiempo necesario-**

 **-Que amable, gracias-** Sebas subió a su habitación.

* * *

Después de un desayuno y baño, el grupo se encontraban fuera de la casa listos para abordar un pelican por Erick.

 **-Espero que estén bien todos, porque prácticamente hoy sabrán como se juega una partida de halo en este mundo, e igual jugaran su primera partida-**

 **-¡¿Enserio?!-** Paula dijo algo emocionada.

 **-Si amiga, no perdamos tiempo suban-**

Todos se subieron al pelican, sentándose igual notaron que Erick se sentó a lado de ellos.

 **-¿No se supone que tú conduces?-** Sebas pregunto.

 **-Esta vez, alguien más nos llevara el centro de la ciudad, mientras les voy explicando algunas cosas en este mundo-** El pelican comenzó a elevarse y dirigirse a su destino.

 **-Es difícil creer que somos 20,000 personas aquí-**

 **-Bueno eso se debe a la época por ahí del 2003-2007 se podría decir el punto en el que halo era más popular, muchos querían demostrar sus habilidades en el juego. Por lo que el dueño de este lugar fue su oportunidad de oro y hubo muchas personas registradas… Creo que entre 2007 y 2012 fueron un total de 10,000 personas que entraron a este mundo-**

 **-¿Mas popular? ¿Ya no es popular actualmente?-**

 **-Si sigue siendo popular, aún hay gentes que se inscribe a los torneos. Solo que halo actualmente no causa el mismo hype que en ese tiempo-**

 **-¿Y de casualidad le gente de aquí está conforme con los juegos actúales de 343?-** David pregunto haciendo que Erick saque lo que parecía ser una radio. Lo encendió y pudieron escuchar una conversación con muchas personas.

 **-Es increíble como la calidad ha bajado en la saga halo, ¡BUNGIE JAMAS SE TUVO QUE IR!-**

 **-Jajajaja habla lo que quieras. Solo basta con ver lo decepcionante que fue Destiny-**

 **-¿Defiendes una compañía que volvió a nuestro halo un Call of Duty?-** Dijo un tipo con voz seria.

 **-No estés de broma, solo dicen que se volvió un COD por poder apuntar y esprintar. Además recuerden que ¡COD no implanto eso en los shooters!-** Dijo lo que parecía ser una mujer.

 **-¿Y cómo explicas los DLC amiga?-** Voz seria le respondió.

 **-DLC que son gratis pequeño amigo, ¿Vamos a acordarnos lo abusivo que es Activsion?-**

 **-En parte la chica tiene razón-** Dijo alguien que estaba en el publico viendo el debate.

 **-¡Cállate! El público no puede opinar. Por cierto espero que el próximo halo tenga una campaña tan grandiosa como lo fue halo 5-** El tipo de voz seria parecía no estar de humor.

 **-¿Es sarcasmo verdad?-** Dijo otro tipo.

 **-Jajajaja obviamente, las historias de 343 son un bodrio. Ahora resulta que el jefe maestro tiene sentimientos pareciendo un emo deprimido-**

 **-Se llama "desarrollo de personaje", el jefe maestro de bungie aunque no lo quieran aceptar era plano. Tan solo el inquisidor en halo 2 tuvo más desarrollo que el jefe maestro en toda la trilogía-** Respondió alguien con una voz poco infantil.

 **-No es el único aspecto a reprocharle a 343-**

 **-¿Cuál más?-**

 **-¿Dónde está el supuesto Locke vs John en halo 5? ¿Cortana mala? ¿Tecnología levantándose contra la humanidad? Como que suena cliché-**

 **-Recordando que el concepto de mundo anillo, fue puesta por un libro en los 70's, y no por Bungie en 2001-** La voz infantil respondió.

 **-No olviden la cagada de Reach, como Bungie se pasó por el cu** el canon-** Un nuevo tipo respondió.

 **-Jorge, todos sabemos que a Bungie le valía sus libros-** El voz seria se defendió.

 **-¿Entonces por qué haces un universo expandido? Si al final no le tomaras importancia, quitándole credibilidad al lore, y Reach da a entender que halo no tiene lore-** Otra persona defendió el punto de Jorge

 **-Tom estas de mi lado ¿Verdad? ¿No estabas en contra de 343 como yo? ¿Por qué estas criticando al reach?-** La voz seria se enojó que uno de sus "aliados" lo estaba contradiciendo.

 **-Me caga 343, pero ¡Reach fue quien empezó las pendejadas que luego implanto 343! Todos sabemos que ¡HALO DEBIO HABER TERMINADO EN SU TRIOLOGIA ORIGINAL!-** El llamado Tom volvió a criticar.

 **-Las muertes del equipo noble fueron más épica y recordada que las muertes absurdas de 343, si no dile a Jul ´Mdama-**

 **-De perdida ese elite no revolvió la historia de halo-**

 **-¡REACH TIENE LA MEJOR CAMPAÑA DE LA SAGA!-**

 **-¡La mejor limpiándose el culo con el canon!-**

 **-¡Como tú hermana hizo con mi salchi***!-**

 **-¡Vuélvelo a repetir!-**

 **-Acércate viejo ¡Acércate!-**

Entonces Sebas y los demás escucharon como los tipos comenzaban a darse a golpes.

 **-¡EY TRANQUILOS! ¡SEGURIDAD!-** La señal de la radio se interrumpió.

Los chicos estaban pasmados por lo que había ocurrido.

- **Esa cosa es como estar en un grupo de la comunidad. Solo que se siente más real-** Sebas comento.

 **-Esa discusión literalmente lo verán casi siempre aquí. Por cierto ya llegamos-**

El pelican aterrizo y todos salieron de él. Vieron sorprendidos la entrada, un enorme portón donde arriba decía: **Bienvenidos al multijugador.**

 **-No se queden babeando entren-** El grupo entro al monumento, donde lo primero que vieron eran múltiples personas ya sea hablando, comprando lo que parecía ser armaduras, suministros, añadidos, también como entraban a lo que parecía ser portales, donde arriba tenían las siguientes descripciones:

-Asesino por equipos.

-Duelo por equipos

-Infección.

-Equipos grandes.

-Multi-equipo.

-Grifball.

-Dobles.

-Todos contra todos.

-SWAT.

-Eliminación.

-Superfiesta.

-Francotiradores.

 **-Bienvenidos a la sala principal del multijugador-**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Con cuál les gustaría empezar?-** Erick pregunto.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Así simplemente nos dejaras libres?-** Sebas dijo.

 **-Bueno… los dividiremos en grupos de 2-** Erick analizo a los 6 tipos **–El primer equipo ser Sebastián, Paula y Axel, ustedes entraran a equipos grandes ¿Les gusta?-** Los tres asintieron **–El resto David, Samantha y Darío entraran a infección-**

 **-Ah caray… ¿nosotros un modo más difícil?-** David reclamo.

 **-Venga no te quejes, ni que lo zombis fueran reales-** Sam respondió con calma tranquilizando a David.

 **-Cualquier cosa tu serás la sacrificada-**

 **-¡¿Como?!-**

 **-Oye Darío es nuestro chef y alguien necesita hacer la comida-** Sam solo miro petrificada a su amigo mientras el resto solo rio bajamente.

 **-Me siento usado-** Darío comento.

 **-Bien, será mejor que empecemos-** Erick les dio lo que parecían ser brazaletes.

 **-¿Y eso?-**

 **-Eso es para que identifiquen que están entrando en grupo y no por separado, los brazaletes tienen una marca escrita que identifiquen que están en un grupo, miren-**

Sebastián, Paula y Axel vieron que en sus brazaletes estaban escrito "S117". En del grupo de David, Samantha y Darío estaba "B-312".

 **-Si entran al portal sin esas cosas, se separaran. Cuando quieran jugar en grupo busquen esos brazaletes y asígnense la misma marca-**

 **-¿Pero cómo sabemos que la marca no está usándose?-**

 **-Tranquilo, el brazalete les dirá que la marca se está usando-**

 **-Está bien… ¿Y ahora?-**

 **-Solo entren al portal-**

 **-¿Así de fácil? ¿Y nuestras armaduras?-**

 **-Tranquilo amigo, eso será más adelante. Ahora vayan-**

El grupo hizo caso a su guía y caminaron hacia sus respectivos portarles. Sebastián y sus dos amigos se pararon enfrente del portal. Sebas observo un momento a sus otros amigos, viendo como David, Sam y Darío entraron al portal.

 **-¿Nervioso?-** Axel pregunto.

 **-Milagro que hablas-**

 **-Perdón por no tener palabras en mi cerebro-** Sebas miro confundido.

 **-Como sea chicos solo entremos ¡VENGA!-** Paula entro corriendo al portal.

 **-¡Paula espérate!-** Sebastián y Axel entraron después.

Cuando entraron, literalmente no había nada, era un cuarto donde solo estaba negro.

 **-Mmmmmm ¿Y ahora?-** Axel pregunto, pero en ese momento los tres vieron arriba las palabras de "Buscando jugadores". Y tan solo 15 segundos bastaron para encontrar 9 jugadores.

 **-Creo que se podría decir que estamos en el Lobby-** Los tres vieron como un chico se les acercaba especialmente a Paula.

 **-Hola linda ¿Quieres unirte conmigo?-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Paula miro confundida.

 **-Si quieres luego podemos ir a mi casa, a seguir jugando-** Paula observo a Sebas, dando una expresión de "ayúdame idiota".

- **Oye amigo, la chica ya está con nosotros-** Sebas movió a Paula a su lado.

 **-¿Con ustedes? Que malos gustos tienes-**

 **-¡Vaya! Tranquilo alemán blanco de ojos azules-**

 **-¿Eso fue una ofensa? Cabeza de grunt-**

 **-…Y yo pensaba que era malo insultando –**

 **-Espero que seas bueno para las peleas-**

Axel noto como las demás personas del lobby volteaban a verlos.

 **-Está bien Sebas creo que es suficiente-** Axel se acercó a su amigo y se lo llevo junto a Paula.

Antes que desaparecieran el tipo grito **-¡Linda salgamos un día!-**

 **-¡Púdrete idiota!-**

Ya alejados del chico Sebas les agradeció **–Gracias, pensé que se pondría fea la cosa-**

 **-Sebastián tarado, no era necesario eso-** Paula dijo algo incomoda.

 **-Vale dejo que te secuestren para la próxima-**

 **-Si igual te quiero bobo-**

 **-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio-** Axel suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo salió una pantalla enfrente de él y de los demás.

En la pantalla aparecían por lo visto 3 opciones.

Halo 3- Sandtrap- Bomba

Halo CE- Blood gulch- CTF

Halo 2- Encerrona- Slayer (16 jugadores en encerrona ¿Locura no?).

 _-Es el voto prácticamente, y por lo veo puedes jugar en diferentes juegos de la saga-_ Sebas pensó, solo puso el dedo en su opción y la pantalla desapareció. Vio que paso lo mismo con los demás.

Entonces luego que acabaron, vieron que las palabras de "buscando jugadores" fueron reemplazadas por el mapa seleccionado que era nada menos el mapa sandtrap de halo 3.

 **-Chispas nuestra primera partida será en halo 3-** Sebas dijo emocionado.

 **-¿No estabas nervioso?-**

 **-Sigo, pero igual hay veces se reemplaza con emoción. Digo, no todos los días jugaras el multijugador de un juego en carne y hueso. Bueno técnicamente seriamos puro código ahorita-**

Axel y Paula lo vieron confundidos.

 **-No importa solo juguemos-** Entonces la cuenta comenzó.

5

4

3

2

1

*Inserte sonido*

Como si nada Sebas, fue transportado al mapa. En donde este constataba de un desierto, y en medio de este estaba lo que parecía ser ruinas de una civilización antigua. Sebas miro enfrente, vio que traía puesto la armadura de spartan _–No jodas que es un sueño-_ Entonces igual noto su rifle de asalto, disparo una ráfaga para saber si era real y justamente lo confirmo _–¡Soy un jodido spartan carajo!-_

Entonces Sebas volteo y vio justamente a sus dos amigos, tratando de comprender lo que pasó.

 **-Wow estoy en un traje de ciencia ficción-** Paula dijo sin dejarse de ver la armadura y sintiendo el casco.

 **-Nada mal-** Fue lo único que dijo Axel.

 **-Es jodidamente asombroso eso-** Sebas aprecio a sus dos amigos con los trajes de spartan **.**

 **-Si me gusta ¿Pero habrá forma de modificar las armaduras?-** Axel comento. Los tres notaron que llevaban el modelo Mark VI y eran de color rojo.

 **-Somos nuevos, era de esperarse que lleváramos la armadura predeterminada , lo más seguro Erick nos explique más adelante como modificarlas-**

 **-Si yo quiero la hayabusa-** dijo Paula.

 **-Pues yo estoy feliz con esa-** Axel dijo. Sebas iba a volver a hablar, hasta que escucharon a alguien.

 **-Oigan imbéciles ¿Van a hablar o apoyarnos en la partida?-** Sebas y los otros dos voltearon y vieron a otro spartan que usaba el modelo ODST. A su lado llego otro spartan con el modelo EVA, que este llevaba la bomba. Los dos eran de color rojo por lo que eran de su equipo.

 **-Si esos cabrones están bien encerrados en su base, no me dejan plantar la bomba-**

 **-¿Ya tenemos la bola?-** Sebas pregunto confundido.

 **-Más bien ya llevamos 2 minutos de partida y ustedes 3 solo están babeando aquí-** El EVA dijo.

 **-Más despacio amigo, somos nuevos ¿Si?-** Paula dijo.

 **-Ah, con razón están como noobs mirando la armadura, encima ya estamos perdiendo 0-1-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Los tres vieron el marcador y efectivamente el equipo enemigo había ya puntuado.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Los tres ni en cuenta en qué momento se habían colado en la base.

 **-Serán estúpidos-**

Sebas respiro profundo.

 **-Como sea ¿En qué ayudamos?-** Sebastián pregunto.

 **-Simple, defiendan al tipo de la bomba y marquen el punto-** El ODST dijo.

 **-Mmmmm vale-**

 **-¡Entonces siganm-!-** En eso el tipo del Eva y ODST salieron volando por una explosión verde que tomo desprevenido a los otros tres.

 **-¡Banshee!-** Sebas dijo. Efectivamente había una banshee sobrevolándolos y parecía que ahora iba sobre ellos-

 **-¿Va a doler?-** pregunto Axel.

 **-Espero que no-** Los tres se preparaban para recibir la carga de la banshee. Pero notaron como algo paralizo el vehículo, acto seguido otro spartan rojo salto llegando a la banshee y al mismo tiempo tirando al conductor, este cayo debilitado enfrente de los tres.

 **-¡Muere escoria!-** Paula lo golpeo por detrás, dando a entender que lo mato. Luego vieron como el cuerpo del spartan desapareció.

 _-Debe ser el respawn-_ Sebas dijo mentalmente.

 **-Oigan ustedes lleven la bola, les daré cobertura aérea-** El tipo de la banshee les dijo.

 **-Bien manos a la obra, Axel agarra la bola yo y Paula te cubrimos-** Axel recogió la bomba donde igual observo como sus armas desaparecieron.

 **-Adelante-** Sebas dijo.

* * *

 _En otra partida…_

 **-Listo-** David dijo orgulloso de su trabajo.

Sus otros dos amigos observaron, como David había puesto las cajas para cubrir la entrada. Estaban en un mapa personalizado de halo 5, que se trataba de una fábrica abandonada, estaban en infección y justamente la partida solo señalaba que había 5 humanos. Estaban por así decirlo en el sótano.

 **-¿Seguro que eso los detendrá?-** Darío pregunto.

 **-Tranquilo soy experto en esas partidas-**

 **-Con razón siempre acabas en último-**

 **-¿Qué te asegura eso?-**

 **-Emmm David-** Sam aviso a su amigo.

 **-¿Qué?-** En eso señala la castaña otra abertura que dirigía al pasillo y vieron en el fondo como 3 zombies Spartans se dirijan hacia ellos.

 **-¡¿Cómo no vi ese pasillo?!-**

 **-Te lo tratábamos de decir, pero estabas tan ocupado tarareando la mendiga música de no phone-** Darío regaño.

 **-¡RAYOS!-** Sam de milagro esquiva la espada de energía de un zombie, que fue rematado por Darío, mientras David se encargó se encargó del otro.

 **-Listo-** David dijo con tranquilidad.

 **-Oigan-** Sam dijo.

 **-¿Qué pasa ahora?-**

 **-¿No eran tres?-**

Entonces un zombie apareció por detrás de los tres apuñalando a Darío.

 **-¡DARIO!-** Sam espantada disparo desesperadamente matando al zombie **–Oh no… no no no no no-**

 **-Sam-**

 **-¿Q-Qu-Que?-**

 **-Te recuerdo que solo estamos en un juego-**

 **-…Oh jejeje lo siento-** David solo se dio un facepalm.

 **-Salgamos de aquí, antes que nos presionen-** David y Sam salieron de ese lugar saliendo a la superficie.

 **-Está muy tranquilo afuera-**

 **-¿Te preocupa?-** Sam confundida pregunto.

 **-Claro, no veo ningún movimiento-**

 **-Daaaaviiiid, Saaaaammm, voy por ustedes-** Esas palabras agarraron por sorpresa a los dos **–Tengo antojo de carne humana-**

 **-¿Ese era?-**

 **-Darío-** David respondió **–¡Vente cabron!-**

 **-¡Tonto vas a revelar donde estamos!-**

 **-De eso se trata-**

 **-¿Eh?-** En eso notaron como algunos zombies se dirigían hacia ellos **-El día que haya invasión zombie, ni loca iré contigo-**

 **-¡Déjense venir!-** David reto a los zombies. Sam solo miro con cara inconforme a él.

 **-De seguro los otros les va mejor-** pensó la chica.

* * *

 **-¡AYUDENME!-** Axel corría a toda velocidad, mientras otros tres spartans le disparaban **-¿¡Donde se supone que esta la cobertura aérea!?-**

 **-Emmmmm por accidente me salí del mapa y unas explosiones dañaron la banshee, perdón-** Axel escucho en su comunicador la voz del tipo que había robado unos momentos atrás el vehículo.

 **-¡Amigo!-** El chico noto que al fondo estaba un spartan rojo **–¡Lanza la bola!-**

 **-¡Pase largo!-** Axel lanzo la bola a la persona, luego fue abatido por los otros spartans.

 **-La tengo-** Apunto de agarrar la bola, no supo que un warthog (que eran Spartans rojos) venía a toda velocidad, donde al final lo arrollo. Los tres Spartans se quedaron estupefactos.

 **-Tonto arrollaste a nuestro compañero-** Dijo la artillera.

 **-¡Cállate y dispárales!-** La spartan obedeció a su compañero, aniquilando a los tres Spartans. Mientras el otro (quien era el EVA) fue por la bola. Al momento de volver al vehículo, vio como un rayo rojo apuntaba al vehículo **–¡Andrea cuidado!-**

Pero fue demasiado tarde, un rayo había destrozado su vehículo llevándose igual a la spartan, el otro spartan fue a esconderse antes que le apuntaran.

 **-Rayos el plan A fallo, tendré que pasar al plan B-**

 **-Hola de nuevo-**

 **-¿Quién carajos?-** El tipo se había espantado, dejando la bola apuntando al otro spartan.

 **-¡Tranquilo! soy compañero-**

 **-¿El estúpido que babeaba con sus amigos?-**

 **-…. Me llamo Sebastián-**

 **-Vale un gusto Sebastián, ahora sígueme-**

 **-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre-**

 **-No importa ahora-**

 _-Que testarudo-_

Sebastián y el spartan EVA avanzaron por el mapa sigilosamente, hasta que vieron el lugar donde se activa la bomba, un elephant que es un vehículo de transporte gigante. Adentro estaba un círculo donde tendrían que poner la bomba.

 **-Como siempre, muchos prefieren matar que ir por el objetivo-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Bien al final no resulto difícil eso-** El spartan avanzo.

 **-Un gracias estará bien, te defendí el culo-** Sebas "susurrando".

 **-¿Dijiste algo?-** El spartan se oyó con una voz que haría sudar hasta un spartan 2.

 **-No… no dije nada-**

 **-Por si las dudas, la tuya-**

 _-Sera cabron-_

El tipo apunto de activar la bomba, vio que una ghost se había puesto de enfrente.

 **-Sorpresa marica-**

 **-Por el gran viaje-** La ghost fue a toda velocidad contra el spartan que a último segundo logro esquivarlo, entonces vio desesperadamente a su compañero que estaba de espaldas ignorando todo **-¡IMBECIL!-** Pero Sebastián lo volvió a ignorar **–Ese hijo de su-**

Sebas se encontraba tranquilo probando su nuevo casco **–Esa cosa tiene música, y muchas bandas son mis favoritas. Jugare mientras escucho una de Breaking Benjamin-**

 **-¿Sebas?-** El chico reconoció quien le hablaba por el comunicador.

 **-¿Axel?-**

 **-¿No han activado la bomba?-**

 **-Pues no hay enemigos alrededor, por eso decidí dejar al otro tipo activarla y esperarlo-**

 **-Pero ¿Cómo que ya tardo por lo menos en activarla?-**

 **-…-** Sebastián giro la cabeza, viendo como su compañero era perseguido por una ghost. El spartan observo a Sebas, a pesar de que no podría ver su rostro sentía que le daba una mirada de desprecio y que si no lo ayudaba, algo malo le pasaría **–Axel, Paula o alguien venga rápido-**

Sebastián corrió rápido a ayudar al spartan. Dando un salto logro sostenerse en el vehículo intentando apartar al piloto, pero ese antes le dio un golpe increíble que Sebas lo resintió y cayo del vehículo. El otro spartan se puso a lado de Sebas.

 **-Levántate-**

 **-Tranquilo, sentí que me dio el golpe de mi vida-**

 **-Vamos ni te di fuerte-** El de la ghost hablo.

 **-Esa voz ¿Eres el imbécil que estaba acosando a mi amiga?-**

 **-Solo la invite a salir-**

 **-Si clarooooo-**

 **-No importa me desquitare contigo ahora, luego convenceré a ella de-** Pero antes de acelerar, la ghost se inmovilizo llegando un spartan, que con una patada lo saco del vehículo y al final le dio un golpe que prácticamente le rompió el casco dejándolo inconsciente.

 **-¡NI AUNQUE SEAS EL ULTIMO PELOTUDO EN ESE MISERO UNIVERSO ESTARIA CONTIGO HIJO DE TU ANTEPASADO MISERA ARRASTRADA PENDEJA MADRE!-** Los dos se quedaron viendo a la spartan quien Sebastián ya sabía quién era.

 **-Hola Paula-**

 **-¿Qué tanto miran como Neandertales? Anoten eso-**

Sin decir nada, el spartan activo la bomba y esperaron a que explotara para anotar. La partida ya la ganaban 1-1.

 **-Gracias por la ayuda Paula-**

 **-Siempre tengo que carrear a mi equipo. Eran 2 y no pudieron con una simple ghost-**

 **-Deja de hablar señorita orgullo, que la ghost estaba distraída-** El spartan hablo.

 **-Distraído o no, al final cuenta-**

 **-Atacar atrás es para los cobardes-**

 **-¿Cobarde yo?-** Paula dijo un poco indignada **–Pues esa cobardía nos acaba de dar un punto-**

 **-No tienes honor mujer, me repugnas-** Sebastián solo se quedaba viendo.

 **-¿1 vs 1? ¿No tienes miedo que una chica te gane?-**

 **-Cuando quieras pequeña-**

 **-¡Mauro!-** Todos oyeron una voz femenina, viendo el lugar había una spartan que se acercaba **-¿Otra vez peleando?-**

 **-Andrea ahora no-** Mauro dijo.

 **-Andrea ahora si-** dijo la chica **–Lo siento por el comportamiento de mi amigo-** dijo a Sebas y Paula. Esos dos solo asintieron.

 **-¡OYE TÚ!-** Ahora escucharon otra voz **-¿Eres el imbécil que me arrollo?-** El spartan se refirió a Mauro.

 **-Fue un accidente-**

 **-Ni una mierda, estaba literalmente enfrente de ti. ¿Acaso eres miope?-**

 **-No soy eso, estúpido-**

 **-No eres miope, eres miopendejo-**

 **-¿1 vs 1?-**

 **-Que se arme entonces-**

 **-¿Siempre es así?-** Sebas pregunto a Andrea.

 **-¿Te doy el texto de la gente que le cae mal?-** dijo Andrea.

 **-Mejor anótame-** Paula dijo, en eso la chica saco lo que parecía un libro grueso.

 **-Esa cosa no es un texto, ¡es una biblia!-** Sebas se sorprendió.

 **-Como sea-** La chica anoto a Paula en la "biblia", mientras los otros dos spartans continuaban discutiendo.

* * *

Sam corría a toda velocidad, ocultándose entre dos cajas vio el marcador la de partida, solo ella y un spartan quedaban con vida.

 **-¿Sam sigues viva?-**

 **-David ¿Dónde quedaste?-**

 **-Atrás de ti-** Sam volteo y no dio crédito lo que vio. Un spartan completamente verde con una espada de energía del mismo color, supo que era David pero ya infectado.

 **-¿D-David?-**

 **-Sip el único, ahora relájate mientras te mato-**

Samantha saco la escopeta para disparar, pero cuando jalo el gatillo no pasó nada. Reviso la munición y justamente no tenía nada. David levanto la espada, la castaña se intentó defender con la escopeta pero termino partida en dos. Sam lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los ataques del David, siguiendo de esa forma como 30 segundos.

 **-Para serte honesta, pensé que ya me habrías acabado-**

 **-Maldición, la espada era más fácil de usar en el juego-** En eso David volvió atacar a Sam, pero esta vez fue con toda velocidad que sorprendió a la chica, intentando esquivarlo pero demasiado tarde. El filo de la espada le había hecho un gran rasguño en el flanco izquierdo, Sam solo se quedó en el suelo agarrándose la herida **–Perdona Sam solo me estaba conteniendo-** David se prepara para ejecutar a la spartan.

 **-Oye una pregunta-** La castaña dijo.

 **-Dime-**

 **-¿Cuándo mueres duele?-**

 **-No te voy a mentir, duele algo igual dependiendo del arma. Así que si te soy honesto… con la espada de energía, no será una experiencia angelical-**

 **-¿Qué tal la granada de plasma?-**

 **-Pues talvez si duela, pero creo que la espada es peor ¿Por qué esa pregunta?-**

 **-Nada más para estar tranquila-**

 **-¿Por la espada?-**

 **-No por eso-** En eso Sam saco una bola de color azul que cuando lo encendió emitió un humo azul, luego se lo arrojo a David donde la bola quedo pegado en él.

 **-Serás una-** Pero antes de terminar David exploto.

Sam solo suspiro de alivio se levantó y decidió irse sabía que la explosión alertaría a los demás jugadores.

En otro lugar David había reaparecido a lado de Darío **-¡CARAJO!-**

 **-¿Se te escapo Sam no?-**

 **-Para la próxima no me contendré-**

 **-Espero, porque hay un spartan que anda acabando a todos como grunts-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Mira tú mismo-**

David asomo su cabeza y vio justamente a un spartan que usaba completamente la armadura Hunter de color negro, que estaba en una intensa lucha contra los zombies, pero increíblemente aunque llegaran de 3 no parecía ni hacerle un rasguño.

 **-Genial ya nos encontramos al primer enfermo-**

 **-Por eso estoy reunido con otros 4 spartan-** Darío dijo. David volvió a voltear y justamente habían 4 spartans infectados, esos solo saludaron a su compañero **–Entre nosotros 6 vamos a atacar a este tipo-**

 **-¿Y cómo?-**

 **-En grupo de tres lo rodeamos y lo atacamos-** David no dijo nada, solo se organizó con el grupo con su grupo. Luego de eso salieron, el spartan volteo haber al grupo de zombies acercándose. A pesar de no ver la cara, David sentía una mirada intimidante del spartan atrás de ese visor dorado.

 **-Disculpe amigo, venimos a quitarle su querida racha-** Darío dijo.

 **-También por los 200500 puntos spartans-** dijo uno de los compañeros de Darío y David.

 **-¿Puntos spartans?-**

 **-Son el dinero de este mundo virtual, y justamente hay veces a un jugador elite se le pone una recompensa para el que logre derrotarlo-**

 _-Erick no nos explicó esto, aunque me sorprende que califiquen de elite a jugadores-_ David pensó.

 **-Y por lo que se ve en la recompensa esta por lo menos en top 50-**

 _-Carajo este tipo es un hueso duro entonces-_

 **-Entonces primer paso-** Darío aviso, el junto a otros 2 spartans rodearon al spartan. Eso no hiso ningún movimiento como esperando lo que harían ellos.

 _-Está bien pudiste con tres a la vez, a ver si puedes con seis-_ Darío dijo.

David se preparó, esta vez no se contendría como paso con Sam. Que apropósito ella estaba observado desde un punto alejado lo que pasaba, increíblemente logro esconderse, aunque por una recompensa por el spartan los zombies decidieron dejarla.

 **-3, 2, 1… a el-** Darío aviso en si comunicador.

Los dos grupos fueron contra el spartan, ese vio la situación solo tenía una bala de escopeta, entonces se fue directo a Darío que preparo su espada, pero antes de clavársela el spartan salto sobre el rápidamente, seguido el spartan le dio un escopetazo a Darío matándolo, luego agarro su espada y decapito a los otros dos.

 _-Oh mierda-_ David vio sorprendido como acabo fácilmente con los tres. Luego fue contra ellos barriéndose contra uno tirándolo. Estando en el suelo el infectado, el spartan lo clavo con la espada, el tipo saco la espada rápidamente y se la lanzo a David que lo esquivo.

 _-Je fallo-_ Pero en eso se voltio vio que la había dado a su otro compañero, ahora solo quedaba el vs ese spartan. Solo quedaba poco para que acabe la partida.

 **-Dios como existe gente así, por lo que veo ni Paula ni Sebas tendrían oportunidad con este tipo-** Sam miro asombrada como ahora el spartan elite acabo con 5 Spartans.

 **-¡AAAAAHHHH!-** Sam dio un grito espeluznante, vio abajo paralizada como una espada la había atravesado.

 **-Lo siento amiga-** Sam giro su cabeza para ver a Darío.

 **-P-Po-Por lo menos… hubi-e-eras avisado-** No negaba, Sam si le dolía mucho eso.

 **-Tranquila, me dijeron que te acostumbraras. Cuando regeneres ven ayudarnos con este tipo-** Fue lo último que escucho Sam antes de caer "muerta", luego el cuerpo de Sam desapareció.

Darío vio el tiempo, 1 minuto quedaban para derrotar a este tipo.

* * *

Sebastián y Axel buscaban donde salir, los disparos llegaban rápido apenas sacaban la cabeza donde estaban cubiertos.

 **-Ya no quiero sacar la cabeza-** Axel dijo.

 **-Pues tenemos que hacerlo, si esos nos matan dejamos libre al portador de la bola-**

 **-¿Dónde están los demás?-**

 **-Tienen sus propios problemas-**

Sebas vio una granada a lado de él **–Axel ve corriendo-**

 **-¿Estás loco? No hay un lugar cerca para que me esconda-**

 **-Confía en mí-** Axel lo pensó, entonces respiro hondo.

 **-¡AXIOS!-** Axel salió de su lugar corriendo, los disparos iban hacia él.

Sebas no perdió el tiempo y lanzo la granada hacia los atacantes donde se percataron muy tarde de la granada donde al explotar les bajo los escudos. Sebas salió corriendo de su escondite con una patada se encargó de uno y con el rifle de batalla se encargó de otro. Entonces vio uno con un mazo brute, donde de milagro logro esquivar el primero, pero el segundo lo mando a volar provocando que chocara con una estructura.

Axel fue entonces corriendo a su auxilio, ese al acercarse empujo al tipo tirándolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo arrebatándole el martillo, al final con el filo del martillo se lo clavo al spartan acabándolo. Axel fue corriendo a levantar a su amigo.

 **-¡Ay! Me duele hasta el culo-** Sebas se quejó.

 **-Si no fuera por la estructura, parecerías un home run-**

 **-Estos tipos parecen que combinan el choko krispis con el zucaritas-** Sebas se intentaba "arreglar la espalda" mientras Axel reía en voz baja.

 **-Como sea pero donde está el que tenía la bola-** Axel pregunto. En eso sintió como era golpeado por la espalda matándolo, Sebas reacciono muy tarde igual un golpe lo mato.

 **-Pobres imbéciles-** Dijo un tipo que tenía la bomba.

Después de reaparecer Sebastián fue corriendo de inmediato a la base, pero antes de llegar se encontró con otro spartan azul enemigo – _No tengo tiempo para eso-_ Sebas disparo ráfagas de su rifle de batalla en la cabeza del tipo, cosa que el mismo tipo estaba haciendo. Sebas sintió disparos por detrás viendo como otro spartan le disparaba _–Oh genial-_.

Sebas camino para atrás y cuando se acercó al spartan, salto antes que el otro lo golpeara por detrás. Entonces cuando Sebas vio su espalda lo golpea matándolo, rápidamente vio una granada de plasma, lo arrojo al otro spartan acabando con él. Sebastián luego vio su base y como el spartan con la bola se acercaba además de tres spartans más _–Rápido-_ Sebas corrió a toda velocidad.

El tipo con la bola y sus compañeros se acercaron **–No hay nadie, los otros se están ocupando de ellos-**

 **-Puedes callarte de solo anotar la bola-**

 **-Bien relájate-** El tipo no vio que alguien llego a toda velocidad y con una patada lo mando a volar del área de activación **–Caray ¿De dónde llegaste?-**

 **-Solo soy veloz-** Sebas respondió.

 **-Igual somos 4 contra ti-** Los spartans azules se preparaban para fusilar a Sebas pero notaron 2 granadas dirigiéndose a ellos, por lo que tuvieron que activar escudos burbujas.

 **-Perdón por llegar tarde-** Sebas vio la llegada de Andrea y su compañero Mauro.

 **-Gracias amigos-**

 **-Tranquilo no te enamores de nosotros, solo te ayudamos porque somos del mismo equipo-** Mauro dijo.

 **-Como digas señor amargado-**

Los otros spartans vieron a los tres tipos rojos que los separaban del elephant.

 **-Ustedes tres vayan contra ellos, yo buscare otro lugar donde ir-** Sin aviso, los tres spartans azules se lanzaron contra los rojos.

 **-Hora de volar-** El spartan azul lanzo un cohete a Mauro, donde este activo un escudo de energía para salvarle.

 **-El lanzacohetes es para maricas-**

 **-Sigue con tus excusas tontas-** El tipo volvió a lanzar cohetes a su oponente.

Andrea esquivaba los golpes del martillo **–No creas que por ser mujer me contendré contigo-**

 **-Pues justamente estoy esperando a que no te contengas-** El spartan no tomo bien ese comentario.

 **-¡No te burles de mí!-** Andrea sujeto el martillo y los dos comenzaron a forcejearse por el arma.

 **-¿Eso es todo?-** Andrea dijo.

 **-Voy a mostrarte más linda-**

Sebastián vio al spartan y no tardo en reconocerlo **-¿Otra vez tú?-**

 **-Ahora si te tengo a mi merced-**

 **-Bien Paula te jodio la cara, ahora me toca a mí. A menos que ya tuvieras la cara jodida-**

 **-Deja de hacerte el chistosito-** El spartan comenzó a disparar a Sebas, y este hizo lo mismo. El spartan azul era más certero contra Sebas que tuvo que cubrirse.

 **-No te escondas-** El spartan fue donde estaba Sebas, pero cuando llego noto que no estaba

 **-¿Qué?-** Entonces vio su radar, el punto rojo había volado sobre él y ahora estaba atrás, giro rápidamente y bloqueo el golpe de Sebas **-¿Pensaste que podías aplicarme la matrix?-** El spartan mando una patada a Sebas mandándolo a volar.

 **-¿Dios el tipo se inyecta esteroides o qué?-** Sebas se quejó de la patada.

 **-¿Te dolió delicada?-** El spartan comenzó a disparar a Sebas que se vio obligado otra vez alejarse.

 _-Se veía más inexperto en el lobby-_ Sebas vio sus armas, listo para volverse a acercarse.

* * *

Erick observaba en la zona de espectador a los dos equipos, sabía que los seis adolecentes necesitaran más experiencia para lograr acostumbrarse y más que no se sabían si sus rivales igual eran nuevos o gente ya con experiencia.

 **-Hola Erick-**

Erick volteo para ver de quien era, para su sorpresa de él era el monitor.

 **-Buenos días monitor-**

 **-¿Observando a tus niños?-**

 **-Sip, no lo están haciendo mal para ser su primera vez-**

 **-Vez dejarlos que inicien contra enemigos en el bosque funciono-**

 **-Lo sé, pero pienso que había una mejor forma-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

 **-Me refiero menos fuerte, digo, tengo entendido que Sebas, David, Sam y Darío casi son asesinados de fea forma por elites, a Paula casi la devora un guta, y Axel… bueno el solo no pudo zafarse de un árbol-**

 **-¿Qué querías? ¿Un recibimiento donde tengan que cocinar con una réplica de sus madres?-**

 **-No exactamente-**

 **-Alégrate que por lo menos al covenant los pongo en la dificultad fácil, si tan solo lo elevara un poco nadie saldría con vida-**

 **-El problema no es que mueran ya que se regeneran aquí, el problema es la forma de que los tratan. Además recuerde que con jóvenes, no están aún listos para algo cruel-**

 **-La vida es cruel Erick, y mientras más temprano las personas aprendan de ellos, más rápido se adaptaran, sin importar que sean niños, adultos, hombres o mujeres-**

 **-¿Pero y si alguien de los nuevos no tenían algún problema?-** Erick veía algo con frustración al monitor.

 **-¿En el futbol el portero es el que evita los goles no?-**

Erick se confundió **–Si-**

 **-En un partido el portero se vuelve el héroe cuando hace miles de atajadas, no deja que el balón entre a su portería, prácticamente para él va de maravilla. De pronto el balón más fácil se le escapa y acaba en gol, ¿Qué pasa después? Todos se les van encima, incluyendo tachándolo como el peor portero que ha tenido el equipo-** Erick buscaba sentido a lo que el monitor le trataba de decir.

 **-¿Vez? El portero paso en un segundo de ser el héroe a ser el villano. A lo que voy, si alguien de los nuevos no tenía problemas en la vida, en un segundo toda su vida se puede ir por el desagüe. Además si ganas el torneo y consigues volver al mundo ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que haya afuera no te recibirá una bala?-**

Erick pensó en lo que dijo el monitor.

 **-Me sorprende que mucha gente se inscriba al torneo sabiendo que pueden regresar al mundo físico, sabiendo que aquí les doy todo. Como seas, me paso a retirar Erick, toma-** El monitor le dio un sobre.

 **-¿Qué es monitor?-**

 **-Una recompensa por ser voluntario para ser uno de los guías de los nuevos equipos-** Erick abrió el sobre, viendo con sorpresa que eran 1000 puntos Spartans.

 **-Gracias-**

 **-No hay de que-**

 **-Por cierto monitor-** El monitor volteo a ver al chico **-¿Cómo esta ella?-**

 **-¿Aun no lo supero joven Erick? Su chica que fue la campeona el año pasado, esta actualmente con su familia-**

 **-¿Sabes si aún me espera?-**

 **-Erick tampoco soy un gurú del amor, pero te aseguro que ella estará lista cuando vuelvas. Los jóvenes y el amor, ahora si me paso a retirar nos vemos-**

Erick vio al monitor alejarse, luego de eso vio por un momento un brazalete que decía:

 _ **-Te estará esperando, no lo olvides- -**_ **Lizzy-**

Erick solo sonrió y decidió volver a ver a los chicos.

* * *

David se encontraba intentando clavarle la espada al spartan, pero ese sin mucha dificultad los esquivaba, luego lanzo un golpe al pecho de David provocando que retroceda,

 _-¿Aunque no tenga escopeta sigue vivo?-_

El spartan volvió hacia el dándole ahora una patada tirándolo al suelo. Justamente lo iba a rematar, pero el spartan giro rápidamente para golpear a otro spartan que llego.

 **-Vale no te podremos llegar de manera sorpresiva-** Darío dijo, mientras Sam llegaba del otro lado.

 **-Vez, sabiendo que la escopeta tiene munición infinita decide luchar con las manos-** Sam dijo.

David se levantó ahora, el spartan analizaba la situación. En hace una pose que invitaba a los tres Spartans a atacarlo.

 **-Que se cree este tipo-** David se lanzó.

 **-¡Espera!-** Darío fue tras él.

 _-Estos dos son tan imprudentes-_ Sam dijo.

David no cambio su forma de pelear, lanzo zarpazos al spartan donde Darío se unió.

 **-¿Qué necesitamos para derrotar a este tipo?-** Darío vio que solo quedaban 40 segundos.

El spartan respondió haciendo retroceder a los dos. Los dos vieron como Sam salto enfrente de ellos, en eso la castaña decide lanzar la espada hacia él.

 _-De cerca no podemos, pero probemos de distancia-_

Increíblemente el spartan reacciono esquivando la espada y al mismo tiempo agarrarla. Sam miro sin palabras la acción.

 **-Genial Sam le distes un arma-** David dijo mientras Sam daba una risa nerviosa.

30 segundos.

 **-Qué más da-** Darío empezó a dar espadazos contra el spartan.

 **-Vale amigo ya me cansaste-**

 **-¿Eh?-** Darío se desconcentro cuando escucho la voz de él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojo el spartan aprovecho en darle una cortada de muerte al chico.

 **-Carajo-** Darío dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ahora el spartan se aventó contra David, Sam corrió y recogió la espada de Darío.

 **-Te cubriste bien-** El spartan dijo.

 **-Viniendo de ti creo que es halagador-**

20 segundos.

 **-Haber si ahora tu suerte te salva de esto-** El spartan le dio un puñetazo en la cara, siguiendo dio golpes repetidos dejándolo casi noqueado, David en pocas ocasiones pudo cubrir los golpes. David apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

 **-Jejeje estas en otro nivel, ni mi otro amigo podría compararse contigo-** David apenas decía.

 **-Vale le mandas saludos-** El spartan le clavo la espada al chico.

El spartan giro la cabeza hacia Sam, donde este la sorprendió.

 **-Sigues tu señorita-**

Sam nerviosa, pero se puso en posición de combate **–Vamos Sam ¿Qué haría Sebastián aquí?-**

Entonces el spartan se paró **–Aguarda, ¿dijiste Sebastián?-**

 **-Eso dije-**

 **-¿Acaso tú y ese Sebastián son nuevos aquí?-**

10 segundos.

 **-Si… ¿Es importante para ti?-**

 **-Puede ser, pero ahora prepárate-**

 **-¡Ey TRANQUILO! ¡no hay necesidad de ponerse así!-** La castaña vio como el spartan fue corriendo hacia ella **.**

 _-Hay mi madre-_ Samantha se perfilo para luchar. El spartan se acercó listo para apuñalar a la chica, pero algo lo sorprendió al spartan.

Miro debajo de él, una espada clavada en su estómago, volvió a girar a la chica y ella efectivamente había lanzado otra vez la espada hacia él. La diferencia es que esta vez le dio.

El spartan rio **–Felicidades me derrotaste-**

La castaña solo se quedó pasmada, pensó que no funcionaría **-¿Te derrote?-**

 **-Disfruta de la recompensa-** Entonces el spartan cayó al suelo muerto.

 **-¡¿Sam?!-** La chica voltio y vio a sus amigos, los dos no daban crédito a lo que vieron.

FIN DE LA PARTIDA

* * *

El spartan azul con la bomba se dirigió a toda velocidad elephant para activar la bomba hasta que sintió que alguien lo tacleo.

 **-Dame eso-** Axel intento arrebatar la bomba al spartan.

Los dos forcejearon por un rato, hasta que Axel logro quitárselo. Pero poco le duro la alegría ya que vio al spartan apuntándolo con el rifle. Este comenzó a disparar, viendo la situación Axel lanzo la bomba hacia el casco del spartan que logro darle y al mismo tiempo le dio un puñetazo provocando que el spartan tirara su rifle, y comenzaron con una serie de puñetazos pero que al final el spartan logro derribar a Axel y antes que se levantara lo aniquilo con su rifle.

 **-Bien ahora sin molestias al vehi-** El spartan noto que el mega vehículo se había alejado y pudo notar que un spartan.

 **-¿Ese elefante de chatarra no puede ir más rápido?-** Paula quien conducía el vehículo noto como un punto rojo se acercaba **–Oh no amigo-**

Paula empezó a disparar su rifle de batalla al spartan azul, quien de inmediato lanzo una granada hacia ella. Paula se apartó el rango de explosión de la granada, de milagro se dio cuenta que el spartan la iba a golpear, pero esa se apartó.

 **-Estuvo cerca-** El spartan volvió intentar golpear a Paula, esta logro sujetar al tipo y comenzaron a forcejear. Entonces la chica se rio.

 **-¿Qué es gracioso?-**

 **-No me digas que es toda tu fuerza-** Paula logro hacer que el tipo tirara la bomba acto seguido hizo un puñetazo que provoco que el azulado retrocediera. Este comenzó a disparar Paula también mientras los dos corrían.

 **-Oye te recomiendo que te fijes donde corres-** Paula le advirtió.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Justamente el spartan choco contra un warthog. Paula aprovecho eso lanzándole una granada que le bajo los escudos y termino por aniquilarlo con tiros en la cabeza.

 **-Siiii nadie puede detener a esta bestia-** Paula celebro, fue a recoger la bomba pero antes de agarrarla sintió como algo choco contra ella.

 **-Está muy cabron este tipo-** Dijo el tipo que había chocado con la chica.

 **-Sebastián-**

 **-¿Paula?-**

 **-¡¿Puedes quitarte?! ¡Me estas aplastando!-** Sebastián se dio cuenta que estaba encima de su amiga.

 **-Lo siento-** Sebas se disculpó mientas ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

 **-Pero miren quien está aquí-** Los dos voltearon viendo al spartan con quien Sebas se estaba enfrentando.

 **-¿Acaso veo a mi palomita?-** Dijo el spartan obviamente refiriéndose a Paula.

 **-¿¡Pa-pa-PALOMITA!?-** El spartan "le mando un beso". Cosa que provoco a Paula poner toda su cara rojiza **–M-m-maldito… ¡TE VOY A ROMPER EL ORTO!-**

Paula fue corriendo furiosa hacia el pero cuando quiso darle un puñetazo, el spartan detuvo su puño. Paula intento zafarse pero no podía, intento con el otro brazo pero igual lo detuvo.

 **-Me parece una lástima que tenga que lastimar una linda cara-**

 **-Que pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de la tuya-** Paula le respondió.

Eso enojo algo al spartan que le dio un cabezazo a la chica, esa quedo inconsciente.

 **-Vale ahora me toca aniquilarte-** El spartan fue con todo contra Sebas que apenas podía defenderse de sus golpes. En un golpe provoco que escupiera sangre manchando su visor.

Sebastián ya se encontraba herido, se quitó el casco ya que no podía ver.

 **-Vaya creo que me pase la mano-** El spartan dijo, mientras otros 7 spartans llegaban.

 _-Genial lo que faltaba-_ Sebastián dijo.

 **-¿Qué haces?-** pregunto un spartan azul.

 **-No es de tu incumbencia-** El spartan llevo arrastrando a Sebas mientras agarraba la bomba.

 **-Un minuto quedaba, es un amistoso sí, pero esta humillación nadie te la quitara-** El spartan azul se acercaba al elephant donde vio la zona para activar la bomba.

 **-¡Aquí saliendo otra vez victorioso!-** El spartan ya apunto de activar la bomba. Pero entonces recibió un golpe con un martillo en la cara mandándolo a volar y también soltando la bola, cosa que igual sorprendió a los spartans.

 **-¡Ahora chicos!-** Grito la spartan con el martillo que era Andrea.

De manera sorpresiva Axel con Mauro dispararon con cañones brutes, mientras eran abatidos por el ODST. En otro extremo dos spartan empezaron con un enfrentamiento con los spartans azules.

 **-Maldita miserable-** Andrea vio como el spartan azul que había golpeado se acercó contra ella intento golpearla pero era bien cubierto por la chica.

 **-Te advierto que te va a doler eso-** El tipo confundido vio como la chica le encestaba un codazo potente, y luego golpes y patadas dejándolo mareado.

 **-¿Qué pasa por que no acabas conmigo?-**

 **-Una personita especial quiere hacerlo-** Andreas le dijo.

Entonces el tipo azul sintió como era masacrado con miles de golpes, cuando quedo en el suelo vio a Paula donde Andrea le dio el martillo.

 **-No ganare la partida, pero si ganare tu corazón-**

 **-Si justamente es lo que hare puré-** Paula levanto el martillo, pero esa apuntaba al spartan con el filo que tenía el martillo, lo dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas perforando el pecho del spartan y repitiendo ese mismo proceso.

 **-Emmm amiga creo que ya está muerto-** Andrea dijo.

 **-¡No importa!-** Paula siguió hasta que el cuerpo desapareció, en parte Paula sintió un gran alivio.

 **-¡Le partimos el culo a toda esa bola de noobs!-** Mauro dijo mientras caminaba con los otros tres spartan.

 **-Sebas ¿Cómo estás?-** Axel pregunto.

 **-Axel, me acaban de dar la madriza de mi vida ¿Cómo crees que estoy?-** Sebas intento levantarse pero no podía.

- **Ey calmado camarada-** Paula llego para ayudar a Sebas.

 **-Oigan ahora ataquemos que tenemos la bola-** Sugirió el ODST.

FIN DE PARTIDA. Marcador final: 1-1.

 **-Oh rayos-**

El anunciador al decir eso el mundo desapareció, volviendo al lobby, igualmente los 16 jugadores ese encontraron.

 **-Wow estoy como nuevo-** Axel y Paula notaron que Seba ya no estaba herido.

 **-Si cuando las partidas acaban, todas las heridas se curan-** Andrea menciono a los tres.

También notaronse habría una puerta **–Agregando, pueden esperar aquí la siguiente partida, o pueden salir regresando a la sala principal-**

 **-Mmmmm creo que por hoy lo dejamos aquí, no queremos hacer esperar mucho a Erick-** Sebas dijo.

 **-Ay Sebas yo quería quedarme un rato, además Andrea me callo bien-** Paula decepcionada dijo.

 **-Está bien igual nosotros nos íbamos-** Andrea dijo.

 **-Cuantas veces te eh dicho Andrea que no te hagas amiga de cualquier imbécil-** Mauro dijo.

 **-Enserio tu amigo harta-** Paula dijo.

 **-Bien tranquilo todos vamos-** Sebas invito a los demás a retirarse.

* * *

Erick sentado vio cómo se acercaban David, Darío y Sam, esta con una sonrisa media presumida.

 **-Hola Erick-** Sam lo saludo animada.

 **-Wow felicidades chica, sí que distes un gigantesco paso-**

 **-Jejeje-** Sam se puso un poco roja.

 **-Tampoco lo hicieron mal ustedes dos-**

 **-Gracias por las palabras Erick, pero me hubiera gustado quedarme con el premio gordo-** David dijo.

 **-Tal vez para la próxima-** David le sorprendió la voz que vino de atrás volteo y vio a un tipo alto, piel blanca y corte de cabello cuadrado.

 **-¿Tú eres el spartan que estaba derrotando a media partida?-** David pregunto, donde ese solo le confirmo.

 **-¿Erick? ¿Eres el guía de ellos?-** El tipo dijo.

 **-Si Francisco-**

 **-Aguarda ¿Se conocen?-** Darío pregunto.

 **-Si digamos que fui el cupido de este tipo-** Francisco dijo, avergonzando algo a Erick.

 **-¿Es necesario contar eso?-**

 **-Awwww ¿Erick tienes chica?-** Sam dijo con ternura.

 **-Si Sam-** Erick respondió, provocando una risa de ella y mirada picarona de los dos chicos.

 **-Pero ya no está aquí-** En eso la expresión de los tres cambio.

 **-Lo siento viejo-** Darío dijo.

 **-No me mal entiendan, ella sigue viva-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

 **-Justamente ella y su equipo fueron los campeones del torneo pasado, y saben que quien gane el torneo puede irse de aquí-**

 **-Wow que mala suerte-** David dijo.

 **-Prometí volver a verla, desafortunadamente mi equipo no clasifico al torneo-**

 **-Sí y tampoco tendremos nuestra final de ensueño-** Francisco dijo.

 **-Espera Francisco ¿Tu estas en el torneo?-** David dijo.

 **-Si ¿Por qué?-** Francisco le dio una mirada intimidante al chico que lo puso nervioso.

 **-jajaja no te preocupes amigo solo es un torneo-**

 **-Si… solo un torneo-**

 **-Miren ya llegan los otros-** Justamente Darío señala donde venía Sebas con los demás.

 **-Quitando lo que pasó al final, igual no lo hicieron mal-** Erick dijo.

 **-Si aunque empatamos-** Sebas dijo un poco desilusionado.

 **-¿Erick? ¿Eres su guía?-** Andrea le pregunto.

 **-Hola Andrea y sí, me ofrecí como guía. Por cierto nuestra pequeña amiga derroto a Francis-**

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** Andrea no se lo creía.

 **-¿Tan bajo caíste Francisco?-** Mauro critico a Francisco.

Este solo rodo los ojos **–Si si si lo siento, ya me pueden sacar del equipo si quieren-**

 **-Pero ni yo, ni Andrea te hemos podido derrotar ¿Como una mocosa pudo?-**

 **-Más respeto a mi amiga idiota-** Paula se puso enfrente de él.

 **-Bonita boquita amigo-** David se unió a la chica.

 **-Puedo con ustedes dos imbéciles-**

 **-Mauro deja de ser impulsivo por una vez en tu vida-** Andrea se llevó a Mauro.

 **-Este tipo, los dejo Erick te veo para la otra-** Francisco fue con sus dos amigos.

 **-¡Ey! tranquilos vaqueros-** Sebastián se puso delante de sus amigos.

 **-Insulto a Sam, ¡déjanos ir Sebastián!-** David dijo. Justamente cuando Francisco escucho a David se detuvo, volteo donde estaban los otros y se acercó al chico.

 **-¿Disculpa?-** Francisco pregunto a Sebastián.

El chico gira para ver al tipo **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Sebastián.

 **-¿Te llamas Sebastián?-**

 **-Mmmm sip… ¿Francisco?-**

Francisco se intrigo más en el **-¿Sera que eres?-**

Sebastián miro confundido al tipo, lo mismo con los demás. Pensaron que a Francisco le pico algo.

 **-Un momento-** Sebastián miro igual detenidamente a Francisco. Él no podía creer que fuera real esto, si ya todo esto era raro, esto sería la cereza en el pastel.

 **-¿Pri-primo?-** Sebastián no creía en lo que dijo.

 **-Hola de nuevo Sebastián ¿Paso mucho tiempo verdad?-**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy shavos, prácticamente ya estamos cerca del inicio del mayor evento en el mundo de este fic., veremos si a estos tipos no son como México en el mundial y los saquen en rápido. Si las cosas se pusieron intensas con lo relacionado con mi universidad, ademas que uno que otro problema, y pues si igual con la estúpida adicción al Red Dead 2, que la neta vale la pena los 1200 pesos gastados, que mal que no gano el goty (bueno God Of War igual es un juegazo), de paso igual espero se la hayan pasado bien esas fiestas, y no hayan quedados como floods formas cargadoras. Como sea me despido de ustedes, hasta la proxi-

Sebas: **¡DAME RESPUESTAS!**

¡¿Como llegaste aquí?!

Sebas: **No es de tu importancia, ahora escupe.**

¡Mira! ¡la fecha de salida de Halo Infinite!

Sebas: **¡¿Donde?!**

Me voy. ¡Dale caballo huye!

 **Conciencia: Jugar demasiado Red Dead 2 te afecto mucho.**

Sebas: **Yo no veo na- ¡¿Como chingados salio un caballo de aquí?!**

Capitulo 6: Personalizaciones peligrosas

Luego de un encuentro inesperado, Sebastián junto a David y Samantha deciden ir a un parque, todo se tornara en un ambiente intenso cuando descubran que el parque era de "partidas personalizadas", junto a sus "nuevos amigos"... o algunos.


	7. Chapter 6: Personalizaciones peligrosas

**Jessy: Sé que es bueno incluir a las minorías es el mundo del entretenimiento, aunque tengo una duda... ¡¿Por qué siempre a los pelirrojos son los que nos cambian?! Ariel es mi princesa favorita porque uno de sus rasgos era pelirroja. Eso es racismo oculto hacia nosotros.**

Si Jessy, pero quéjate después vamos a presentar el capítulo.

 **Jessy: Pero…**

¡Guardia!

 **Jessy: ¡Suéltame! Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, de seguro en un futuro me cambiaras a morena ¡¿No?!**

Adiós amiga… ejem ejem lo siento por eso. Hola queridos lectores, wow mas de 300 lectores, sé que no pueden ser muchas; pero con esas pocas lecturas soy feliz que gente vea mi trabajo y le interese gracias enormemente. Pasemos a los comentarios:

Mankin: Gracias por el comentario, esperaba uno así. Prestare atención a esos y tratare de darle los ajustes necesarios a la historia, muchas gracias.

Sixthy606: Muchas revelaciones, y en este capítulo talvez te sorprendas un poco jejeje.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo, nos vemos gente.

Notas en las lineas de dialogo:

 **Negritas- Dialogo normal**

 _Cursiva- Pensamiento_

Halo es propiedad de 343 industries, Microsoft.

Solo los OC's son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Personalizaciones peligrosas

Sebas se había levantado en su cuarto de la mansión, recordando un poco de lo que había pasado ayer.

 _Flashback_

Sebas se había sentado con su primo luego de acabar sus respectivas partidas, no faltaba decir la cara de asombro de los dos primos después de tanto tiempo.

 **-¿Cómo?-** Francisco pregunto pero fue interrumpido por Sebas.

 **-¿Llegue?-**

 **-Si eso mismo-**

 **-Creo que de la misma forma que tú, torneo de halo, sorteo engañoso, pensar que una banda criminal nos secuestró y por ultimo tratando de sobrevivir en un bosque-**

Francisco escucho, justamente había pasado por lo mismo **–Justamente me paso lo mismo cabron ¿Pudieron sobrevivir?-**

 **-Casi nos mata los elites, a una amiga por poco la devoran viva y un amigo no pudo contra un árbol. Pero todos estamos bien-**

 **-Me alegra eso Sebas, veo que no van tan mal para el inicio del torneo-**

 **-Sip, aunque me llena de incertidumbre-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Este mundo, ¿Cómo existe algo así y nadie está enterado? Esta cosa puede representar bien la evolución de los juegos-**

 **-Sebastián-**

 **-¿Si?-**

Francisco paso cuatro periódicos, Sebas lo agarro el primero notando que era algo viejo. Analizándolo bien vio que la fecha era de hace 15 años, donde había una foto chico y una chica presentando un lugar, que justamente era la ciudad. Sebas se quedó sin habla, hasta que leyó el título:

 **-CIUDAD VIRTUAL BASADA EN HALO INAGURADA-**

 **10 de mayo de 2002**

Sebas leyó la descripción: El trabajo de 5 jóvenes prodigios en la tecnología dio frutos en ese megaproyecto, con el código del juego, además con el permiso de Bungie y Microsoft, nacio una ciudad con actividades basada en el juego principal Xbox. Ubicado en la ciudad de Chicago, el almacén donde muchos jóvenes hicieron su reserva para pasar por lo menos un mes en este mundo virtual. Los chicos serán introducidos a capsulas parecidas a los de criogenización y al mismo tiempo con el casco virtual podrán acceder a este lugar.

El objetivo de los jóvenes programadores es traer una revolución en la industria de videojuegos, si ya halo lo fue para los FPS ahora podrán hacerlo en la industria general. Podríamos estar ante el futuro de los videojuegos.

Sebas se sorprendió, el lugar ya tenía bastante tiempo. Decidió pasar al segundo periódico, en ese la foto se mostraba a un hombre joven de unos 25 años.

 **-Ese es quien esta atrás del monitor-** dijo Francisco señalando al hombre joven.

 **-Sí, él es el monitor más joven, no sé cómo sea actualmente-** Sebas escucho lo de su primo y volvió al periódico.

 **-ÉXITO EN LA CIUDAD VIRTUAL-**

 **25 de junio de 2004**

Desde su fundación hace 2 años, se han registrado más de 10 mil usuarios que van a pasar un gran momento entre amigos a este parque virtual. Además se confirmó el primer torneo realizado en este mundo, desafortunadamente no se encontraron canales que quieran tener los derechos de transmisión, afirmo el jefe del lugar Frank O'donnell.

-"No se preocupen a todos los seguidores, prometemos traer una transmisión a los futuros torneo que organicemos. Y con el éxito rotundo que está siendo halo y con la salida del 2, no tendremos muchos problemas en conseguirlo"- aseguro Frank.

 **-¿Cómo rayos nunca me entere de todo esto?-** Sebas reclamo.

 **-Eras un chamaco de 4 años-** Francisco le respondió.

 **-Pero ni siquiera en internet o en alguna fuente de información encuentra esto, además si era tan famoso ¿Por qué cerro?-**

 **-Mira los siguientes periódicos-** Sebas hizo caso y miro el tercero.

 **-¿PROBLEMAS EN EL PARQUE VIRTUAL?-**

 **18 de abril de 2005**

El parque virtual que se a echo famoso a lo largo de estos 3 años, ha recibido últimamente polémicas. Empezando por la menor de aun no conseguir la transmisión de sus torneos, a pesar de que ya han organizado 3 torneos y el siguiente mes comienza el siguiente.

La segunda, hay rumores de supuestas peleas por parte de los 5 programadores creadores de este mundo, y sin duda se ha puesto en tela de juicio si se cerrara el lugar. Además que el que es más sospechoso por su comportamiento han dicho que ha sido el jefe Frank.

La tercera trata de la desaparición de un total de 15 personas, 9 hombres y 6 mujeres de lo que va del año. Lo último que se sabe de ellos, es que fueron invitados al parque virtual por un sorteo organizado por los dueños del lugar, cabe aclarar que en total han sido 120 personas que visitaron el lugar por ganar sorteos.

La última, inspectores de la salud, han tenido que hacer visitas al recinto, ya que personas que han visitado el lugar y se han transportado al mundo virtual mediante la cámara de criogenización, han ido al médico por problemas especialmente neurológicos y al psicólogo por problemas en la mente. El peor de los casos, los han acusado de causarle un tumor cerebral a un chico de 16 años de edad.

 **-Y se puso peor-** Francisco dijo viendo como su primo se sorprendió por la noticia. El chico sin pensarlo tomo el ultimo y lo que vio lo dejo choqueado.

 **-MASACRE EN EL PARQUE VIRTUAL-**

 **10 de mayo de 2005**

Lo que se suponía era un día de celebración por el tercer aniversario del parque virtual, termino siendo una pesadilla.

Alrededor de las 5 pm se dio inicio a la celebración con 3,700 personas en el lugar, incluyendo a los encargados.

Fue alrededor de las 6:10 pm que se escucharon detonaciones alrededor del lugar, lo que provoco que los dueños del lugar desactivaran la criogenización de los que estaban en el mundo virtual. Después que las personas comenzaban a huir, personas armadas entraron al lugar acribillando a todo lo que se encontraba en el lugar. La cifra desafortunada fueron más de mil muertos y alrededor de 500 heridos. Entre los fallecidos se encontraron 3 de los 5 jóvenes programadores y dueños del lugar. Los dos restantes quienes fueron Frank O'donnell (jefe del lugar) y Mary Rose (una de las programadoras), son los desaparecidos y no se ha dado un indicio de su paradero.

 **-¿No hay más?-** Sebas dijo viendo como el periódico estaba incompleto.

 **-No, perdón, es lo único que pude rescatar-**

 **-Igual ¿Cómo rayos nunca me entere de todo esto, ni siquiera los que conozco sabían de esto?-**

 **-Bueno empezando, el lugar después de esa masacre cerro, además que el monitor y la otra chica jamás aparecieron. Bueno el monitor o mejor dicho Frank está con nosotros-**

 **-¿Y la chica?-**

 **-Muerta tal vez, no sé bien que me dijo Mauro-**

 **-¿Mauro, el tipo amargado?-**

 **-No es tan amargado como se ve, es un buen tipo, solo que le afecto perder una amiga hace tiempo-**

 **-¿Desde cuánto está aquí?-** Sebas le intrigaba si el tipo llevaba mucho tiempo aquí.

 **-¿Qué fecha es?-**

 **-4 de diciembre de 2017-**

 **-Vaya entonces el tipo lleva aquí 9 años-** Cuando Sebas escucho eso casi se cae de la silla.

 **-¿Este lugar existía hace 9 años?-**

 **-Tal vez más, pero el que mejor sabe de eso es el-**

 **-No sé si tenga ganas de verme-**

 **-Bueno tal vez te encuentres a alguien random y te cuente lo que falte. Pero inténtalo, veras que no es malo-**

 **-Vale tal vez vea a Mauro, solo espero que no me aviente un flood solo por decirle hola-**

En eso Francisco, le da lo que parecía una medalla, este tenía el casco de un spartan en el centro.

 **-¿Y eso?-** Se preguntó Sebas.

 **-Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida-**

 **-Gracias, ¡espera! No tiene nada que ver con el torneo ¿Verdad?-**

 **-No no no, bueno tal vez si-**

 **-Si nos enfrentamos ¿No-**

 **-Mira no nos adelantemos ¿Si? Ni ha iniciado el torneo. Aunque dudo que lleguen si quiera a los octavos de final-** Francisco con burla se levantó de la silla.

 **-Gracias por el apoyo-**

 **-Perdón, por cierto disfruten de la recompensa que gano tu amiga-**

 **-Un momento ¿Cómo Sam te derroto?-**

 **-Suerte tal vez, como sea tengo otros asuntos pendientes que hacer, nos vemos-**

Sebas se iba para reunirse con los otros **–Por cierto Sebas-** El chico volteo a ver a su primo.

 **-Ten cuidado nos enfrentemos en el torneo-** Sebas juro que veía un aura oscura alrededor de su primo mientras decía eso.

 **-E-Esta bien-**

 **-Hasta entonces primo-**

 **-Si primo-** Sebas estaba un poco impactado, mientras veía a su primo irse.

 **-El torneo va a estar más difícil de lo que pensé-** Sebas fue a reunirse con los otros.

* * *

Luego un rato, Sebastián decidió entrenar, paso horas entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta que cayó la tarde, en eso eran las 6 pm.

Igual durante ese tiempo pensó en su primo y el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.

 _-Justamente el desapareció cuando mis padres habían ido a visitar a mi tía, me había quedado en casa por asuntos de la escuela. Mis padres me habían llamado con mucha desesperación, el aviso se había esparcido rápido en la familia. Las autoridades tardaron meses en buscar un rastro de ellos, hasta que darán por cerrado el caso. Ni siquiera nos informa que iría a un torneo a participar-_

Sebastián volvió a pensar en sus padres, como su madre de seguro estaría al borde del colapso por su repentina desaparecía, hay veces eso no lo dejaba dormir por la noches ¿Cómo estaban los demás en el mundo físico? Era la pregunta que siempre estaba en su mente.

Sebas en la sala de entrenamiento intentaba mejorar su precisión, aunque no le estaba yendo muy bien. De 8 disparos que daba con una magnum a un maniquí, solo 4 habían dado en el cuerpo, ninguno a la cabeza.

 **-Cómo voy me van a ser mierda solo reapareciendo-**

 **-No Sam, así debes posicionar tus brazos-** Sebas volteo y vio en el ring que tenían a David enseñándole a pelear a la castaña.

 **-¿Así?-** Sam se posiciono como lo dijo David.

 **-Exacto, ahora golpea el saco-** La chica comenzó a dar golpes frenéticamente, aunque algunos golpes no le daba al saco, en un golpe el falso por la fuerza fue a dar adelante, estrellándose contra la lona.

 **-Tendremos mucho trabajo estas dos semanas-**

 **-Siendo honesta, aun no sé cómo derrote al primo de Sebas-**

 **-Veo que no soy el único que le va mal-** Sebas entro al ring **–Por cierto ¿Y los demás? No los eh visto en todo el día-** Pregunto a David.

 **-Prácticamente a ti tampoco, pensábamos que te habías ido con los otros-** Sam comento.

 **-Bueno aquí me tienen, pero ¿Los otros?-**

 **-Axel y Paula fueron al centro de la ciudad a jugar unas partidas, en cambio Darío…-** David le contesto.

 **-¿Qué tiene el?-**

 _En otro lugar_

 **-Genial pe, estoy en racha-** Darío veía como otras personas en la misma mesa lo miraban desafiante. Darío miro sus cartas y volvió a sonreír **–Venga otra vez todo-**

 _-¿De dónde vendrá la maldita suerte de este tipo?-_ Pensó uno de los tipos de la mesa.

 _Regresando con el trio_

 **-¡¿Fue a un maldito casino?! Si con lo que consiguió Sam ya tenemos suficiente-**

 **-Sepa que pase por su cabeza-**

 **-Solo espero el idiota no lo pierda todo, ¿Seguirán con su entrenamiento?-**

 **-Planeábamos descansar un rato, te íbamos a invitar a comer-**

 **-Dejen les enseño algo-** Sebas saco su celular y después de un minuto les enseño a los otros dos un anuncio que decía:

 _Parque de partidas personalizadas_

 _-Visítanos, abierto a partir de las 7 pm-_

 **-¿Hay partidas personalizadas?-** David vio con confusión el anuncio.

 **-Vamos a comprobarlo, y de paso pasamos a comer-**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, solo dejen bañarme que estoy sudada je-** Sam dijo, mientras se iba a bañar.

En eso Sebas y David se huelen ellos mismos, no hace falta decir que casi sacaban su alma por las náuseas.

 _1 hora después_

El trio se encontraba caminando por las calles de esa gran ciudad, no evitaban sentirse como si estuvieran en una ciudad normal. Después de una comida, comenzaba a dirigirse al parque que Sebas había descubierto.

 **-¿Cuánto falta?-** David pregunto.

 **-Ya poco-** Sebas y los demás seguían caminando hasta que un tipo los interrumpió.

 **-Buenas tardes amigos-** Dijo el tipo.

 **-Buenas tardes ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?-** Sam dijo amablemente.

 **-¿Nos pueden firmar una petición?-**

 **-¿De qué?-** Pregunto Sebas.

 **-De que confirmen que noble seis sigue con vida-**

 _-Oh porque no me extraña-_

 **-Sabemos que noble seis es uno de los mejores personajes de halo, por lo que es un desperdicio que solo lo podamos ver en una sola entrega, solo imaginemos peleando a lado del Master Chief, o que haya sido el otro personaje en halo 5 en vez del odioso Locke-** Iba a continuar, pero Sebas lo agarro del hombro.

 **-¿Me permiten un momento?-** Sebas le dijo a David y Sam que solo asintieron.

 **-Amigo, entiendo lo de noble seis, fue un personaje que nos encariñamos con él al igual que el resto del equipo noble. Pero tienen que entender que el no volverá, ya déjenlo descansar como la leyenda que es-** El tipo miro desanimado a Sebas, sabía que él tenía razón, por más que reclamaban a noble seis, nunca hubo un indicio que la compañía se anime a dar una pista de estar vivo.

 **-Sí, creo que tiene razón-**

 **-¿Vez amigo? No es difícil admitirlo-**

 **-Aunque-** El tipo comenzaba a decir **-¿Qué tal si noble, no ¡el resto del equipo noble! se ocultaron en una cueva?-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Sebas miro confundido al tipo.

 **-Sí, obviamente si cristalizaron el planeta ellos se tuvieron que ocultar bajo tierra-** Sebas y sus otros dos amigos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. El tipo miro ahora a Sebas fijamente **–Tu eres de los tipos que no comprende nuestro amor a nuestro personaje, y quiere lavarnos la mente. Pero no, yo soy diferente, todos sabemos que noble está vivo-**

Voltea el tipo hacia David y Samantha **-¿Vienen con él? Entonces son igual, maldita comunidad que le gusta ser agachona, pero gente como yo le pondrá una buena cara-** El tipo recogió sus cosas y comenzó a retirarse **–Recuerden ¡HALO MURIO EN REACH!-**

Los tres se miraban sin expresión alguna.

 **-… ¿Continuamos?-** Sebas pregunto, los otros dos solo asintieron.

Luego de un par de minutos, el trio llego a un portón donde una persona les recibió.

 **-Bienvenidos, ¿Vinieron por las personalizadas no es así?-**

 **-Exacto amigo-** Sebas le respondió.

El tipo abrió el portón donde nuestros protagonistas entraron. Cuando vieron la sala principal del lugar, era idéntica a la de las partidas multijugador. Los portales te señalaban si la sección estaba llena o podías unirte, además vieron paneles donde se creaban los servidores y cuando se creaba se abría un nuevo portal.

 **-Bien ¿Por cuál partida quieren empezar?-** Sebas pregunto.

David iba sugerir algo, hasta que escucharon una voz.

 **-¿Sebastián?-** Los tres escucharon, Sebas y Samantha pudieron reconocer la voz **-¡Sebas! ¡Samantha! ¿Cómo están?-**

 **-¡Jeremy!-** Sam saludo.

 **-Hola eeeeee-** Jeremy intento reconocer al amigo de Sebas y Sam.

 **-David-** el chico le dijo el rubio.

 **-Gracias, perdón por no reconocerte-** Dijo Jeremy un poco nervioso, David solo asintió.

 **-¿Qué hay amigo? Simplemente vinimos a probar el lugar-** Sebas respondió.

 **-Mmmm ¿Solo ustedes 3?-** El rubio pregunto.

 **-Sip ¿De casualidad te quieres unir?-**

 **-En realidad yo quería ofrecerles unirse a nosotros-**

 **-¿Nosotros?-**

 **-Sí, vine con mi hermana a este lugar a ver si podíamos armar una sección de juegos con más personas-** Sebas al escuchar "hermana" le dio un escalofrió.

 **-Enserio ¿Quiénes más están?-** David pregunto emocionado de enfrentar a más personas.

 **-En realidad nadie más que nosotros dos-** David se desanimó un poco por la respuesta.

 **-Como sea ¿Se animan a venir?-** Sebas pregunto a sus dos amigos, que aceptaron sin dudarlo.

* * *

 **-Resulto que el tipo es mi primo-**

 **-¿E-Enserio? Yo no encuentro algún conocido mío-** Jeremy sorprendido por la historia que Sebas le conto sobre el asunto de su primo.

 **-Creo que lo conveniente sería esto-**

 **-¡Hermano!-** El grupo escucho una voz femenina que Sebas reconoció.

 _-Oh no-_ Enfrente de ellos apareció la hermana de Jeremy.

 **-¿Sebastián? Jeremy tonto, me hubieras dicho que vendría para que me arregle mejor-** La rubia le reclamo a su hermano.

 **-Él hubiera no existe-** Jeremy al decir eso sintió el zape de su hermana.

 **-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana mayor-**

 **-Solo naciste 10 minutos antes que yo-**

 **-10 minutos son 10 minutos-** Olivia volteo para saludar al grupo de Sebas **–Oh hola a ustedes, especialmente a ti Sebastián-**

 _-¿Por qué le termino de gustar siempre a las locas? Solo espero que ninguna tengo mentalidad de Yandere-_ Sebas le dio un escalofrió _–Que cringe-_

 **-Es un gusto que se unan con nosotros, pero yo igual traje invitados. Miren ya llegaron-**

Si Sebastián ya tenía suficiente para evitar a Olivia, ahora tendría que evitar a su querida amiga pelirroja. Se dio cuenta que venía acompañado de William y otra chica que no conocía.

 **-Bien Olivia ¿Cuándo empeza-** William se detuvo cuando vio a Sebastián **–Oh hola Sebastián y acompañantes-**

Los tres saludaron al chico, la pelirroja se acercó a Sam ignorando a Sebas.

 **-Hola Samantha, es un gusto verte-** Jessy dijo sonriendo.

 **-Gracias Jessy, es bueno verte recuperada-**

 **-Por cierto ella es mi amiga Ayumi-** Jessy le presento a la chica que la venia acompañando **–Ella está en nuestro equipo-**

 **-Konnichiwa-** Sam se quedó confundida cuando la chica nueva hablo **–Perdon jejeje, es hola en japonés-**

 **-Mira David una monita china como te gustan-** Sebastián susurro a su amigo donde término recibiendo un codazo de David.

 **-Oh un gusto Ayumi-** Luego del saludo de Sam, las chicas regresaron con William. Sebastián noto que Jessy volteo a verlo, la saludo pero Jessy lo ignoro.

 _-Mmmm ya me lo esperaba, además me sorprende que una japonesa este aquí. Xbox no es popular por esas zonas y halo al ser su juego insignia no tiene muchos jugadores asiáticos-_ Pensó Sebas.

 **-Bien Jeremy, siendo el anfitrión ¿Qué procede?-** William dijo.

 **-¿Oh? ¡Ah sí! Prácticamente eso funciona igual que las partidas multijugador en el edificio principal -** (capitulo anterior) **–Nos ponemos los brazaletes, una etiqueta similar y entramos al portal-**

 **-¿Qué etiqueta ponemos?-** Pregunto David.

 **-Que tal 216-** Sugirió Sebas, lo probó pero vio que estaba ocupado **–Rayos, alguien predijo el futuro por mí-**

 **-Viniendo de ti, era de esperarse que fallara-** Jessy mostro una sonrisa burlona a Sebas.

 **-Bien jean grey, ¿Qué sugieres?-**

 **-Solo pongan ZMX-** Todos lo pusieron, las pulseras aceptaron estas etiquetas. La pelirroja lo vio como una mini victoria.

Todos luego de estos entraron al portal, como era de esperarse la sala era totalmente negra, pero lo que parecía un panel de control estaba en el centro de sala, Jeremy y Sebas fueron a verlo. Luego de analizarlo notaron que el panel era para poner las partidas personalizadas.

 **-Bien grupo ¿Qué tipo de partida les gustaría?-** El rubio pregunto.

 **-¡Uh infección! Me gustaría comer carne humana, especialmente de alguien-** Olivia dijo viendo a Sebas.

 **-Definitivamente cualquiera menos esta-** Sebas le dijo a Jeremy.

 **-Me gustaría un asesino normal-** David dijo.

 **-Meh se me hace muy simple-** La pelirroja recalco.

 **-¿Captura la bandera?-** William dijo.

 **-¡Juggernaut!-** Ayumi dijo.

 **-No me parece mal-** Jeremy apoyo la propuesta.

 **-Definitivamente con ella no-** Jessy dijo.

 **-¿Por?-**

 **-Sera lo último que quieras hacer-** William apoyo a Jessy.

 **-Ay arruinan lo divertido-** Ayumi decepcionada dijo.

 **-Sí, especialmente la de cabello color rojo sangrona-** Sebas dijo, provocándole una risa a Ayumi.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Jessy se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo.

 **-Ehhh Samantha ¿Sugerencias?-** Sebas cambio de tema.

 **-Yo con cualquiera estoy bien-** La castaña dijo.

 **-Saben-** David llamo la atención de todos **–Dejemos que nuestro anfitrión nos sorprenda-**

 **-Y-Yo, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Desde cuándo soy el anfitrión?-** Jeremy dijo.

 **-Bueno tú nos reuniste-** David dijo.

 **-Olivia también-**

 **-Ay hermanito pero tú me invitaste, ni el pervertido de Leo se animó a venir. Por lo que se podría decir que tú empezaste al grupo-** Olivia se quedó sonriendo a su hermano.

 **-Está bien, pero no creo sorprenderlos-** Jeremy paso 4 minutos configurando la partida, al final se convenció que había puesto una partida que les gustaría **–Vale, prepárense-**

En eso el grupo escucho la cuenta regresiva para el inicio de la partida.

 _-Bien aquí vamos de nuevo-_ Sebas se alisto para lo que venía.

* * *

Cuando empezó la partida, el grupo noto que estaban en halo 3, pero el mapa parecía ser solo un pasillo donde al final había como humo azul que parecía dirigirse a ellos. Giro atrás vio a los demás ya con los trajes spartans, el nombre de los spartan aparecía arriba de ellos. Aunque noto que todos eran aliados.

 **-Emmm ¿Jeremy que pusiste?-**

 **-Mmmm puse aleatorio jejeje-**

 **-¿Hay opción aleatorio aquí? En los juegos no hay esa opción-** William dijo.

 **-Disculpen, ¿Alguien ha visto a Olivia?-** Samantha noto que solo habían 7, cuando en realidad eran 8.

 **-¿No será la chiflada solo no entro?-** Jessy dijo.

 **-¡Oye!-** Jeremy arremetió contra Jessy, que casi cae del susto por el grito.

 _-Vaya el Jeremy puede ser bravo-_ Sebas pensó.

 **-Vamos tranquilos, la chica no pudo ir tan lejos-** David cuando termino de decir eso, un barril lo golpeó la cabeza acabando con él al instante.

 **-¡Oh no mataron a mi amigo!-** Sebas dijo, cuando de pronto vieron como tres mongoose que parecían volando iban contra ellos. Todos lograron esquivarlos a tiempo.

 **-Hola chicos no se preocupen estoy bien, pero de seguro ustedes no lo estarán-** Todos lograron reconocer la voz de la rubia.

 **-¿Qué te refieres?-** Sebas pregunto.

 **-Tengo muchos juguetes que estrellare contra ustedes-**

 **-Oh carajo ya sé qué tipo de juego es-**

 **-¿Cuál?-** William pregunto.

 **-¿Vez esto azul? Son impulsores, lo que hará mi acosadora es tirar vehículos o cualquier objeto hacia esas cosas, que irán dirigido hacia nosotros-**

 **-¡FUERA ABAJO!-** Escucharon a Olivia gritar y vieron como un warthog se dirijo hacia ellos.

 **-¡Santo jabalí!-** Sebas y William se agacharon a tiempo, pero el vehículo termino por dirigirse a Ayumi.

 **-William traidor-** fue lo único que dijo antes que el vehículo choque contra ella.

 **-Eras tu o yo jovencita-** William dijo.

Olivia lanzo cuatro ghosts donde los Sebas y William sacaron a relucir una de sus mayores habilidades que eran sus reflejos, casi una de esos ghost se llevaba a Sebas pero supo bien cómo reaccionar a último minuto.

 **-Eres bueno en esto debo reconocerlo-** William felicito a Sebastián.

 **-Tú no te quedar atrás-** Sebas respondió, giro para ver a Jessy **-¿Sorprendida?-** La pelirroja solo dio un gruñido.

 **-¿Por cierto como andan, Sam y Jeremy?-** Sebastián no recibió respuesta.

 **-Idiota mira al fondo-** Jessy le comento. Sebastián le hizo caso y vio las cuatro ghosts chocadas en forma de montaña, donde se veían cuatro piernas saliendo, era obvio que eran de Sam y Jeremy.

 **-Jejeje cuatro spartans en menos de 2 minutos, más vale que se preparen, no porque este mi chico les tendré piedad-** Entonces Olivia lanzo múltiples minas trampas.

 **-No esas cosas me pone nerviosa-** Jessy vio cómo se dirigían hacia ellos, a pesar de poder esquivarlos, las minas seguían tiradas alrededor de la zona donde estaban ellos.

 _-Genial la tipa ya nos tiene-_

- **Movimiento en falso y los tres salimos saldremos volando-** William viendo la situación.

 **-Uy me gusta ese vehículo-** Olivia dijo emocionada.

 **-¿Qué chingados porque retumba esto?-** Sebas dijo mientras sintió como Oliva movía el vehículo pesado. Entonces los tres vieron la monstruosidad.

 **-Por los anillos-** Sebas dijo.

 **-¡Wraith!-** William dijo mientras el vehículo se acercó a toda velocidad.

Sebastián miro a su alrededor, entonces se lo ocurrió una idea **-Jessy muévete para atrás-**

 **-¡¿Qué pretendes idiota?!-**

Sebastián disparo a la mina trampa que estaba delante de la pelirroja, obviamente eso causo una reacción en cadena y las demás minas explotaron. Afortunadamente Jessy se lanzó en el momento exacto para evitar el radio de la explosión. Todas las minas trampas que estaban en la zona de Jessy habían explotado.

Sebastián salto a la parte de Jessy, William vio esto salto pero fue demasiado tarde para él, el vehículo se había estrellado contra él y de paso termino por hacer explotar las demás minas trampas.

 **-Sebastian-** Llamo la pelirroja.

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Espacio personal-** Sebastián noto que al saltar quedo muy cerca de la chica. Se apartó de ella viendo que el lugar ya estaba despejado de las minas trampas.

 **-Bravo Sebas, nadie antes había logrado salir de esa jugada que suelo hacer-** Olivia dijo.

 **-Pero igual lo logre-** Jessy reclamo.

 **-Síp, pero Sebas tuvo la idea-**

 **-Ya la escuchaste-** Sebas dijo algo presumido, Jessy solo gruño.

 **-Deja de presumir y concéntrate-** Jessy le dijo, Sebas volteo y vio como muchos tanques se dirigían a ellos, Sebas lograba esquivarlos al igual que Jessy.

 **-Otra vez estamos a mano-** Jessy le comento. Sebas solo asintió, entonces vieron como dos wraiths se aproximaron. Jessy vio como solo había un espacio arriba entre los dos vehículos.

 **-Agarra mi mano-** Jessy dijo, Sebas dudo pero no tenía otra opción – **Lánzame y no me sueltes, al mismo tiempo salta-**

 **-Lo que ordenes ardilla-** Sebastián "lanzo" a Jessy pero no la soltó, al mismo tiempo salto y sintió como la mujer lo jalo mandándolo arriba, estando en el aire los dos increíblemente lograron cruzar el hueco.

 **-Wow eso estuvo increíble-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Gracias je-**

 **-Hago amigos hasta a los peores enemigos ¿Vieron?-** Olivia dijo.

 **-En realidad a un no soy amiga del idiota, pero no niego que trabaja bien en conjunto-**

 **-¿Es ofensa o alago eso?-** Sebas comento.

 **-Lo que te ofenda más-**

 **-…-** Sebastián se encontró confuso – **No importa, tira lo mejor que tengas Olivia estamos preparados-**

Jessy solo asintió, entonces los ojos de los dos quedaron como platos por lo que vieron. Olivia lanzo un scorpion que prácticamente cubrió todo el pasillo.

 **-¡¿Tenías que hablar imbécil?!-** Jessy dijo.

 **-¡¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que tenía un tanque?!-**

Olivia solo escucho el sonido del vehículo aplastándolos **-Mientras esa pelirroja no me lo quite, no le romperé sus huesos-** Susurro **,** entonces la partida acabo.

* * *

Al momento de reaparecer Sebastián noto que estaba ahora en halo reach con los demás sobre una plataforma.

 **-¿Nadie le teme a las alturas verdad?-** Ayumi pregunto.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Jeremy pregunto, entonces se dio cuenta que solo estaban en una plataforma que estaba suspendida en el aire, estaba por lo menos a 80 metros del suelo.

 **-¡MIERDA!-** El asustado rubio se aferró a su hermana.

 **-Wow tranquilo recuerda que es solo un juego-** Olivia intento calmar a Jeremy.

 **-Pues siendo honesto, no veo mucha diferencia ahora que lo vivimos en primera persona-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Siento que esa cosa va a desaparecer-** David dijo refiriéndose a la plataforma.

Jeremy al escuchar eso se aferró más a Olivia **–Oigan no espanten más a mi hermanito porfa, ¡Tú también Jeremy, siento que no respiro!-**

 **-Jessy ¿Dónde está William?-** Ayumi pregunto. Los demás escucharon algo parecido a un helicóptero acercándose, entonces notaron como un vehículo venia volando hacia ellos.

 **-Creo que ya sé dónde-** Jessy y los demás notaron que William era quien conducía el vehículo.

 **-¿Va a recogernos?-** Sam pregunta.

- **No, nos va a tirar de la plataforma-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** Jeremy volvió aferrarse de su hermana.

 **-Hay que ir avanzando hasta llegar a un portal, pero tienen que ser buenos saltadores-** David dijo mientras saltaba a la siguiente plataforma. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y fueron saltando de plataforma en plataforma, menos una persona.

 **-Jeremy vamos-** Olivia dijo, a un Jeremy que estaba sentado nervioso.

 **-No, me quedare aquí-**

 **-Jery-** Cuando Olivia lo llamo así, el rubio se puso rojo.

 **-Olivia no es necesario que me llames así en público-**

 **-Vamos tontín, sabes que en el torneo habrá mapas con altura, además si tu miedo interfiere nos afectara mucho… y tal vez no volvamos a ver a nuestro tío-** Olivia decía eso con toda la calma para Jeremy, pero lo último la hizo decaer algo.

Jeremy escucho a su hermana, sabía que ella y su equipo contaban con él para poder ganar el torneo, apretó el puño y poco a poco se fue levantando temblando algo. Cuando Jeremy se puso de pie sintió que se caía, pero vio como Olivia le tendió su mano. No podía ver su rostro por el casco, pero sabía que detrás del visor dorado Olivia le daba una sonrisa tierna y de confianza.

Jeremy cuando le dio la mano sintió calma en su cuerpo como si su miedo se fuera por unos momentos.

 **-¿Mellizos dorados hasta el final?-** Olivia pregunto con entusiasmo.

 **-¡Mellizos dorados hasta el final!-** Repitió el rubio y junto a su hermana saltaron de plataforma en plataforma.

Mientras tanto los otros:

 **-¡ALEJATE DE AHÍ CHINGADA MADRE!-** David grito a Sebas que intentaba ver si podía colgarse del falcon. Los chicos intentaban tirar a William, mientras las chicas se habían adelantado.

 **-No sabía que el amigo de Jessy, sabía conducir bien esas cosas-** Sebastián de milagro no lo habían tirado.

 **-¡Chicos recuerden que tienen la pistola de plasma!-** Samantha grito.

David reviso su pierna izquierda y efectivamente había una pistola de plasma, se sintió estúpido al no notarlo antes.

 **-Apártate-** David le dijo a Sebas, cargo su pistola de plasma y le dio al falcon deteniéndolo por completo haciendo que se desplome hasta abajo.

 **-Bien hecho David-** Sebastián felicito.

 **-Siempre tengo que salvarte el culo-** David dijo en broma.

 **-¡Ey idiotas no se confíen!-** Jessy les grito.

De pronto todos notaron como William regreso sin problemas.

 **-Por más que disparen no será suficiente para que huyan de mí-** William dijo con un tono desafiante.

 **-Creo que ahora si va a ir en serio-** Dijo Sebastián nervioso, viendo como William ahora movía como loco el falcon. Si bien las pistolas de plasmar detendrían al vehículo no serían suficiente para dejarlo fuera de rango por un buen rato.

En eso a Ayumi se le ocurrió un idea **-Jessy, aviéntame al falcon-**

 **-¿Estás loca?-**

 **-¡Vamos!-** Ayumi dijo.

Sebastián saltaba como loco entre plataformas evadiendo al falcon.

 _-Me esperaba eso de ti Sebas, tu velocidad podrá ser un problema si nos enfrentamos-_ William pensó, hasta que sintió como algo choco con su falcon.

 **-¡¿Ayumi?!-** William dijo viendo como la chica estaba agarrado de la ventanilla del falcon.

 **-Buen tiro-** Sam dijo emocionada mientras estrellaba los puños con Jessy.

 **-¡Dispara!-** Ayumi dijo a Sebas y David.

 **-¿C-como llegaste?-** David dijo.

 **-¡Que disparen idiotas!-** Ayumi le replico.

Sebas y David decidieron hacerle caso, recargaron sus pistolas de plasmas y dispararon al falcon que volvió a caer al fondo.

 **-¿Qué estas planeando?-** William le pregunto a Ayumi.

La chica se paró en la ventana y recargo su pie en ella, al mismo tiempo dio un salto que con el pie recargado provoco que el falcon cayera más, prácticamente había empujado el falcon más abajo. Todos los demás vieron como Ayumi se despedía con un saludo militar.

 **-Que sacrificio-** Fue lo único que Sebas comento. Al mismo tiempo vio como Olivia y Jeremy llegaron saltando.

 **-¿Dónde estuvieron todo ese tiempo?-**

 **-Quitándole los males a mí hermano-** Olivia respondió.

 **-¿Acaso se le subió un chamuco?-** David dijo.

 **-¿Eh?-** Jeremy lo vio confundido.

 **-Eso no importa, vamos antes que regrese William-** Sebastián advirtió.

El grupo hizo caso y continuo saltando en plataforma, Jeremy no soltaba en ningún momento a Olivia, Sebastián al míralos no pudo sentir un poco de tristeza al recordar a sus hermano. Esperaba que los tres estuvieran bien y que el mayor de sus hermanos menores este cuidando a los dos.

 **-¡Wow!-** Samantha se detuvo viendo como el espacio entre plataformas se hacía más grande.

 **-La distancia se aleja cada vez más, al igual que las esperanzas tener un nuevo Metroid prime-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-No te pases-** David dijo.

 **-Vale ¿Quién va primero?-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-¿Te dio miedo?-** Jessy dijo burlonamente.

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres saltar primero?-**

 **-¡Yo no dije eso!-**

 **-¿Vez como igual tienes miedo?** \- Sebastián dijo a Jessy, provocando que se apenara.

 **-Tenemos que saltar ya-** David dijo viendo como William se acercó.

 **-Vale, intentare eso-** Sebastián viendo que se acercaba William dio un salto, todos veían asombrados el salto.

 _-Lo logro, lo logro-_ Sebastián pensó que lo conseguiría, pero vio como descendía y aun no llegaba a la plataforma.

 **-Me lleva la ching...-** Los demás escucharon mientras Sebas caía.

 _-Valió madres-_ David pensó mientras veía a su amigo caer.

 **-Genial, perdimos al idiota-** Jessy dijo, entonces vieron como ahora Samantha salto tomándolos desprevenidos, pero ella si lo había logrado.

 **-¡Tomen vuelo desde atrás!-** La chica les dijo, mientras repetía eso con las mismas plataformas.

Los siguientes siguieron su ejemplo, mientras William se acercaba a ellos _–Ya los tengo-_ William pensó.

 **-¿Cómo estás?-** Olivia dijo a su hermano.

 **-Un poco mejor-** Jeremy dijo mientras saltaba a la par con ella.

 **-Recuerda que no siempre te estaré sosteniendo de la mano-** Olivia dijo juguetonamente.

 **-Lo sé, pero aún falta tiempo para eso-** Jeremy dijo eso un poco desanimado.

Olivia iba a responder, pero vio como el falcón apareció de repente **-¡CUIDADO!-** Olivia logro hacer que su hermano se pongo a suelo, pero fue demasiado tarde para ella. El falcón choco contra la rubia tirándola de la plataforma.

 **-¡Olivia!-** Jeremy quiso ver a su hermana, pero cuando llego al borde la plataforma y vio la altura volvió rápidamente al centro.

 **-Perdimos a la loca-** Jessy dijo.

 **-Sigan ustedes dos, voy con Jeremy-** Samantha dijo.

 **-¿Segura?-** David pregunto, pero Samantha no respondió ya que se había ido. La chica llego donde estaba el rubio y vio como el falcón se movía como loco.

 _-Ayumi si logro dañar algo el vehículo-_ En eso Sam vio como el vehículo se dirigió a Jeremy, actuó rápido sacando su pistola de plasma y disparo para detener el falcon.

 **-Jeremy venga-** Sam levanto rápidamente al rubio.

 **-Creo que ya te debo dos-**

Mientras tanto David y Jessy estaban en la siguiente sección, donde parecían escaleras el problema es que los escalones prácticamente solo eran tubos muy delgados por lo que debían mantener el equilibrio.

 **-¿Eres bueno con el lanzagranadas?-** Jessy pregunto.

 **-Algo ¿Por?-**

 **-Ten-** La pelirroja le entrego un lanzagranadas que estaba en el suelo **–Si le das cerca podrás paralizarlo, es más efectivo que la pistola-**

Los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras con el mayor equilibrio posible.

 **-Por cierto me llamo David-**

 **-Jessica-**

 **-Jessica… ¿Por qué no te llevas con mi amigo?-**

 **-¿El idiota de Sebastián? El pervertido toco un lugar prohibido y… ¡Es algo que no te debería de importar!-**

 **-Vale vale solo pregunto-** En eso los dos escucharon el Falcón acercándose **-Acercándose el peligro viene ya, y para llo-**

 **-¡¿Puedes dejar de cantar y dispararle?!-** Jessica le reclamo a David, que del susto le hizo caso.

 _-Bien, no me falles suerte-_ David se concentró y disparo, para fortuna de él la granada exploto cerca del vehículo que lo detuvo **–Ja granada en uno-** Jessy no dijo nada y siguió el camino

Celebro hasta que vio el vehículo paralizado caía en dirección a ellos **–Oh ¡Jessy abajo!-** David se agacho aferrándose al tubo.

Desafortunadamente Jessy reacciono tarde y vio dirigirse el falcón hacia ella, volteo a ver a David **-¿Eres igual de tonto que tu amigo verdad?-** Fue lo único que dijo antes que falcón se estrellara contra ella tirándola.

David se levantó rápidamente y aumento la marcha sobre las tuberías, rezaba no perder el equilibrio, cuando llego al final vio lo que parecía algo de color naranja suspendidas que sustituían a las plataformas

 **-Bien aquí vamos-** David salto hacia las "plataformas naranja" y cuando llego lo sintió como un trampolín, entonces entendió que debía ir saltando de trampolín en trampolín hacia el portal.

Mientras tanto:

 **-¡SALTA!-** Sam le dijo a Jeremy mientras llegaba a la otra plataforma **–Vas muy bien-** La castaña felicitaba a Jeremy mientras saltaban en las plataformas. En eso llegaron a las escaleras con forma de tubería, no cabe aclarar que Jeremy se puso un poco nervioso.

 **-Vale, agarra mis hombros-** Samantha le dijo a Jeremy que este le hizo caso **–Paso a paso ¿Si?-** Jeremy solo asintió.

Los dos caminaban, en algunas ocasiones sentían que perdían el equilibrio pero lo lograban recuperar. No se habían encontrado con el falcón o los otros dos.

 **-¿Dónde están los demás?-** Jeremy pregunto.

 **-No veo a nadie cerca-**

 **-¿Qué tal si los tiraron? Eso significa que William vendrá por nosotros-** Jeremy sonó un poco preocupado.

 **-Tranquilo además ya llegamos y el portal esta haya-** Sam señalo el portal, pero antes de eso estaban esas plataformas naranjas.

 **-¿Qué hacen esas cosas?-** Jeremy pregunto

 **-No sé pero déjame pruebo-** Sam iba a saltar pero fue detenido por Jeremy **-¿Qué pasa Jeremy?-**

 **-Mi hermana y tú han hecho mucho por mí esta partida, es mi turno de devolverle el favor a alguien-**

 **-No tienes por qué hacer esto-**

 **-Tengo que desafiar mi miedo yo solo, además recuerda que es solo un juego-** Sam noto la confianza en la voz de Jeremy, por lo que solo asintió.

Jeremy respiro y hondo viendo la "plataforma naranja", en su mente solo estaba la imagen de su hermana, amigos y todos sus seres queridos. Entonces salto, lo primero que paso cuando llego a la plataforma naranja fue que comenzó a rebotar.

- **Oh rayos, rayos, rayos-** Jeremy decía cada vez que rebotaba y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando veía que se acercaba al borde **-¡SANTO CIELO!-** Jeremy cerro los ojos, pero sintió un jalón que lo llevaba otra vez al centro.

 **-Enserio Sam no sé qué haría sin ti-**

 **-Venga solo piensa que son trampolines, vamos rebotando hacia el portal-**

 **-Está bien-** Jeremy y Sam entonces comenzaron a saltar de trampolín a trampolín.

 _-Solo uno más-_ Jeremy pensó al ver el portal ya cerca.

Los dos saltaron al siguiente trampolín, pero una monstruosidad metálica apareció en su camino, era el falcón. Samantha en el aire se tropezó con una de las alas, provocando que cayera.

 **-¡Sam!-** Jeremy se estrelló contra la cabina del piloto pero cayo de regreso a una de las plataformas naranjas. Seguía revotando y trataba de cualquier modo evitar los bordes.

 **-Lo siento Jeremy pero así es el juego-** William se acercó con la intención de tirar a Jeremy.

El falcón le pego a Jeremy haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y tirándolo, pero logro sujetarse en una de los bordes con una mano.

Entonces como un tiburón acechando, el falcón se puso enfrente de Jeremy **–Espero que estés listo para la caída-** William le advirtió al rubio.

Jeremy volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que el falcón lo tire, pero antes de eso escucharon un grito de lejos los dos.

 **-¡IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!-** Después de ese grito un láser apareció destruyendo el falcón y por consecuente elimino a William.

En eso Jeremy vio de donde vino el láser y noto que David estaba con un láser spartan, de paso David lo saludo.

 _-Entonces en el portal habían armas para derrotar al falcón, bueno… al menos acabo-_ Jeremy se había desmayado por lo que igual se soltó y cayo, entonces la partida acabo.

* * *

Jeremy se había despertado, no reconocía el lugar pero si reconoció la voz de alguien.

 **-Jery-** Jeremy sintió entonces que alguien lo abrazaba, no tardo en saber que era Olivia **–Oh estoy orgullosa de ti, como enfrentaste tu miedo-**

 **-Olivia en público no-**

 **-Y que tierno como te preocupaste por mi awww-**

 **-Por supuesto tonta, eres mi hermana-**

 **-Pero ese efecto dramático que le distes-** Olivia soltó a Jeremy, y la rubia con una pose dramática solo dijo **-¡Olivia! ¡No me dejes!-**

 **-Estoy seguro que lo último no lo dije-**

 **-Lo sé, pero se oye más dramático-** Jeremy después de eso se rio un poco al igual que Olivia, hasta que Sebastián llego.

 **-Amigos perdón si arruino su momento-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Tranquilo, si quieres luego podemos tener nuestro momento guapo-** Olivia estremeció a Sebas con esas palabras.

 **-¿Qué paso Sebastián?-** Pregunto Jeremy.

 **-Vengan, será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos-** Sebastián señalo donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Los mellizos se acercaron con los demás y al ver lo que estaba captando la atención de otros se sorprendieron. Parecía un robot gigante que tenía forma de un casco spartan recon con visor azul claro, de ese gigantesco casco salían dos brazos grandes, donde en sus manos sostenían lo que era llamado bolas mortales, bolas gigantescas (sin albur e.e) de color naranja. El casco era sostenida por lo que parecían ser patas.

El lugar parecía un coliseo, donde en el campo de batalla solo se encontraban los spartans y la maquina gigante.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** Pregunto Samantha un poco nerviosa por el objeto que tenía frente ella.

 **-Un casco recon con manos y patas, por cierto ¿Notaron que en la espalda tenemos lanzacohetes?-** David respondió haciendo que los demás se den cuenta que estaban armados.

 **-¿Para qué? Si en el radar veo que todos son aliados-** Jeremy se extrañó que todos estaban representados como puntos amarillos.

 **-Creo que vamos a enfrentarnos a eso-** William señalo al robot gigante.

 **-Pero eso ni se mueve-** Ayumi dijo mientas se acercaba.

 **-Ayumi creo que será mejor que no te acerques-** Jessy dijo.

 **-Ni que fuera el guta que me comió cuando llegamos-** Ayumi respondió.

 _-Entonces ella murió en el bosque por el guta, al final Paula se salvó-_ Sebastián recordó el trauma de su amiga con la criatura.

Ayumi se puso enfrente de la máquina **–Hola Kirby gigante con casco-**

 **-¿Los humanos son así de pequeños?-** Ayumi y los demás se sorprendieron por la voz que se escuchó, demasiada chillona notaron que venía de la máquina. Entonces vieron por el visor que tenía el gigantesco casco un ser bípedo pequeño, que parecía que le sobresalía algo en la espalda, un grunt.

 **-¿Un duende alienígena conduce eso?-** Jessy dijo.

 **-Ni tan duende, miden casi lo mismo que un humano promedio-** Sebas informo.

 **-¡Ey Ayumi muévete!-** William grito, pero entonces el grunt comenzó a mover la máquina. Quiso aplastar a la chica con una de las bolas mortales, pero David logro quitarla del camino.

 **-¡Disparen a esa cosa!-** David ordeno y los demás empezaban a disparar sus lanzacohetes, pero no le hacía ningún rasguño **.**

 **-Jajajaja sus inútiles armas primitivas no pueden perforar mi juguete-** El grunt comenzó a mover los brazos del vehículo tratando de aplastarlos.

 **-¿Alguien con un plan?-** Sebastián pregunto mientras se alejaba de las bolas mortales.

 **-Sebastián ¿Puedes verme?-** Sebastián renació la voz de Olivia **–Quédate ahí y cuando me veas saltar dispara debajo de mi-**

 **-¿Qué se supone que harás?-**

 **-Es una sorpresa-** Olivia juguetonamente dijo, mientras empezaba a correr. Sebas vio a Olivia sorprendido por su velocidad, en eso la chica salta **-¡Dispara!-**

Sebastián la obedeció y disparo un cohete debajo de ella, la explosión ayudo a elevar más a la rubia que logro agarrarse del brazo del robot.

 **-¡LO LOGRE!-** Olivia dijo emocionada.

 **-¡Qué asco! ¡QUITATE HUMANO ESTUPIDO!-** El grunt movía el brazo donde se ubicaba Olivia.

 **-¡AAAAHHH CREO QUE FUE MALA IDEA!-** Olivia se aferraba al brazo por las sacudidas violentas.

 **-Nuestra heroína ya se arrepintió-** Jessy dijo mientras buscaba un punto donde darle a la máquina.

 **-Jessica ponte detrás de la máquina-** William ordeno, la pelirroja hizo caso **–David, Ayumi ¿Siguen ahí?-**

 **-Afirmativo-**

 **-¿Jeremy, Sebas, Samantha?-** Recibió la aprobación de los tres **–Disparen a las articulaciones y traten de no darle a Olivia-**

 **-¡Olivia ten cuidado!-** Samantha advirtió.

 **-¡¿QUE PUEDE SER PEOR?!-** Olivia grito.

Todos dispararon a las articulaciones de los brazos, el vehículo había recibido un gran daño.

 **-¡No, no es posible que hayan descubierto la forma de dañarme!-** El grunt maldecía.

 **-¡Tengan más cuidado!-** Olivia les dijo viendo como un cohete había impactado cerca de ella.

El grunt movió el brazo chocando contra Sebas, Sam y Jeremy, los mando a volar a la pared.

 **-Auch ¿Están bien?-** pregunto Jeremy.

 **-Acabamos de ser golpeados por un brazo metálico-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-¡Cuidado!-** Samantha vio como la bola mortal se dirigió hacia ellos. Sebastián y Jeremy dispararon para poder alejar el brazo.

 **-¿Ahora qué?-** Ayumi noto como bolas azules comenzaron a caer de la máquina.

 **-¡Son granadas de plasma!-** David y Ayumi esquivaban como podían la lluvia de granadas, pero la explosión los mando a volar cayendo con los escudos bajos.

 **-¡Muere!-** El grunt empezó a cargar un láser que iba dirigido a David. Parecía que lo tenía en la mira, pero un cohete le dio desviando el disparo. Fue producto de William **–Eres un humano muy molesto-**

El grunt desactivo una de las bolas mortales y agarra al chico **–Siempre quise escuchar crujir los huesos de un humano-** La máquina empezó a aplastar a William, los demás escucharon los gritos de él.

 **-Oh no William-** Jessy y Ayumi se preocuparon.

 **-Disparare-** Samantha apuntaba, pero fue detenido por Sebas **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Le vas a dar a William-** Le dijo Sebas.

 **-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-**

 **-PATADA MORTAAAAL-** Escucharon la voz de Olivia que justamente con una patada bien dada logro hacer que la maquina soltara al chico.

 **-¡Te dije que te soltaras!-** El grunt regaño a Olivia que se seguía sujetando del brazo metálico.

 **-¡Disparen!-** Sebas dijo y volvió a caer los cohetes en la máquina.

 **-¡YA ME CANSE!-** La máquina extendió los brazos y empezó a girar como loca.

 **-El tipo nos quiere hacer batido-** Sebas se mantuvo en el suelo al igual que el inconsciente William, pero los demás no pudieron reaccionar y a cada rato se golpeaba con los brazos metálicos o con otro compañero _–Creo que estoy solo aquí-_

 _-Debo evitar vomitar, manchare el casco ¡Ew!-_ Olivia mareada se mantenía agarrada del brazo que giraba como loco.

 **-Jajajaja miren como los humanos chocan entre sí, son como animalitos muy mansitos-** El grunt se divertía como los chicos eran machacado por los brazo del robot.

Sebas se arrastraba para evitar que los brazos se lo llevara _-¿Qué hago? Disparar a las articulaciones es muy complicado en esa situación-_ Sebastián vio los brazos y se le ocurrió una idea.

 _-¿Qué idiotez hare ahora?-_

Sebastián espero el momento y cuando tuvo la oportunidad salto, logro agarrarse de uno de los brazos y se aferró a eso.

 _-Solo espero que mi casco no se vuelva una bolsa de vomito-_ Sebastián se movió a la parte de la articulación del brazo, entonces intento arrancar un objeto en forma de disco que mantenía unido el brazo.

 **-¿Está pegado con Kola Loka esto?-** Sebas intentaba fallidamente quitar el objeto.

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?-** Sebas escucho la voz cerca de él, entonces vio a Ayumi igual aferrada **-¿Para qué intentas quitar eso?-**

 **-Resumido, separa el brazo ahora ¡Ayúdame que esta duro!-**

 **-¿La sientes "dura"?-** Ayumi dijo burlonamente.

 **-No intentes alburearme-** Sebas respondió con obviedad.

 **-Pensé que caerías-** Ayumi decepcionada se posiciono con Sebas para quitar el objeto.

 **-¿Lista?-**

 **-Siempre amigo-**

 **-1, 2, ¡3!-** Sebastián y Ayumi Jalaron con todas sus fuerzas el objeto.

 **-¡Esta muy metido esto!-** Se quejó Ayumi.

 **-¡Maldición!-** Sebastián y Ayumi se detuvieron cansados.

 **-Pensar que tenemos la fuerza de un spartan aquí-** Ayumi dijo.

 **-¡Estúpido objeto!-** Sebas golpeo el objeto y luego escucharon un: ¡Bip!

 **-¿Qué?-** Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido el objeto exploto mandando a volar a los dos. La máquina entonces se detuvo.

 **-¿Qué paso?-** El grunt reviso y quedo pasmado por lo que vio, el brazo izquierdo de la maquina lo había perdido **– ¡No puede estar pasando!-**

 **-Hay mi cabeza-** David se levantó poco a poco, se sorprendió cuando vio al robot con un brazo faltante **-¿Qué rayos ocurrió?-**

 **-Mi nueva amiga y yo pudimos separar el brazo-** Sebastián dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ayumi mientras ella saludaba.

 **-¡NO LA TOQUES!-** Jessy quito rápidamente a su amiga de Sebas.

 **-Se dice gracias malagradecida-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Tranquila Jessy el chico es bueno, no sé por qué lo odias-** Ayumi le reclamo a su amiga.

 **-Es que…-** Jessy no termino de hablar porque se sentía aun aturdida por los múltiples golpes.

 **-Creo que será mejor que te sientes tantito-** Ayumi sentó a su amiga.

 **-Pero te tengo que proteger de ese depravado-** Jessy lo decía aun mareada.

 **-¡Saben los hare mejor papilla!-** Oyeron salir eso de la máquina, entonces vieron cómo empezó a elevarse y caer de golpe.

 **-Oh por amor a Phil Spencer-** David veía asombrado como el vehículo se movía como loco, ni hablar como el choque con el suelo hacia que el suelo tiemble, haciendo que todos caigan al suelo.

 **-Mierda ese grunt no deja pararnos-** Sebas volvía a levantarse pero se caía cuando el vehículo llegaba al suelo.

 **-¿Por qué no se pueden parar? ¿Sus débiles piernas no soportan esto?-** El grunt se burló, hasta que sintió que le dispararon por la espalda. Jeremy y Samantha le habían disparado para que se detuviera.

El grunt les respondió dándoles un puñetazo con su única mano que le quedaba, provocando que se estrellaran en la pared. Sebastián y David comenzaban a apuntar sus cohetes a su articulación, pero la maquina fue corriendo contra ellos atropellándolos.

- **Sient-to mis huesos rotos-** Se quejó David tirado en el suelo.

 **-Y ahorita vas sentir otra cosa-** El grunt dijo acercándose.

 **-Eso se oye mal en muchos aspectos-**

 **-Ni siete humanos pudieron contra mí, pronto tendré a toda su raza esclavizada-** El grunt se reía como maniático – **Cada día me supero-**

 **-Oye no eran ocho humanos-** El grunt al escuchar la voz pensó un momento.

 **-Mmmm ya que me dices, creo que si eran ocho… ¡ESPERA!-** El grunt miro atrás de él y se quedó pasmado al ver que era la spartan que todo el tiempo estaba pegado en su brazo.

 **-Awww me da pena tener que matar a algo muy tierno-** Olivia resulto ser la que se coló.

 **-Maldito demonio ¿Cómo entraste?-**

 **-Tengo mis métodos amiguito, por cierto no te gustara el desastre que deje arriba jejeje-**

 **-Eres un asqueroso-**

 **-¡Tú movías este robot como teibolera no me culpes!-**

 **-Estúpido, tu carne será mi alimento-** El grunt sacó su pistola de plasma.

 **-Más bien-** Oliva saco su lanzacohetes **–La tuya saldrá volando-**

 **-Oh… ¡Espera! ¡ESPERA! ¡BAJA ESA COSA!-** Solo se pudieron escuchar los gritos del grunt.

Sebastián se levantó viendo el vehículo, ayudo a su amigo David a levantarse.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto Sebastián.

 **-Sí, que bueno que se detuvo-**

Sebastián observo como los demás que se recuperaban poco a poco. Jeremy y Sam llevaban al inconsciente William, lo mismo hizo Ayumi con Jessica.

 **-¡Sobrevivimos todos yay!-** Ayumi dijo feliz.

 **-Siéndote honesto, pensé que no la íbamos a librar-** David dijo.

 **-Nunca pensé que una lucha con un grunt se podría poner tan intensa-** Jeremy dijo.

 **-¿Nunca jugaste en legendario? Esos cabrones si no te cuidas te parten la madre-** Sebastián recordó momentos difíciles.

 **-¿Han visto a Olivia?-** Samantha pregunto.

 **-¡Hola!-** De sorpresa apareció la chica atrás de samantha que logro espantarla.

 **-No vuelvas aparecerte así-**

 **-Ay lo siento pequeña doctora-**

Todos notaron como la chica rubia estaba cubierta de sangre color azul en algunas partes de su armadura.

 **-Dios hermana ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre?-** Jeremy dijo.

 **-Solo le di una lección al niño este-**

 _-Me apiado de sus futuros hijos-_ Sebastián pensó.

Se quedaron hablando unos segundos hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando volvieron aparecer, notaron que habían vuelto a la sala que estaba totalmente negro, Jeremy se dio cuenta que solo lo había configurado para tener tres partidas. Aunque se les cruzo la idea de seguir decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas para ver a sus equipos. El equipo de Jessy, William y Ayumi tomaron un camino diferente, pero antes se despidieron de los demás aunque Sebastián y Jessica volvieron a pelearse, si estos tipos parecían nunca cambiar. Los mellizos igual se separaron del grupo de Sebas, pero la despedida había sido tranquila y un poco de coqueteo de Olivia.

Sebastián y sus amigos estaban a punto de salir, pero vieron una tienda normal y el grupo decidió ir a comprar algo.

 **-Emmmm Sam, no trajimos dinero jejeje-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-No se preocupen chicos, yo invito-** Sam dijo entusiasmada.

 **-No es necesario que gastes tu dinero Sam-** David dijo

 **-Meh, recuerdo todo lo que me dieron por derrotar al primo de Sebas-** La castaña dijo un poco burlona a David, recordándole que el no pudo.

 **-Pura suerte-** David reasignado veía a su amiga.

 **-Jejeje lo siento, ¿Lo mismo les compro?-** Sam pregunto, los dos asintieron y Samantha fue a la tienda.

 **-¿Sigues nervioso?-** David le pregunto a Sebastián.

 **-¿Cómo?-**

 **-No creas que no lo noto amigo, ¿Estas preocupado? Vamos somos mejores amigos desde la primaria-**

Sebastián suspiro **–Siempre has sabido que soy alguien que no le gusta estar siempre en presión-**

 **-Sebas, cuando sea el torneo solamente recuerda, es una partida más. Si perdemos no pasara nada, esperaremos la siguiente oportunidad-**

 **-Pero ¿Qué pasara con los otros? Especialmente nuestras familias-**

 **-Tener fe Sebastián, de que ellos sigan adelante y si llegan aquí… pues al menos nos tendrán a nosotros-**

 **-…-**

 **-Y sabes que entre los seis nos apoyaremos siempre-** David formo un puño y lo acerco a Sebastián **-¿Hermanos?-**

Sebastián se animó algo y correspondió al gesto chocando sus puños **–Hermanos-**

 **-Wow ese lugar parece un desierto-** David noto como no habían personas prácticamente.

 **-Ya es tarde y creo que en 20 minutos cierran ese lugar-** Su amigo le respondió.

 **-Por cierto ¿Es cierto que le agarraste los "muslos" a la pelirroja?-** David al decir eso puso rojo a Sebastián.

 **-¡¿Quién chingados te dijo eso?!-** Sebastián reclamo haciendo que David se comenzara a reír.

 **-¡ALEJATE!-** Sebastián y David escucharon ese grito que pudieron reconocerlo.

 **-¿No crees que este grito es de-**

 **-Olivia, vamos David, luego se lo explicamos a Sam-** David no reclamo nada y fue con Sebastián al origen de la voz.

* * *

 **-Te dije N-O ¡NO!-** Olivia le grito a un chico que estaba enfrente de él.

 **-Vamos linda, no hay muchas mujeres en este mundo, pero hay pocos hombres como yo-** El chico que estaba molestando a Olivia venia rodeado de otros tres chicos.

 **-Esta chica ya tiene un hombre cariño-** Olivia le restregó al chico que solo se le quedo viendo con frustración.

 **-Este hombre de seguro es un patán, yo soy el tercer jugador más rico de este asqueroso mundo-**

 **-El único patán que escucho, es alguien que piensa que puede tenerme con dinero-**

 **-Maldita te voy a-**

 **-¡Deja a mi hermana!-** Jeremy se puso delante de su hermana.

 **-¡Jeremy!-** Olivia dijo sorprendida

 **-Miren el hermanito llego-**

 **-Te dije que te alejes-** Jeremy se notaba nervioso.

 **-Vale vale no hay necesidad de ponernos violentos… con tu hermana-** Cuando el chico termino de decir eso, agarro a Jeremy y lo tiro **–Alex, Adam vamos a jugar con el-**

Los tres comenzaron a golpear y patear a Jeremy.

 **-¡IMBECIL DEJALO!-** Olivia se iba contra el chico pero fue agarrado por el otro chico **-¡SUELTAME!-**

 **-No la sueltes José, luego nos encargaremos de ella-** Voltio a ver a Jeremy **–Miren su hermanita tiene que defenderlo-** Le dio un patada en el estómago y continuaron con su castigo mientras la rubia gritara que lo dejaran.

 **-Genial, ya tenía que descargarme con algo-** El chico se sintió relajado y voltio a ver a la rubia – **Uy ¿Por qué esa bella cara tiene lagrimas?-**

 **-Cuando este libre… lamentaras… monstruo-** Olivia enojada con lágrimas quería destrozar al tipo.

 **-Que tierna la niña-** El tipo acaricio el cachete de la chica rubia, pero fue recibido por una mordida de ella **-¡MALDITA PERRA!-** Olivia había dejado su marca en su mano. Los demás chicos empezaron a burlarse.

 **-Oh Donovan una chica te hizo daño pobrecito, de seguro casi te hace llorar-** Adam se burló de su amigo.

 **-¡Cállense! Ahorita si se me termino la paciencia-** El chico líder que se llamaba Donovan alzo su mano y estuvo a punto de golpear a la rubia.

 **-¡ALTO!-** Todos notaron la llegada de dos chicos.

 **-Ya llegamos las langostas y exigimos que dejen a nuestros amigos-** David advirtió.

 **-¿Langosta?-** Donovan dijo confundido.

Gracias a esa distracción Olivia con un golpe abajo se liberó y con un velocidad logro tomar a Jeremy y acercarse a Sebas y David.

 **-Eres un idiota-** Olivia le dijo a su hermano.

 **-Si hermana estoy bien-** Jeremy le respondió.

 **-¡Gracias por llegar!-** Olivia agradeció.

 **-Me aterra un poco tu velocidad-** Sebastián miro al grupo de Donovan **-¿Por qué de agresivos con ellos?-**

 **-¿Son el equipo Langosta?-** Pregunto Donovan.

 **-Si ¿Algún problema?-**

 **-Oh… jajajaja creo que ya me acorde ¿No eres al que le dio un tic nervioso?-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-El sorteo cuando anunciaron a nuestros rivales, no fue difícil notar como casi te da un shock-**

 **-¿Rival? Un momento ustedes son-** David supo quiénes eran.

 **-El equipo "Guardians", nos enfrentaremos en la primera ronda del torneo. Además seremos el duelo de apertura ¿No es un honor?-** Sebas y David habían conocido a sus rivales.

 **-¿Con gente como ustedes? Preferiría que me tocara el equipo top y nos eliminaran rápido, a tener que decir que es un "honor" empezar con ustedes-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Como sea langosta, no perderé el tiempo discutiendo con ustedes. Pero si me haces un favor… ¿Podrías darme alguna de tus amigas cuando gane?-**

 **-¡Eres un depravado!-** Olivia dijo.

 **-Cállate perra ya no me interesas-**

 **-¡Imbécil no le digas así!-** Jeremy defendió a Olivia.

 **-¿No te basto la golpiza que te dimos?-**

 **-Olivia no es un depravado, es solo un urgido que de seguro la única mujer que conoció fue su madre-** Sebastián le contesto al chico, provocando un poco la risa de los otros tres.

Entonces escucho como el chico había golpeado la pared con una gran fuerza que sorprendió a Sebas y al resto.

 **-Cuidado idiota, quien hace enojar a Donovan no sale ileso-** Adam dijo.

– **Te destrozaría, pero lo guardare mejor para el torneo. Venga vámonos-** Dónovan se retiró con los otros.

-¡ **Vete, ten por seguro que Sebastián y su equipo pateara tu culo fuera del torneo!-** Olivia le recrimino una última vez.

 **-Gracias por el apoyo amiga, supongo-** David agradeció.

 **-Al contrario, gracias por venir. No me quiero imaginar que me habrían echo esos tipos y a mi hermana-** Jeremy se dirigió a Sebas y David.

 **-De nada supongo ¿Cómo te sientes?-** Sebastián le pregunto.

 **-Tranquilo no siente que se me haya roto algo-** Jeremy respondió.

 **-¡Tonto deberías ser más prudente!-** Olivia regaño su hermano, que enseguida se sintió indignado.

 **-¡Idiota no te iba dejar a merced de ellos!, ¡¿Querías que me quedara parado sin hacer nada?!-** Jeremy cuando termino sintió como Olivia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, igualmente Jeremy le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana. Se notaba la preocupación de ambos mellizos.

Sebastián y David al ver esto decidieron dejar que los hermanos mellizos tuvieran su momento, aseguraron que la pandilla de Donovan se habían ido y regresaron con Samantha, la chica empezó a reclamarles por dejarla.

* * *

Sebas, David y se encontraron con Samantha y le contaron todo el asunto que se había armado mientras regresaban a casa.

 **-Pobre Olivia y Jeremy ¿Con que clase de hombre nos vamos a enfrentar?-** Sam dijo.

 **-Un idiota con su manada de lamehuevos-** David respondió.

- **Veo que el tipo anda muy confiado, no sé si esto nos ayude-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Mejor, si ganamos les bajaremos de su nube tan dolorosamente-**

 **-Me preocupa que ya tengan una estrategia, y nosotros aún no tenemos al cien lo que vamos hacer-** Sebastián se notaba preocupado.

 **-Tranquilo amigo, aún tenemos demasiado tiempo para planear esto, ten por seguro que tendremos un plan armado para cuando llegue el día T-** David respondió confiado.

 **-¿Día T?-** Samantha pregunto.

 **-T de torneo-** David respondió.

 **-Como sea, al menos llegamos a nuestro lujoso hogar-** Sebastián felizmente vio su casa virtual.

 **-Si gracias, hogar dulce hogar-** Samantha abrió la puerta, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa; todo el piso principal estaba lleno de harina, pasta, merengue, huevos y demás alimentos, al igual que manchas de pintura. Los tres se quedaron pasmados.

Entonces se escuchó sonidos de golpes y objetos cayéndose, del comedor salieron corriendo Axel y Paula que eran seguidos por Darío con lo que parecía ser una pistola de paintball.

 **-¡NO SE LES OCURRA DECIRLE O SI NO!-** Darío grito a Paula y Axel.

 **-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** Sebastián dijo, espantando a Darío.

 **-¡Sebas! ¡David! ¡SAMANTHA!... que gusto verlos-** Dijo nervioso Darío.

 **-¡Nos salvamos!-** Axel y Paula dijeron al mismos tiempo mientras se abrazaban.

 **-¿Por qué la casa esta así? Mejor aún ¿Que nos vas a decir?** \- David cuestiono a su amigo.

 **-Bueno yooooo, eeeeehhh-** Darío se notaba nervioso.

 **-Ya mejor dile a Samantha, Darío-** Axel le dijo, agarrando de sorpresa a la chica castaña.

 **-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta-** Paula ahora le advirtió.

Darío se reasigno, entonces se acercó a Samantha – **Samantha-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** La castaña pregunto confusa.

 **-Perdón, es difícil de explicar-** Entonces Darío agarro sus manos, Sebastián y David miraron confundidos **–Sam siempre hemos sido amigos y te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?-**

 **-Jejeje claro, igual yo te quiero-**

 **-Bien porque…-** Darío le costaba decirlo.

 **-Ten confianza en decírmelo-** Samantha le sonrió.

 **-Bien aquí voy-** Darío dio un suspiro, en eso Sebastián noto como Axel y Paula salieron rápido.

 **-Yo, yo-** Darío se ponía más nervioso, pero Samantha no quito su sonrisa.

 **-¿Si?-** Samantha pregunto.

 **-Yo… perdí tu dinero en el casino-** Darío término por decir. Al oír eso David se dio un facepalm y Sebastián se aguantó las ganas de ir a ahorcarlo, pero la chica seguía con la sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

 **-Vaya veo que te lo tomaste bien je-** Darío soltó a la castaña y comenzó a alejarse, Samantha seguía con su sonrisa **–Bien viendo que ya todo acabo iré a mi cuarto y no saldré por un largo tiempo** \- Samantha lo miraba con la misma sonrisa **-¿Dije Cuarto? Mejor salgo a la calle-** Sam sonreía **–¡Mejor me voy a matar aliens al bosque!-** Sonrisa de Samantha **–A la mierda ¡eso! ¡ME VOY A LA MIERDA!-** Bueno parece que Sam seguirá sonriendo.

 **-Sabía que cometería una estupidez-** Sebastián dijo.

 **-Vaya Sam, tienes una paciencia para envidiar-** David cuando volteo noto que Sam se había ido.

Entonces Sebastián y David escucharon gritos en el fondo de la casa.

 **-¡TE ENCONTRE!-**

 **-¡NO ESPERA SAMANTHA PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¿Qué haces? ¡NO POR AHÍ NO! ¡SAMANTHA!-** después de eso escucharon muchos disparos del arma de paintball y gritos de sufrimiento de su pobre amigo.

 **-Sera mejor que limpiemos-** David sugirió.

 **-Meh mañana estoy cansado-**

 **-¡LIMPIEN!-**

 **-¡Si patrona!-** Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Meses y por fin subo capítulo, espero les haya gustado el torneo se acerca cada vez más y Sebastián ya tuvo una idea de a quienes verán cara a cara en el inicio del torneo. Por cierto a intentar seguir vivo por que la fecha de halo infinite ya fue confirmada junto al Xbox scarlett, así que vayan ahorrando Spartans.

 **Sebastián: Pero ¿Qué hay del tmcc para pc?**

Meh ya lo tenía para la consola, pero es bueno que los usuarios de pc lo tengan y ellos mismos ahora puedan terminar la lucha e iniciar la nueva.

 **Sebastián: Bueno ahora respóndeme la pregunta que te hice al final del anterior capitulo.**

¿Eh?

 **Sebastián: no te hagas el estúpido.**

¡MIRA LA FECHA DE HALO INFINITE!

 **Sebastián: Ya la se idiota.**

Bueno… ¡CRASH ESTARA EN SMASH!

 **Sebastián: ¡¿QUE DONDE?!**

Bueno me voy hasta la próxima ¡Enciéndete mongoose!

Capítulo 7: Cena y calentamiento.

Después de estar aquí unos días, Sebastián es invitado a una cena por los mellizos y al mismo tiempo retado junto a su equipo para tener un encuentro amistoso de preparación.


	8. AVISO

Aviso:

Hola gente que sigue esta historia se estarán preguntando ¿Dónde está el nuevo capítulo? Bien voy aclarar las cosas. Aprovechando mis vacaciones luego de subir el último capítulo decidí dar una leída a toda la historia en general y como autocritica note más de un problema que me incomodaba en general que les comentaren a continuación.

La historia no tenía casi coherencia en relación entre capítulos, me explico: un día el personaje tenia "X" objetivo y al siguiente capítulo tenia "Y" objetivo; como ejemplo Jeremy que en el último capítulo se puso nervioso contra personas, pero en el capítulo que apareció pudo enfrentarse a seres de otros planetas que en el papel son más difíciles de derrotar.

También algunos diálogos cuando los leí me generaban un cringe tremendo y me avergonzaba, que hay veces me los saltaba.

Oh también las tramas de los capítulos donde ponía la sinopsis al final, pero en el siguiente capítulo no mostraba esa trama hasta la mitad del mismo.

Podría destacar más fallos como algunas faltas de ortografías que me no me daba cuenta o las escenas apresuradas. Pero no quiero alargar esto, solo diré que llegue a esta conclusión:

 **-Reiniciare la historia-**

Si solo podría editar los capítulos pero en general creo que no me dejaría satisfecho así que hare como un remake de la historia en general y les diré algunos puntos que tendrá esta nueva versión:

-La trama seguirá siendo la misma.

-La historia seguirá el transcurso de los capítulos ya publicados, pero se cambiaran muchas cosas en cada capítulo como diálogos, escenas, transcurso del capítulo, entre otras.

-Ningún personajes será eliminado pero algunos se reestructuraran.

-Las notas de autor y los comentarios que respondo, a partir del capítulo 1 ya no estarán al inicio del capítulo, lo que tenga que decirles y las respuestas a los comentarios estarán al final del capítulo.

-Si el capítulo es extremadamente largo, lo dividiré.

Serán los 5 principales puntos a destacar de esta nueva versión, de paso igual me disculpare si alguien quería que continuara con esta versión pero simplemente ya di mis razones por las que reiniciare la historia. Es más el prólogo del remake se subirá pronto durante el transcurso del día de hoy así que atentos.

Ahora ¿Eliminare esta historia? Nop… por el momento. La usare como referencia para ver que puedo mejorar, además como dije saber bien la trama y ver como reescribirla.

Sin más gente, espero hayan entendido, dudas déjenlas en los comentario y se responderé por PM. Su servidor zono2010mx se despide, que pasen un agradable día o espero lo hayan pasado.

-ZMX.

* * *

Pd: Les dejare lo que llevaba del siguiente capítulo, es un borrador por lo que cuidado pueden haber muchos errores:

ATENCION: Capitulo incompleto.

Pasaron días desde que están en este mundo virtual, Sebastián se encontraba caminando viendo los edificios de esta ciudad ficticia.

 _-Ya solo faltan 3 días para el torneo-_ Pensó.

Consideraba que el grupo había mejorado, desde que jugaron las partidas personalizadas se centró al cien con su equipo. Durante este tiempo no se volvió a topar con alguna persona que conocía, al menos uno que otro mensaje de Jeremy, su primo o acoso de Olivia.

Claro estaba Erick quien les aconsejaba y los visitaba para guiarlos y entrenarlos.

 _Flashback_

 **-Mantengan siempre la distancia entre su bandera al igual que la ofensiva-** Erick estaba explicando en un holograma de un mapa, jugadas que podrían planear.

 **-O sea prácticamente no lanzarnos a lo idiota tan solo inicie la partida-** Sebastián recalco.

 **-Exactamente, les sugiero que escojan a alguien que se quede atrás desde el principio-**

 **-Si el mapa incluye francotirador puedo protegerlos desde la base, al mismo tiempo evitar que se lleven la bandera. Ya se algunos puntos en los mapas donde puedo posicionarme-** Paula se ofreció.

 **-¿Si no hay franco?-** Erick pregunto.

 **-Seré yo, normalmente no soy de los que le gustan salir en medio del campo de batalla, trato de evitar a los jugadores en los tipos de juego que incluyen objetivo-** Axel se ofreció.

 **-Bien terminare por hoy con captura la bandera. Ahora cuando les toque bola loca, siempre necesitare que dos estén protegiendo al portador; también el portador cuando lo estén atacando si puede huir, huye, si no, deje la bola y trate de ayudar sus compañeros-**

 **-¿No podemos estar los cinco protegiéndolo?-** Axel pregunto a Erick que se negó rotunamente.

 **-No, uno de los errores es el estar en un mismo lugar, el enemigo podría rodearlos fácilmente y le dan la ventaja de solo disparar a un lugar-**

 **-Ah diferencia que cuando estamos separados, nuestros rivales no estarán seguros de atacar al portador sin que alguno de nosotros llegue por otro lado-** Sam comento.

 **-Ya van captándolo a esto, vayamos al gimnasio-** Erick le dijo al grupo, que obedeció.

 _En el gimnasio…_

El grupo se encontraba con ropa más ligera preparada para lo que Erick planeaba.

 **-Bien veremos que tanto pueden hacerle frente a un verdadero spartan-** Erick al decir eso se quedaron pasmados.

 **-¿Ah que te refieres?-** Darío pregunto.

Erick solo fue a un panel de control que estaba a lado del ring, tecleo unos botones y en el mismo ring se materializo un spartan listo para una pelea. Lo jóvenes no sabían que decir acerca de eso.

 **-Bien sabrán que en este mundo tienen las habilidades de un spartan, pero aún les falta la experiencia. Y años de entrenamiento completamente sobrehumano-**

 **-¿El spartan es real?-** Axel temía que de verdad se tenían que enfrentar a un supersoldado.

 **-Obviamente no, el spartan es solo simulado, en términos es casi un holograma pero tiene las habilidades de un spartan experimentado en combate ¿Vale quien va primero?-**

Ninguno de los seis dio un paso adelante, una cosa era enfrentar a personas con habilidades spartan en un mundo virtual y otra enfrentar a casi un spartan con sus habilidades casi al cien.

 **-No se amontonen, bien por esta vez les dejare que los seis vayan. Veremos su trabajo en conjunto-**

 **-Bien creo que no tenemos problemas en trabajar en equipo-** David dijo.

 **-Bueno, promoción para nosotros los nuevos-** Sebastián se acercó al ring, aunque los demás parecían inseguros al final entraron.

Se quedaron observando al spartan un rato, contemplando la imponente armadura MARK V, cada vez que Sebas veía esa armadura le llegaba la nostalgia cuando jugaba halo CE. Estar enfrente de ese soldado a pesar de ser solo una simulación llegaba a generar respeto de los seis chicos.

 **-Bien ¿Algún plan?-** Darío pregunto.

 **-Parejas-** Fue lo único que dijo Sebastián, pero fue suficiente para que los cinco entendieran.

Sebastián se quedó con David, Samantha se fue a un lado con Paula y David fue con Axel. Los seis rodearon al spartan que se mantenía inmóvil, Erick preparo para iniciar la lucha.

 **-¿Listos?-** Erick recibió la confirmación de los seis jóvenes **–Suerte-** Erick presiono un botón para iniciar el combate.

El spartan se puso en posición de combate **–Venga Sam-** Paula le informo y acto seguido las dos chicas fueron contra el supersoldado, el spartan noto eso enseguida y fue contra ellas.

 **-¡Cuidado!-** La castaña se alarmo cuando el spartan se dirigió contra ellas a una increíble velocidad.

 **-Entramos-** Darío dijo mientras se ponía delante del spartan que soltaba golpes rápidos que contrabajo Darío los cubría.

Axel llego por la parte de atrás intentando atacar al spartan, pero este agarro a Darío del brazo y lo lanzo contra Axel.

 _-Es mi oportunidad-_ Samantha aprovecho esta distracción para atacar al spartan pero una patada del mismo en las costillas termino por dejarla fuera.

 _-No es bueno esto-_ Sebastián vio, al igual como su amigo David fue contra el spartan **-¡Oye espera!-**

 **-Ya las parejas no funcionaran-** David le reclamo.

Paula intento golpearlo pero sus ataques los esquivaba con facilidad el spartan, David entro para apoyar a la chica y logro dar unos golpes al spartan pero este parecía no inmutarse.

 **-No le hacemos nada-** Paula dijo.

 **-Intenta por detrás-** David le ordeno, Paula se escabullo entre el spartan y David. Paula intento golpearlo por la espalda hasta que el holograma se dio cuenta y la agarro por el brazo, al igual que David. El spartan miro a Paula detenidamente.

 **-H-hola señor-** Dijo Paula con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando parecía que haría algo, Sebastián se trepo en la espalda y se sujetó de su cuello, parecía intentar ahorcarlo. El spartan libero a los otros dos mientras intentaba quitarse a Sebastián.

 **-¿Intentas ahorcarlo?-** David viendo confundido a su amigo.

 **-¡Solo ataquen!-** Sebastián les reclamo mientras el spartan intentaba quitárselo.

Paula y David comenzaron atacar al spartan y esta vez daban lo que parecía ser golpes certeros, cuando el spartan intento defenderse pero Sebas no se lo permitía, parecía que tenía el control de las acciones del holograma.

 **-¿Lista para el puño?-** David miro a Paula que sonrió emocionada y asintió.

 **-¡1, 2, 3!-** David y Paula dijeron al unísono y dieron los dos un puñetazo de cada quien justamente en la mandíbula del spartan, eso provoco que el spartan se fuera para atrás y cayera aplastando a Sebastián.

 **-Uy ¿Estas bien?-** Paula pregunto.

 **-No siento mi hígado-** Fue lo único que dijo Sebastián.

 **-Yep si está bien-**

 **-Creo que sería mejor quitarle eso de encima-** David sugirió, tanto el cómo Paula ayudaron a Sebas a levantarse. Luego de eso voltearon a ver a Erick que no tenía emoción alguna.

 **-¿Y cómo lo hicimos?-** Sebastián le pregunto, pero Erick no respondió.

 **-¿Pasa algo?-** David esta vez pregunto y Erick siguió sin decir nada.

 **-¡Oye no seas grosero!-** Paula un poco irritada reclamo, Erick solo movió su cabeza para adelante como diciendo que volteen.

Los adolescentes voltearon para ver con una increíble sorpresa al spartan levantarse como si nada, la cara de los tres era parecida como si vieran sus notas finales en un examen que les fue mal.

 **-¿Podemos reunirnos para un plan?-** Pregunto Sebas, pero al spartan no le importo y fue cargado contra ellos. Erick solo vio la golpiza que los tres se estaban llevando, Sebastián en el esquinero abatido, David noqueado en el centro del ring y Paula la habían mandado a volar fuera del cuadrilátero estrellando su cara contra el suelo.

El equipo Langosta se encontraba neutralizado, mientras el spartan se alzaba victorioso sobre ellos.

 **-Creo que les hace falta evitar confiarse de más-** Erick dijo mientras daba un sorbo a una lata de refresco.

 **-yOUr Are fucking n00bs hahahaha-** Sorprendentemente dijo el spartan en ingles con su voz era sintética.

 **-¿Qué dijo?-** Sebas pregunto aun aturdido.

 **-Emmmm que les falta mucho trabajo por hacer-** Erick dijo.

 **-Idiot-** Ahora el spartan se fue contra Erick.

 **-Cállate, apagare esto-** Erick finalizo la pelea.

 **-Sad face :(-** Dijo el spartan antes de desaparecer.

Erick miro a su grupo derrotado, tenía a cuatro que estaban aturdidos y a dos noqueados prácticamente.

 **-Tendremos mucho trabajo-**

 _Fin del flashback_

Regresando al presente, Sebastián se encontraba en la banca pensando en la situación, su mente no tenía otra cosa de pensar además del torneo; ya ha estado en torneos anteriores ya sea de videojuegos o de futbol, pero la diferencia era que no dejaba de pensar en el actual, tanto que los nervios que sintió cuando jugo en su primer torneo volvieron. Su miedo por los torneos era algo que había superado y en las futuras competiciones se había olvidado.

A pesar de todo eso tenía una duda de este mundo: si los ganadores del torneo se liberan y regresan al mundo físico ¿Por qué no pedían ayuda para que los rescaten? ¿Acaso salían y se olvidaban que estuvieron aquí? ¿Era algún seguimiento fiel al monitor? Eran preguntas que cuando se los pregunto a Erick ni sabía que pasaba, a pesar que su novia había ganado y salido de este mundo en el último torneo.

 **-Vaya mira quien tenemos aquí-** Sebastián fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por esa voz femenina, giro de dónde provenía la voz y reconoció enseguida a los mellizos, Olivia con una sonrisa pregunto **-¿Qué haces tan solitario? ¡No me digas que tu equipo te abandono!-**

 **-Hola Olivia y Jeremy, y no, nada más quise caminar un rato-** Sebastián le respondió.

 **-Te vez un poco intranquilo-** Jeremy había notado en la cara de Sebas algo de nerviosismo.

 **-Tranquilo es solo…-** Sebastián no supo que responder.

 **-¿Nervioso por el torneo?-** Olivia pregunto, la expresión de Sebas confirmo la teoría de la rubia **–Vale, ¡Ven con nosotros a cenar! Tranquilo yo invito-**

 **-No Olivia no será necesario-**

 **-Venga guapo, además te la debo por ayudarnos con los idiotas que nos molestaban-** Olivia le recordó el suceso de hace días (Capitulo anterior).

 **-Bueno, hace días que no nos vemos. Iré con ustedes-** Sebastián confirmo la oferta de la chica.

 **-Wow hermana que considerado de tu parte, veré si yo igual puedo devolverte el favor luego-** Jeremy dijo mientras se jugueteaba las manos y miraba al chico.

 **-No tranquilo Jeremy, no es necesario que me lo devuelvas-**

 **-Vale Sebas, entonces vengan conozco un lugar-** Jeremy les guio a un restaurante con pinta futurística como toda la ciudad, el lugar la verdad era bastante acogedor. Aunque siempre que pasaban cerca de una mesa con muchos hombres estos querían invitar a Olivia a sentarse, pero eran detenidos por Jeremy. Al final llegaron a una mesa para cuatro personas y decidieron sentarse ahí a pesar de ser solo tres.

 **-Vez por esa razón no te dejo salir sola aquí** \- Jeremy le dijo.

 **-Vamos Jeremy no creo que todos sean malos, mira ahí mesas donde hay solo una chica rodeado de puros hombres-**

 **-Solo son dos mesas-**

 **-Bueno Jeremy no es por llevarte la contra, pero no creo que el monitor permita que alguien lastime a las personas-** Sebastián comento esta vez.

 **-¿Y dónde estaba cuando nos atacaron?-** Jeremy reclamo.


End file.
